Shugo Chara Star
by Black Ross
Summary: La vida cambia. El sol vuelve a brillar. Una nueva oportunidad de vida se presenta. ¿La sabran aprovechar? . ..eso y mucho mas en el ultimo capitulo...
1. Los Guardianes se reencuentran

**Jhoshy: Bueno esta historia no es mía es de una chica y me a dejado subirla bueno entonces comenzare que dicen? – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Yoru: Claro a mi me encantaría-nya – dice con una sonrisa**

**Jhoshy: Entonces Ran has el declaimer – dice con una sonrisa**

**Ran: Bueno a Black ross, no le pertenece Shugo Chara ni esta historia.**

Capitulo 1: Los guardianes se reencuentran

Las calles estaban completamente desérticas y no había rastro de que alguien estuviera afuera. Había un intenso calor que provocaba que ninguno quisiera salir a menos que estuviera loco. De entre las calles se alzaba la figura de un muchacho de unos aproximados 18 años. Llevaba sus cabellos rubios un poco despeinados y mostraba un rostro sereno. Era Tadase. Llevaba una ropa bastante ligera por el calor y en sus manos una caja de metal envuelta en un trapo que miraba con total nostalgia.

-¡Tadase-kun!-una vocecita un poco aguda salía entre los árboles y le agitaba la mano para que la viera. Una muchacha de 18 años con sus cabellos rosas cayéndole por los hombros. Amu. Llevaba una ropa ligera también pero no le quitaba su estilo "Chica genial y sexy" y llevaba su bolso de Charas a un lado.

-¡Amu-chan! ¿Cómo te va?-Tadase hablo con su tono de voz amable.

-Bien, Tadase-se sonrojo-¿Te diriges… a… la academia Seiyo?

Tadase asintió con una sonrisa a Amu pero luego su rostro se volvió melancólico al ver la caja de metal. Amu miraba con incredulidad la caja y observaba extrañada la actitud de Tadase.

-Amu-chan-le llamo Tadase. Amu se quedo parada en frente de él mientras este sonreía-Te amo.

Amu se sonrojo. Llevaba más de cinco años escuchando lo mismo de Tadase y no se había acostumbrado aun. Pero, una imagen de Ikuto surgió en su mente. A él tampoco lo había visto en años. Ni a los guardianes. Pero no le quito lo rojo de la cara.

-Y eso, ¿a qué viene?-pregunto Amu que estaba más roja que un tomate.

-No te has acostumbrado ¿verdad?-le sonrió Tadase. Amu se quedo viéndolo mientras el rostro de Tadase volvió a la melancolía- Tu eres la única que quedo de los guardianes estudiando en la misma escuela que yo. Yuiki-san se mudo a una ciudad cercana. Souma-kun estaba en otra escuela y pocas veces lo veía. Fujisaki-kun se fue a Europa.

-Junto con Nadeshiko, ¿verdad?-pregunto Amu. Ella no sabía que en realidad Nadeshiko era Nagihiko. Tadase la veía con incredulidad pero solo asintió.

-Sí, y Mashiro-san sigue estudiando con nosotros pero como eligió el trabajo de comedia se fue a una universidad en el extranjero.

-Sí-a Amu le surgió una gota-¿Quién diría que Rima si escogería ser comediante?

-Las cosas a veces cambian-suspiro Tadase-en todo caso, ¿A dónde te dirigías, Amu?

-Igual, a la academia Seiyo. Tsukasa-san me envió una invitación en donde dice que reunirán a todos los guardianes para tratar el problema.

-Sí, el problema…-Tadase contemplo la caja de metal con cierta tristeza.

-¿Qué sabes de Kiseki?-pregunto Amu haciendo que Tadase saliera de sus pensamientos y la escuchara.

-Como siempre. No ha vuelto a salir de su huevo. Está completamente sellado y frio.

Amu recordó como Ran y las chicas estaban en la misma forma.

Tadase abrió la caja de metal en donde adentro estaba su huevo de corazón que era Kiseki, y estaba casi sin color.

-Lo mismo me ha pasado con Ran y las chicas-Amu abrió su bolso de charas y dejo ver que sus huevos estaban en la misma condición-Apenas cumplí los dieciocho se encerraron, al principio creí que estaban jugando pero ahora veo que no es así. Ni Dia se libro de esta. Tadase-kun, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-la melancolía se le había contagiado a Amu. Cerro su bolso y una gota cayó en el. Una lagrima.

-Hemos estado empezando a dudar de nuestros sueños. Kiseki me lo advirtió.

-No fue bueno dejar de creer en ellas. Me siento responsable si llegan a desaparecer.

Tadase le ofreció a Amu una servilleta para que se secara las lágrimas que acepto gustosa.

-Esto es pero que colocarles una "X"-se siguió lamentando Amu- por lo menos con la "X" se movían y podía cambiarlas pero ahora siento como si mi corazón se opacara.

Tadase se sentía mal por haber hecho sentir así a Amu.

-Amu-chan-le llamo Tadase-si quieres yo puedo hacerte sentir un poco mejor. A que tu corazón vuelva a latir. Amu se quedo viendo paralizada a Tadase mientras este se acercaba y la besaba en los labios. Tadase tuvo razón el corazón de Amu latió con fuerza a pesar de no ser la primera vez que besaba a Tadase. Cuando termino Amu estaba roja de vergüenza pero se sentía aliviada.

-Te amo Amu-chan-le menciono Tadase que igual estaba rojo- y te amare todos los días de mi vida y compensare todo lo malo que hice por hacerte llorar así.

Amu se sintió ruborizada pero agradecida. Si Ran, Suu, Mikki y Dia la hubieran visto la habrían molestado. Pero ahora no era momento de sentirse mal. Tadase estaba con ella.

-Gracias, Tadase-kun-lo agarro del brazo mientras caminaban pegados a la academia.

***************************************************************************

El jardín real estaba igual a como lo recordaban. Estaba la mesa en donde todos se reunían a tomar té y resolver los asuntos de la escuela. Como revivir el pasado.

-¡Rima-chan! ¡Yaya! ¡Qué alegría verlas de nuevo!-Amu se abalanzo sobre ella sin parar de estar emocionada.

-¡Amu-chi! ¡Qué bueno que aun me recuerdas!-Yaya le devolvió el abrazo mientras sonreía.

-¡Como no acordarme de ti! ¡Sigues con la actitud de un bebé!

Yaya no supo si usar eso como una burla o un halago, pero eso era lo de menos.

Todos estaban reunidos: El Rey: Tadase, La Reina: Rima pero la Reina anterior, Nadeshiko, no estaba presente, La As: Yaya, Los escuderos: Kukai, Kairi y Nagihiko y finalmente la Joker: Amu.

-¡Qué bueno que aun se recuerdan!-exclamo Tsukasa con júbilo mostrando un rostro cinco años más viejo de lo que recordaban-¡Gracias por que hayan venido todos los guardianes!

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamo Yaya con alegría-¡Miren! Hasta la capa real me sigue quedando-mostro su pequeña capa que había usado en la primaria y que lógicamente le iba a quedar pequeña-solo es cuestión de… ajustarse un poco-Yaya intentaba ponerse la capa en su cuerpo de ya de 17 años consiguiendo hacerlo pero con el cuerpo apretado-¡Ven!

Todos la veían con gotas en la cabeza.

-¡Hay cosas que nunca cambian! Kukai abrazo a Yaya como si fueran de nuevo en la primaria mientras le frotaba la cabeza como si fuera un perrito-¡Sigues siendo "mi" bebita!

Kairi estando presente con 16 años de edad no evito sentirse celoso al ver a Kukai abrazar a Yaya de esa manera y por la llamarla "mi".

-Recordando a los amigos-menciono Rima con su cuerpo de 18 años junto con Nagihiko mientras lo veía con cara divertida-¿Dónde está Nadeshiko?

Amu, Yaya y Kairi que no sabían lo el asunto de Nagihiko era Nadeshiko se quedaron confundidos.

-Es cierto. Tsukasa-san dijo que todos estábamos aquí pero no veo a Nadeshiko ¿Dónde está?-pregunto Amu a Nagihiko.

-Esto…pues…-se ponía nervioso mientras comenzaba a sudar frio, tenía que decirlo antes de que se dieran cuenta por si solos. Suspiro.-Bueno, pero no se sorprendan.

Nagihiko seguía teniendo el cuerpo que tenía en la primaria solo que más desarrollado era tan suave como una chica que bien podría parecer Nadeshiko.

De su bolsillo de su pantalón saco un listón de color rojo como los que usaba Nadeshiko. Se lo ato formando una cola de caballo y en ese instante Amu vio de nuevo a Nadeshiko.

-¿Nadeshiko?-pregunto Amu a Nagihiko con el rostro perplejo.

-¡Hola Amu-chan!-saludo Nagihiko haciendo la voz de Nadeshiko.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo siento Amu-chan-se disculpo Nagihiko mientras se desataba el listón-quería decírtelo pero notaba que necesitabas mucho a Nadeshiko así que nunca te lo conté.

-¿Quiénes sabían de esto?-pregunto Yaya aun confundida.

-Hotori-kun, Rima-chan, Souma-kun, Tsukasa-san y mi familia, obvio-respondió Nagihiko.

-¡Nagihiko!-le llamo Amu. Nagihiko no sabía si Amu lo iba a asesinar pero en lugar de eso recibió un abrazo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-Siempre estuvo Nadeshiko conmigo aconsejándome estando en tu cuerpo. A pesar de que me mentiste, te lo agradezco.

Nagihiko le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡Que conmovedor!-interrumpió Utau estando a la entrada del jardín real junto con Ikuto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Tadase confundido.

-Yo los invite-respondió Tsukasa-¿acaso no querían?

Todos murmuraban pero Amu ya no estaba en el mundo estaba en sus pensamientos. Volvía a ver a Ikuto, aparte de Tadase sentía algo especial hacia Ikuto y tenía años que no lo veía. Cinco horribles años que se moría porque no lo veía. Ikuto-suspiro.

-¡Amu!-pregunto Ikuto desde la entrada. Ikuto había cambiado, si su padre estuviera presente se parecería a Ikuto como estaba en ese momento. Tenía unos 22 años aproximadamente y estaba más atractivo de lo que Amu recordaba-¿estás aquí?-Amu reacciono y le contesto a Ikuto.

-Sí-mascullo.

-Si creciste un poco, me alegro-vio a Tadase que se los quedaba viendo.-Y… ¿eres novia del "mini-rey"?-pregunto en tono burlón.

-"¿Novia"?-pensó Amu. Ni ella misma sabía.

-Ikuto-nii san-le llamo Tadase-¿Cuándo volviste a Japón?

-Ayer. Apenas acabo de reencontrarme con Utau y me dijo que nos habían invitado aquí.

Observo como Tadase observaba a Amu. Pero solo sonrió de satisfacción.

-Así que ¿tomaste ventaja para tenerla mientras mi ausencia?

-¡¿Ehh?!-se sonrojaron Amu y Tadase.

-¿O me equivoco? Tortolitos-se rio para sí mientras Amu y Tadase se ruborizaban.

-Creo que sí-musito Ikuto mientras se iba a sentar mostrando un rostro dolido.

Amu sintió pena hacia él.

-¡Bien!-los llamo Tsukasa-a lo que en realidad vinieron. Todos se reunieron alrededor de él mientras él se sentaba en el centro.

-Hablo de que quieren saber la causa por la que sus huevos de corazón o sus Charas volvieron a cerrarse. Cosa que es bastante extraño-cruzo las manos mientras mostraba un tono pensativo.

-¿A ti también se te cerro tu huevo de corazón?-pregunto Amu a Ikuto-

-La verdad, no sabía que paso. Un día Yoru no apareció.

-¿Y tu Utau?-pregunto.

-También, me paso lo mismo con Eru e Iru.

-Esto es un asunto bastante serio y confuso-hablo Tsukasa-y es una perfecta oportunidad para probar algo.

Con una llave que tenía en el cuello abrió una entrada secreta que había en la fuente y unas escaleras aparecían para ir abajo.

-¿Cuántas entradas secretas tendrá esta escuela?-se pregunto Tadase en tono irónico.

-Ni te imaginas-se rio.

Las escaleras conducían a una sala bellamente decorada con luces de colores y millones de libros. Era una biblioteca.

-No conocía el paradero de esta biblioteca-comento Tadase.

-Ni tú ni nadie. Solo lo sabía yo.

La habitación era algo pequeña estaba llena con estantes llenos de libros y en el centro una caja de cristal cubría algo que parecía un jaula.

-¿Me dan todos a sus Charas?-pregunto con un tono amable.

Al principio dudaron pero se lo fueron depositando en una cesta que les extendía.

Todos los huevos estaban decolorados y fríos.

-¿Qué les harás?-pregunto Amu aun dudosa.

-Confíen en mí. Es en un invento en el que he trabajado.

Todos lo observaban incrédulos.

-Al principio me dije que estaba loco al querer trabajar en algo que fortalecería el poder de las Charas si estas se debilitaban. Esta es una perfecta oportunidad para ver si funciona.

-Lo que significa…-Tadase dejo la frase a medias.

-….que si funciona, las Charas volverán a abrirse.

-¡En serio!-Amu y Yaya se ilusionaron-¡Las Charas se volverán a abrir!

-¡Veré de nuevo a las chicas!-se ilusiono Amu.

-¡Otra vez haremos el "Abre Corazón"!-Yaya hizo los movimientos de los dedos mientras todos veían sus movimientos completamente divertidos.

-¿Y cuanto toma esto?-pregunto Utau con una voz ya madura de una chica de 20 años.

-Toda la noche. Quizás hasta mañana ya estén-le respondió Tsukasa-ya que están aquí vayamos a tomar un poco de té. Descuiden, sus Charas volverán-le consoló a todos.

Antes de irse dejo el cesto con los huevos de las Charas en el contendor y lo cerraba mientras un gas blanco los cubría. Sonrió esperando a que todo saliera bien. Pero antes de salir la llave que sostenía se resbalo por su cuello y caía en el suelo antes de que cerrara. Nadie lo había notado.

***************************************************************************

-¿Estás seguro que estarán bien?-pregunto Nagihiko a Tsukasa.

-Te doy mi palabra-le sonrió.

-Es espero-comento Rima mientras tomaba una taza de té-extraño a Kusu-Kusu.

-Y yo a Daichi-menciono Kukai.

-Y a Pepe-hablo Yaya.

-Y a Kiseki.

-A Ran y a las chicas: Suu, Mikki y Dia.

-Eru e Iru.

-A Musashi.

-A Temari y Rhythm.

-Incluso hasta extraño a veces a Yoru-menciono sin tacto Ikuto.

-¡Los extrañamos!-suspiraron todos.

-Pronto volverán, se los aseguro-les confió Tsukasa mientras se retiraba-tenemos que irnos. Ya es algo tarde y el sol se ha puesto.

Era cierto se había divertido todo el día hablando de los bellos momentos que pasaron y que se perdieron entre ellos. Salieron del jardín real. El sol tenía una hora que se había puesto y todos se iban a sus casas.

¡Amu!-le llamo Ikuto-necesito que vengas mañana temprano aquí al jardín real. Necesito hablar contigo.

Amu se ruborizo. Ikuto se lo había dicho en privado para que nadie la escuchara. Pero si quería verlo. Acepto mientras se dirigía corriendo a su casa para no llegar tarde.

***************************************************************************

Mientras en la sala en donde quedaron los Charas el gas blanco les devolvía el color poco a poco a los huevos y los entibiaba también. Poco a poco uno por uno se iban rompiendo sacando a las Charas en el contenedor de la biblioteca del jardín real.

Todos tenia actitud de haber dormido por un tiempo, como semi-dormidos contemplaron todo a su alrededor incrédulos de lo que había pasado…  
**Jhoshy: Bueno les gusto – dice con una sonrisa**

**Yoru: Claro que nos gusto la historia-nya – dice contento.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno el link lo voy a poner en mi perfil para que lo puedan leer ya que no es mío – asumo la responsabilidad diciendo que el fic no es mío y dejen review plisss, bueno hasta la próxima.**


	2. La Junta de las Charas

**Jhoshy: Bueno chicos tambien subiré el segundo capitulo como regalo – dice con una sonrisa - y porfa dejen reviews, les suplico que dejen reviews – dice de rodillas suplicando.**

**Ran: Esta a salido muy daramatica no lo creen chicos – dice la chara mirando a Jhoshy con una gotita en la sien.**

**Todos los presentes miran la escena de Jhoshy y asienten a la respuesta de Ran.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno es hora de escribir el segundo capi – dice con una sonrisa saliendo de su suplica.**

**Ran: Esta chica si que es bipolar – dice asombrada por el cambio de actitud.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno Yoru has el declaimer – dice sentándose frente a la laptop.**

**Yoru: Claro-nya ha Black ross, no le pertenece Shugo chara ni esta historia sino que le pertenece a "DianaCC", el link esta en el perfil-NYA – Dice con una sonrisa.**

Capitulo 2: La junta de las Charas

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Ran mientras se frotaba los ojos y se tronaba la espalda.

-¿Dónde está Amu-chan?-Mikki miraba a su alrededor pero solo veía la jaula.

-Es aterrador-desu-Suu se frotaba los brazos mientras gemía.

-¿Estamos encerrados?-Kiseki estaba frustrado-¡No pueden encerrar a un Rey!

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Ran estaba confundida-¿Nos encerraron Amu y los demás?

-¿Ya no nos quieren?-Eru estaba llorando-¡Utau ya no me quiere!

-¡Cállate!-exclamo fastidiada Iru-¡No creo que nos hayan encerrado a todos aquí porque no nos quisieran! A ti quizás pero a mi…

-¡Eres mala, Iru!

-Amu-chan no nos encerró. Sus corazones están dudando-Suu estaba preocupada-Tsukasa-san nos dejo aquí para que volviéramos a revivir. Si no nos hubiera ayudado, ¿Quién sabe que nos hubiera pasado?

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Suu?-pregunto Mikki.

-Yo pude escucharlo todo, aun cuando nos encerraron.

-¿Nos encerraron?-preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-¡Guardianes Charas!-llamo Kiseki-¡Reunión!

Todos formaron un círculo mientras Kiseki estaba en el centro con mirada autoritaria.

-¡Pasen lista! ¡Plebeya Ran!-pregunto.

-Aquí-menciono desanimada.

-¡Plebeya Mikki!

-¡Aquí!-Mikki se ruborizo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Kiseki se sonrojo y siguió.

-¡Plebeya Suu!

-¡Aquí-desu!

-¡Plebeya Eru!

-¡Soy una angelita y estoy aquí!

-¡Plebeya Iru!

-¡Estoy aquí, Idiota! ¡Todos estamos aquí!-le reclamo Iru mientras reía.

-¡Cierto-nyaa!-hablo Yoru-¡Tu no nos mandas!

-¡No le digan a un Rey que hacer! ¡Yo los mando, plebeyos incompetentes!

-¿Cuándo te nombramos-dechu?-le replico Pepe-¡Nunca hicimos votaciones!

-¡Correcto!-Kusu-Kusu se carcajeo.

Todos comenzaron a pelear y a discutir. Suu estaba irritada.

-¡Oigan!-Suu grito para que todos la escucharan-¡Tenemos que planear un plan para salir de esta jaula!

-¿Cómo?-Rhythm toco las jaulas como si fueran barrotes-son bastante duros estos barrotes.

-¡Apártense!-Temari cambio su personalidad a la agresiva mientras toda su feminidad se iba y rompía los barrotes con las manos-¡Ya!

Todos miraron a Temari tanto con asombro como con miedo.

-¿Qué paso?-Temari volvió a su personalidad dulce mientras se sacudía su kimono.

-¡Excelente, plebeya Temari!-le animo Kiseki.

Salieron todos de la jaula mientras inspeccionaban la sala. Estaba iluminada con solo una lámpara que estaba en el escritorio.

-¿Qué lugar es este?-pregunto Musashi mientras observaba el lugar.

-Es la biblioteca que está debajo del jardín real-respondió Kiseki-un día me metí sin que Tsukasa-san se diera cuenta.

-¿Ahora como saldremos de este lugar, genio?-reclamo Iru mientras se quejaba.

-¡En eso pienso!-grito Kiseki con una vena en la frente.

-¡No vayan a pelear de nuevo!-les reclamo Pepe mientras se ponía entre ellos dos.

-¿Cómo salir de aquí?-pensó Suu para ella misma, retrocedió y dejo caer unos libros de un estante.

Uno se abrió mostrando una página con letras y dibujos. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y fueron con Suu a ver el libro que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Huevos Empty?-pregunto Kiseki confundido-¿Otra clase de huevos?

-¿Y eso con que se come-nyaa?-Yoru estaba enojado-¡Cuánto tiempo tengo de estar encerrado! ¡Traigan el libro y salgamos para que vea a Ikuto!

-Ni siquiera sabes si Ikuto desea verte a ti-exclamo Kiseki con el rostro cubierto-quien sabe si todos nos extrañan.

Todos lo miraban extrañados.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Mikki.

-Lean esto-les mostro el libro. Las Charas dejaron de flotar y bajaron al suelo mientras leían el contenido.

Reporte de Tsukasa #10: HUEVOS EMPTY

Mi experimento ya está llegando a su fin. Con un poco de magia del Humpty Lock y el Humpty Key que conseguí absorber de Hinamori-san y Tsukiyomi-kun cree la jaula "Renovadora" para los Huevos Empty. Los Huevos Empty a comparación de los Huevos "X" se crean por la duda de los dueños que ya han tenido Guardianes Charas y crea que los huevos se pongan débiles, con la jaula "Renovadora" los Charas podrán reponerse hasta que los dueños vuelvan a creer en sus sueños. Pero en caso contrario de no estar en la jaula y que los dueños no vuelvan a confiar los Charas pueden desaparecer. El primer caso que he visto es de los guardianes del colegio Seiyo. Ya los puse en la jaula, y probare si sirve. Si no podrían…desaparecer…

-¡Desaparecer!-se horrorizo Suu-¡No quiero!-negó con la cabeza.

-¡No puede hacerme esto Tadase! ¡Es un Rey! ¡Los Reyes no dudan de sus sueños! ¡Mas de dominar el mundo!-Kiseki se mostro indiferente pero Mikki sabía que estaba preocupado.

-¡Eso que importa!-Ran estaba algo triste pero lo ocultaba en coraje-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-¿Cómo es posible que los guardianes estén dudando?-pregunto Iru-se suponía que eran ellos quienes daban confianza a la gente para que sus huevos regresaran. Porque ellos durarían.

-La última vez que vi a Tadase tenía unos 15 años más o menos-argumento Kiseki. Todos lo observaba extraños mientras por primera vez veían a Kiseki nostálgico, comenzó su recuerdo que había querido olvidar:

-¡Nunca seré fuerte como tú, Kiseki! ¿No lo entiendes?-Tadase estaba irritado en ese entonces él tenía 15 años.

-¡Se supone que soy tu deseo! ¡Serás fuerte porque te lo vas a proponer!-Tadase oculto su rostro mientras Kiseki le gritaba-¡Dudar…es de cobardes!

-¡Cállate!-le grito pero en ese entonces Kiseki cayó al suelo mostrando una cara de angustia mientras su huevo lo encerraba.

-¿Kiseki?-Tadase estaba consternado mientras recogía su huevo del suelo-Kiseki… ¿Qué te hice?...

-¡Kiseki!-le llamo Mikki-¿Qué pasa?

-Un recuerdo doloroso. Nada mas-se volteo para que nadie lo viera derramando una lagrima. Se la seco con su capa y se volteo de nuevo.

-Yo también recuerdo-hablo Kusu-Kusu-cuando Rima dudo de mí. Pero no mucho porque se me hacen algo borrosos. Ella igual como todos, supongo, estaba dudando.

-Utau se estaba volviendo de nuevo arrogante como antes-musito Eru-nos encerró en un maletín para que no la molestáramos. Un día ya no volvimos a ver la luz. Creo que nos encerró a propósito.

-¡Ikuto fue cruel-nyaa!-hablo Yoru- ¡Me dejo olvidado con su violín en la estación! Cuando me encontró yo ya estaba encerrado.

Todos estaba recordando momentos tristes. Dia que no había hablado se elevo en medio de todos con su brillo de siempre.

-Chicos-musito-en vez de recordar momentos tristes mejor hagamos lo posible para salir de aquí y reencontrarnos con ellos. Quizás si nos ven vuelvan a confiar en nosotros ¿no?

Todos reflexionaron y era lógico y obvio. Asintieron al argumento de Dia.

-¡Eso es-desu!-se emociono Suu-¡Amu-chan no nos encerrara si nos vuelve a ver!-pero estaba tan emocionada que floto hacia unos libros y choco con ellos cayendo junto con ellos al suelo aplastándola.

Todos la ayudaron mientras se quejaban de "¿Por qué Suu era tan torpe?"

Pero un libro se abrió en una página muy satisfactoria. El libro era rojo y las paginas un poco desgastadas pero interesante. Con muchas letras y dibujos pero Kiseki contuvo la emociona al ver el dibujo.

-Eso es…

-¡El Embrión!-gritaron todos.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto ansioso Kiseki.

-Yo lo leeré-Dia alzo el libro junto con Ran y las chicas-escuchen todos:

El paradero del Embrión.

Poco hemos sabido sobre el embrión. Ese mágico huevo capaz de poder cumplir cualquier deseo que se le pida. Una investigación eficiente ocurrió cuando viaje a las calles de Tokio. Cuando es Luna Llena la Torre de Tokio tiene un extraño brillo en la punta y le da todo el color a la torre como si fuera magia. No me dio mucho tiempo de ver pero pude ver algo que era un huevo. De color blanco brillante radiaba una luz sorprendentemente fuerte. Quizás fue la luna, pero el embrión ha de alumbrar allí todo el tiempo pero cuando he querido verlo no aparece. El embrión aparase cuando más lo necesites.

-Entonces-argumento Dia-el embrión…

-… ¡esta en Tokio!-grito emocionado Kiseki-¡Vamos por él!

-¿Y de que nos serviría?-pregunto Suu aun adolorida por los golpes-mi único deseo es ver a Amu-chan, nada más.

-Pero piense-nyaa-hablo Yoru-si llevamos el embrión para que cumplan sus deseos no duraran jamás y nuca desapareceremos.

-Eso suena lógico-hablo Mikki-entonces…

-¡Correcto!-asintió Kiseki-¡Iremos a Tokio!

-Eso nos tardaría días si fuéramos volando-comento Ran-está muy lejos…

-No sería mejor si le avisáramos a nuestros dueños-pregunto Pepe.

-Escribiré una nota para que no se preocupen-menciono Yoru mientras buscaba un papel y un lápiz- A ver:

Embrión-nyaa. Tokio. Búsqueda.

-¡Ya!-agito el papel mientras lo depositaba en las mesas. Sus cascarones de huevo habían aparecido allí. Todos fueron a buscarlos pero estos se habían vuelto más pesados.

-Bueno una carga menos-se rindió Kiseki.

-¿Sera buena idea dejarlos aquí?-pregunto desconfiada Suu.

-Por supuesto. Así sabrán que ella nos despertamos-contesto Pepe-además también dejamos la carta.

-De acuerdo mis leales súbditos-hablo Kiseki-¡por el embrión!

Todos asintieron con una gota en la cabeza.

Había una ventana bastante pequeña para un humano pero no para un Chara. Salieron por ahí. La carta quedo en el escritorio con los cascarones cerrados de los Charas pero un viento soplo y envió la carta debajo de un mueble imposible de ser localizada.

***************************************************************************

-¡Ya estoy aquí, Ikuto!-Amu estaba cansada. Se había asegurado de venir temprano para que nadie los notara.

-Viniste a verme. Genial-Ikuto hablo con un tono de voz llena de satisfacción.

Amu se ruborizo mientras se asentía.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?

Ellos estaban cerca del jardín real detrás de unos arbustos para que nadie los viera. Era bastante temprano y unos escasos rayos del son habían salido. Ikuto finalmente hablo.

-En realidad necesitaba verte, Amu. Te necesito-Amu se sonrojo al oír eso pero la voz de la razón hablo y esta se negó.

-Lo siento Ikuto, no puedo-ella estaba apenada.

-Es por Tadase, ¿verdad?-se mostro dolido al principio pero luego se mostro divertido-Jamás pensé que terminarías con el "mini-rey"

-¡No es eso!-se enojo Amu.

-¿Entonces no es tu novio?

Amu se sorprendió mientras se ruborizaba. Ni ella lo sabía.

-Tadase ya me ha besado. Entonces sí-Amu sintió que una parte de ella se había marchitado pero no sabía por qué.

-Ya veo. Bueno… pues entonces…-se acerco a Amu mientras la acorralaba y la cubría con su cuerpo en una pared. El corazón de Amu latía a mil por segundo.

-Pues hare esto-abrió la boca mientras suspiraba un aroma que le ponía la piel de gallina a Amu-lo siento pero necesito decirte que…

Amu se inclino y mostro una cara enojada.

-¡No te atrevas! ¡No caeré en tus juegos mentales de nuevo!-Amu recordaba las veces que era un momento romántico con Ikuto y terminaba con una broma.

-Esta vez no será así, yo necesito hacer algo…-se acerco a ella mientras esta se ruborizaba y ponía una posición para besarlo. Ikuto saco al de su ojo-…tenias una pestaña en tu ojo-mostro un tono divertido.

-¡Sabia qué harías esto!-Amu se sentía tonta mientras le gritaba a Ikuto.

-Sigues siendo una pervertida…-una voz interrumpió su plática.

-¡Amu-chan!-llamo Tadase desde los arbustos. Amu se ruborizo mientras se desprendía de Ikuto.

-¡Tadase-kun! ¡Esto… no es lo que piensas!-Amu se había sonrojado un montón mientras Ikuto se posaba al lado de ella y sonreía.

-Deberías cuidar a tu novia-musito Ikuto-suele ser muy pervertida.

-¡Ikuto!-le regaño Amu. Tadase estaba confundido de lo que estaban hablando.

-Amu-chan-hablo-Ikuto me dijo que él hablaría contigo en la mañana y vine a buscarte porque hay algo muy serio de que hablar.

-¡Lo sabías!-se sorprendió-¿Cómo?-luego pensó-"No que era un secreto" Dirigió una mirada asesina a Ikuto.- ¡Olvídalo!-ignoro a Ikuto y abrazaba a Tadase-¡Vámonos Tadase!

-En un momento-Tadase hablo con su tono amable mientras se dirigía a Ikuto-adelántate. Después te alcanzo-Amu asintió y se dirigió al jardín real.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?-pregunto Tadase a Ikuto.

-Amu será mía. Ella me elegirá a mí. Ya lo veras-hablo con seguridad.

-Como ya viste, Amu acaba de elegirme a mí y lo seguirá haciendo-Tadase ya no parecía al chico reservado y amable ahora ya parecía seguro-¡Amulet Heart, será mía!-dijo todo sin pensar luego se quedo callado.

-¿Amulet Heart?-sonó divertido Ikuto-¿Te refieres al cambio de personalidad que tiene Amu con Ran?-se dirigió a él mientras este estaba sonrojado-¿No me digas que la persona que en realidad te gusta es….?

-¡Cállate!-le grito Tadase-¡Amu-chan me escogerá a mí! ¡Tú mismo lo veras! Serás mi onii-san pero aun puedo pelear contra ti por Amu.

Se retiro con el rostro en alto mientras Ikuto se quedaba allí parado.

-Amu en realidad escogió a Tadase-musito-lo puedo notar. Pero, luchare por ella para que se enamore de mí- se retiro en dirección hacia la calle.

***************************************************************************

-¡Que hiciste qué!-le grito Amu a Tsukasa mientras estaba nervioso.

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan distraído?-le reclamo Tadase mientras observaba la fuente-¿no hay otra manera de entrar?

-Creo que no-respondió.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?-pregunto Rima-Todas las Charas están allí dentro. Quería ver si habían vuelto a despertar.

-¿Qué tal si piensan que los abandonamos?-se preocupo Yaya-¿Qué tal si están hambrientos o con frio?-Yaya se aproximo a la fuente-¡PEPE ME ESCUCHAS!-grito.

-Creo que hasta el cielo te escucho-contesto irónicamente Utau-¡Estoy harta! ¡Veré como entrar!-corrió hacia la fuente mientras lanzaba una patada al candado que efectivamente se rompió pero le había dislocado el tobillo. Antes de caer Kukai la logro cargar antes de caerse. Utau se sonrojo. Todos los miraban con caras divertidas.

-¡Ya se abrió!-menciono emocionada Nagihiko-¡Entremos!

-¡Ran, Mikki, Suu, Dia!-grito Amu entrando al pasadizo secreto y bajaba las escaleras todos la seguían.

La biblioteca estaba hecha un caos. Libros en el suelo manchados de algo negro. Tinta. La jaula hecha trizas y los cascarones de los huevos en la mesa.

-¡Chicas!-grito Amu mientras se acercaba a la mesa para ver sus huevos. Los abrió, no había nada.

-Huevos Empty-suspiro Tsukasa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida Amu.

-"Huevos Vacios" Traducido al inglés-respondió Kairi mientras permanecía serio.

-¿Huevos Vacios?-pregunto de nuevo Nagihiko-¿Qué es eso?

-Tsukasa-san-hablo Tadase-tú me hablaste de esos huevos. Son guardianes Charas que son separados de sus huevos. Los huevos regresan al dueño cuando la Chara ya… ha desaparecido.

Todos miraron boquiabiertos.

-¡Ran, Dia, Chicas!-grito Amu intentando buscarlas por todos lados.

-¿Kusu-Kusu?-buscaba Rima por la tinta.

-¿Eru, Iru?-Utau busco por los libros.

-Descuiden-les calmo Tsukasa-ellos han de seguir vivos porque de ser lo contrario sus huevos de corazón hubieran vuelto a su cuerpo. O estaría blancos ahora-señalo a los huevos que estaban llenos de color.

-Tengo una teoría de donde están-menciono Tadase mientras recogía un libro-¡Fueron a buscar el embrión!

-¡En serio!-se alarmaron todos-¡Donde están!

-La tinta mancho el lugar-se quejo Tadase mientras tenía las manos manchadas del liquido negro.

-¿Y cómo sabes que fueron por el embrión?-pregunto Utau mientras se cargaba de Kukai para estar en pie.

-Conozco a Kiseki. Apuesto a que fueron por eso-Tadase se mostraba seguro.

-O quizás se fueron a otro lado pensando que ya los habíamos abandonado-comento Nagihiko- y ese libro se cayó después de haberse ido. Las posibilidades existen.

Todos comenzaron a dudar.

-¡No duden!-les grito Tsukasa-¡Si dudan sus Charas desaparecerán!

Todos se sorprendieron.

-Me llevare el libro a mi casa, Tsukasa-san-le infirmo Tadase-intentare ver si fueron por el embrión y a qué lugar. Estoy seguro que Kiseki los llevo a buscar el embrión-se mostro seguro-Fujisaki-san.

Nagihiko presto atención.

-No dudes. Los encontraremos.

Nagihiko y todos asintieron. Los encontrarían. Cada uno agarro sus huevos vacios y los guardaron como un tesoro. Aun había esperanzas. Amu sabia que ahora Tadase se había vuelto en realidad en un Rey.

**Jhoshy: Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo y dejn reviews – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Miki: Bueno para no ser tu historia esta interesante – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Jhoshy: Lo se, y yo que me hago preguntas porque no me salen fics asi – dice con un aura deprimente.**

**Miki: Bueno no te desanimes además se que tu tienes unas historias en esa libreta suya – dice con una sonrisa forjada.**

**Jhoshy: Es cierto bueno hasta el tercer capi.**


	3. El Dificil viaje de las Charas

**Jhoshy: Hola chicos e aquí el nuevo capitulo, se que los deje con la intriga pero me han dejado subir el capitulo – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Ikuto: Bueno, lo que pasa es que Jhoshy, no ha podido escribir ya que su primito la a estado fastidiando – dice con una gotita en la sien.**

**Jhoshy: Pues tú no sabes como es él, si en un día quise matarme – dice apunto de llorar – además se va a quedar un mes.**

**Ikuto: Bueno no nos cuentes tu vida y escribe el capitulo – dice fastidiado – Bueno a Black ross, no le pertenece Shugo Chara ni esta historia si no a DianaCC.**

Capitulo 3: El difícil viaje de las Charas comienza

-Tengo hambre-desu-Suu estaba flotando en el cielo junto con los demás Charas en una hermosa noche estrellada.

-No hemos comido nada desde que nos levantamos-dechu-Pepe se tambaleaba y peligraba con que se fuera a caer.

-No titubeen mis leales súbditos. No vamos ni por la mitad del camino y ya se están quejando-Kiseki llevaba en sus manos algo que parecía el mapa para llegar a Tokio-según este mapa nos hace falta volar aproximadamente 900 kilómetros.

-Reencarnaría diez veces antes de llegar a Tokio nyaa- Yoru estaba frustrado-y eso que los gatos tenemos siete vidas.

-Pero, ¿contara si eres un Shugo Chara gato?-Ran bostezo y sintió el cuerpo muy ligero como para seguir volando. La vista era hermosa, quizás para mañana ya habrían salido de ella pero les tomaría días o incluso hasta semanas llegar a Tokio volando.

-Descansemos un poco. Mi cuerpo no está hecho de piedra-Kusu-Kusu descendió hasta llegar a tierra. Se dejo caer en un montón de hierba fresca y suave y cayo dormida.

-Bueno lo básico para ir a una batalla es descansar mucho-Kiseki doblo el mapa que era bastante grande como para tenerlo agarrado-descansen plebeyos.

Todos descendieron hasta tierra y se acomodaron en el suave pasto que estaba en realidad calentito y cómodo.

-Un Rey no puede dormir junto con los plebeyos-Kiseki busco por todos lados algo que le pudiera servir pero no encontraba nada.

Finalmente encontró un perfecto lugar para dormir. Una canasta con un trapo blanco y suave estaba abandonada en el pasto. Kiseki la llevo hasta donde los demás y presumió su suerte.

-Esto de lo que estábamos hablando-pero hubo algo que ignoro. Todos estaban cansados y no habían escuchado las vanidades de él. Kiseki los ignoro y se puso en la canasta para descansar con el rostro frustrado.

-Nota nueva-Eru saco su libretita y se dispuso a escribir-el Rey sigue siendo impopular-lujo guardo si libretita y cerró los ojos, bueno siempre los ha tenido cerrados.

Kiseki se enojo por el pequeño comentario de Eru y se tapo entre la manta. Mikki lo observaba con lastima y se dirigió a su encuentro. Sin que este se diera cuenta, Mikki se durmió pegada junto a él mientras la luz de la luna los alumbrara.

-Definitivamente, fueron a Tokio-Tadase dejo mostrar el papel a él mismo mientras mostraba unas pequeñas ojeras por no haber nada en toda la noche.

Su cuarto no había cambiado en mucho. Solo que ahora estaba lleno de los innumerables nuevos libros que usaría para la universidad el próximo semestre. Por el momento tenían un mes de vacaciones antes de comenzar las clases.

Se cambio la piyama por una camiseta abotonada de color blanca y un pantalón de los mismos colores. Acomodo su cama con total precisión y calma pero algo estaba debajo de las sabanas. Algo redondo y frio. Nunca lo había notado ya que estaba en una parte no muy vista de la cama. Desordeno la cama por un momento y saco el objeto que estaba escondido.

Un huevo.

-¿Un Shugo Chara?-Tadase se sorprendió al ver el nuevo huevo guardián que quien sabe cuánto tiempo había estado escondido en su cama.

Estaba frio y blanco, apenas y se notaban los dibujos que mostraban de que iba a tratar su personalidad.

-No será que mi Shugo Chara se convirtió en un huevo Empty. ¿No será Kiseki?

Busco rápidamente en el cajón en donde había dejado el huevo de Kiseki. No era él, entonces era, ¿otro huevo que no había nacido?

-Me pregunto qué Guardián Chara iba a nacer de aquí-suspiro mientras lo notaba con melancolía. Su huevo comenzó a entibiarse pero aun se notaba frio.

-¿Sera que un día nacerá?-se pregunto el mismo mientras lo dejaba en su escritorio en una zona en donde estuviera seguro.

-Pero ni con Kiseki pude ser la persona que yo quería ser-se noto desanimado mientras el huevo comenzaba a ponerse de un color blanco y se ponía mas frio.

Tadase no lo había notado y salió de su casa en dirección al jardín real.

Amu por otra parte seguía durmiendo en su cuarto. Ya no vivía con sus padres sino en un pequeño apartamento cerca de la universidad en donde estudiaría.

Amu recordó la vez que les dijo a sus padres que viviría allí para que el viaje no fuera largo. Su papá lloro todo el día con la intención de que ella se retractara de su decisión pero no lo logro. Su madre le ayudo a llevarle sus cosas a donde sería su "casa" los próximos cinco años.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez al sentir en sus parpados el sol que resplandecía. Se estiro en la misma cama para poder tronarse los huesos de la espalda y la cadera pero sintió algo duro que estaba en su cama. Amu recordaba que solo ese tacto y esa "cosa" extra en su cama era sin nada más ni menos que…

-¡Ikuto!-grito Amu mientras empujaba a Ikuto fuera de su cama y se cubría su cuerpo con la colcha.

-Vaya aun me sigues tratando así-Ikuto se levanto del suelo mientras se sobaba los brazos-es que así quieres tratar a quien va a ser tu nuevo novio.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a entrar a mi cuarto?-Amu gritaba a todo lo que daba su voz pero luego pensó bien en las palabras que dijo Ikuto-¡Novio!

-Así es, yo me convertiré en tu nuevo novio-hablo con su tono de voz tan sereno que irritaba cada vez más a Amu-te deberías sentir alagada. No todas las chicas desperdiciarían esta oportunidad a menos que sean tontas.

-¡Tu mismo sabes que ahora Tadase-kun es mi novio! ¡Y aun así vienes como si me dieras una orden de que yo seré tu novia! ¡Estas equivocado!

-Yo nunca dije que tú serias mi novia, dije que YO sería tu novio, ósea que si quieres…-Ikuto observo con cara burlona los varios gestos que hacia Amu para tanto calmarse como para no matar a Ikuto.

-¡Lárgate de mi cuarto!-Amu dio un salto de la cama y empujo a Ikuto fuera de la habitación mientras este necesitaban que lo arrastraran para que se moviera. Finalmente lo saco, dio un portazo y puso seguro.

-Joder-mascullo Amu mientras se preguntaba cómo pudo haber entrado Ikuto a su cuarto si ya no poseía las habilidades que le brindaba Yoru.

Al recordar a las Charas, Amu no pudo evitar sentirse mal por dentro al preguntarse que estarían haciendo en ese momento sus queridas Charas. Se quito la bata que tenia puesta y se puso una blusa rosada con detalles negros con una falda con encaje de color negro en las puntas y se puso su típica cola que se hacía en la primaria. Buscaba una cola o un pasador para atárselo, finalmente encontró uno al azar y se lo coloco. Se observo en el espejo y su corazón no pudo evitar latir. Era el pasador que Tadase le había comprado esa vez antes de la pelea por el helado.

Esa vez había sido su primer beso indirecto hacia Ikuto. Quizás también para Tadase pero no logro recordar si el antes lo había probado un poco. Por qué era tan difícil decidirse entre los dos. ¿A quién amaba en realidad? Salió de su cuarto en dirección abajo en donde estaba la cocina para desayunar un poco deseando que algo de comida le pudiese ayudar a contestar sus preguntas.

Ya la mañana se notaba en toda la ciudad. El parque estaba lleno de sereno de la mañana mientras se sentía el aire a una hermosa y calurosa mañana.

Todas las Charas estaban descansando todavía hasta que se escucho el sonido de un estomago gruñendo.

Suu se levanto mientras se restregaba los ojos y sentía el sabor amargo en la boca. Tenía hambre. Ninguno se había levantado aun a excepción de ella pero aun tenía hambre. Toco el pasto para recoger un poco de sereno y poder lavarse la cara con ella. Pero en lugar de ello sintió algo peludo y suave. Los ojos de Suu brillaron de alegría al ver un enorme perro blanco que estaba parado en frente de ella.

-¡Hola amigo! Parece que aun te acuerdas de mí, ¿no?-froto con su mejilla el suave pelaje del animal.

El perro hizo señal de afecto y lamio el rostro de Suu.

-Me alegro de que aun me reconozcas-desu pero tengo mucha hambre y no podre jugar contigo hoy. Lo siento-Suu se paso las manos por su estomago mientras mostraba un rostro lleno de amargura.

El perro al entender los gestos que hacia Suu salió corriendo en dirección contraria mientras Suu lo observaba confundida.

Al poco rato regreso con una bolsa en su hocico y la dejo a los pies de Suu.

Suu lo observaba con brillo en los ojos.

-¡¿Tu mismo la conseguiste?!-Suu desenvolvió el paquete y se maravillo al ver los deliciosos manjares que estaban allí. Ya le empezaba a hacer agua la boca.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste-desu?-el perro por otra parte no le contesto per en su mente transcurrió todo lo que había pasado:

-Nos vemos-era Seiichirou de ya unos 15 años que iba en dirección a su escuela. Había cambiado bastante, ya era más grande y ya no usaba los lentes camino por una calle hasta que se encontró con su perro.

-¡Hola amigo!-saludo mientras dejaba su almuerzo en el suelo para poder saludar al animal-Lo siento pero no puedo jugar contigo ahora necesito ir a la escuela.

Sin que él lo hubiese podido evitar el animal zampo sus colmillos en el almuerzo y salió corriendo con él. Seiichirou solo se lo quedo viendo.

La memoria del perro de desvaneció y al poco rato el también tenía que irse.

-¡Muchas gracias-desu!-Suu se despidió con la mano de quien había sido su amigo cuando los demás la dejaban abandonada. Ahora le traía la comida.

Poco a poco todos fueron levantándose y se encontraron con Suu que degustaba de infinidad de alimentos. Uno a uno se le hacía agua la boca.

-Oye Suu, ¿de dónde conseguiste tanta comida?-pregunto Ran mientras olfateaba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas unas salchichas que estaban bien cocidas.

-Un amiguito me las trajo-desu. Trajo para que todos puedan comer. Como no soy egoísta-desu, pueden comer lo que quieran-desu.

Mostro el enorme contenido mientras cada uno se empujaba y peleaba para poder conseguir algo de comer. Suu los observaba con una gota en la cabeza mientras sostenía una galleta.

Todos ya tenían algo de comer que disfrutaron con gusto. Todos menos Mikki que no alcanzo a ser rápida y no logro tener algo.

Como todos estaba hambrientos no notaron ese insignificante detalle y Mikki se quedo sentada en el pasto mientras el estomago le rugía.

Bajo el rostro hacia el pasto hasta que sintió que algo estaba arriba de ella. Un pedazo de carne asada bastante jugosa. Mikki no sabía si sorprenderse por la comida o de por quién se la estaba ofreciendo.

Era ni nada más ni nada menos que Kiseki mientras apartaba el rostro para no verla.

Tanta amabilidad era extraña en Kiseki que tanto Mikki como los demás estaban sorprendidos.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado ayer-menciono este con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-De-nada-titubeo Mikki mientras aceptaba la carne con total picaría y se la comenzaba a comer con alegría y con las mejillas rosadas. Kiseki seguía ruborizado que miradas picaras de los demás Charas comenzaron ver a los "tortolitos"

Kiseki observo el rostro de los demás que estaban cuchicheando mientras sonreía. Kiseki se avergonzó y rápidamente pensó en algo para que no perdiera su "estilo".

-Una plebeya no puede quedar débil. Nos queda mucho por que recorrer-menciono con su tono egoísta.

Mikki se entristeció mientras asentía.

-Nota nueva:-Eru saco su libretita-el Rey sigue siendo un insensible.

Las palabras acusadoras de Eru hirieron el increíblemente el corazón existente de Kiseki y se sintió mal por haberle hablado mal a Mikki pero se quedo con las ganas.

Suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en la hierba y seguía comiendo una galleta que tenia apartada.

El ambiente era bastante tenso que las Charas buscaron un medio para eliminarlo.

-¡Oye Mikki!-llamo Dia-¿Por qué no nos haces compañía aquí?

Mikki asintió mientras se unía e ellas que hacían lo posible para devolverle el ánimo.

Kusu-Kusu y Pepe hacían caras graciosas que alegraron todos y ayudaron a eliminar la tensión. Mikki también sonrió.

Ran estaba moviendo los pies de un lado para el otro ya que estaba feliz de que su panza estuviera llena.

-Bien, creo que no deberíamos tardarnos más-Dia hablo con voz clara y firme para que todos la oyera-debemos llegar pronto a Tokio para encontrar el Embrión.

Sonrió.

Todos asintieron mientras se levantaban del pasto y comenzaban a estirarse porque les faltaba muuucho que avanzar.

-Oye Dia, ¿no habría una manera más fácil de viajar?-pregunto Ran-Volando nos tomara un buen.

Dia pensó en eso detenidamente y luego sonrió.

-Esperen aquí-todos se extrañaron al ver como Dia floto hacia en donde estaba la canasta y Kiseki.

-Kiseki-pregunto Dia con tono amable-¿podremos usar la canasta para llegar más rápido?

Kiseki ni siquiera se molesto en voltearla a ver. Solo murmuro:

-Si es para llegar más rápido a Tokio, hagan lo que quieran-cruzo los brazos.

Dia agradeció y de sus manos apareció una vara dorada con una estrella en el centro. Todos se asombraron al ver como Dia lanzaba unas luces doradas brillantes por toda la canasta que en instantes comenzó a flotar.

-Así llegaremos más rápido-sonrió a todos. Todos se apresuraron hacia en donde estaba Dia que mostraba con júbilo su increíble poder.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso-dechu?-pregunto Pepe mientras flotaba por debajo de la canasta para ver si era cierto que servía. Y así era.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Dia mientras se subía a la canasta. Todos se apresuraron a subir mientras escogían el mejor lugar para estar cómodos en todo el viaje.

-Vamos Kiseki-le llamo Dia mientras la canasta comenzaba a alzar el vuelo. Este solo refunfuño mientras se elevaba y se ponía en un lugar apartado del resto.

Todos lo observaron con cierta lastima. La tensión volvió.

-¡Vamos!-interrumpió Dia mientras alzaban el vuelo y veían el parque completo desde el cielo. Todos quedaron maravillados por lo rápido que iba la canasta. A ese paso llegarían a Tokio en cosa de nada. Pero antes de salir de la ciudad tenían que llevar provisiones. Pero no podían volver a casa de sus dueños porque la misión se arruinaría. Tendrían que averiguar cómo lo lograrían.

Se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad mientras la canasta los llevaba flotando en el cielo. Era tan divertido.

*********************************************************

-¡No te dije que te largaras de mi casa!-le grito Amu a Ikuto mientras este estaba cómodamente sentado en un sofá en su pequeña sala. Al ver que este no se movía Amu sintió un enorme deseo de matarlo en ese instante.

-Me dijiste que me largara de tu cuarto-hablo serenamente-no de tu casa.

El comentario solo enfureció mas a Amu que ahora no sentía deseos de matarlo. ¡Lo iba a hacer!

Un sonido agudo interrumpió la ira de Amu. Esta observo su reloj. ¡SE LE ESTABA HACIENDO TARDE!

Ikuto solo veía a Amu que corría de un lado para otro comiendo trozos de un poco de la comida que había en su refrigerador.

-¿Por qué corres?-pregunto-¿No que estabas en vacaciones?

-¡Sí! ¡Pero es que trabajo medio tiempo para poder pagar la renta del departamento! Si no me apresuro llegare realmente tarde-Amu estada tan nerviosa que cogió un pan que estaba en la mesa y se lo fue comiendo hasta llegar a su puerta y tomo su bolso y cerró la puerta.

Retrocedió.

Se dirigió hasta donde estaba Ikuto y lo jalo por la camisa hasta dejarlo en la puerta.

-¡Esta no es tu casa! ¡Lárgate! ¡Estoy muy ocupada!-Amu salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble.

Ikuto se quedo en el porche de su entrada mientras suspiraba hacia el suelo.

Observo algo. Un pasador.

Lo reconoció. El pasador que le había regalado Tadase a Amu. Lo cogió con su mano y lo observo. Sonrió con una risa burlona mientras lo lanzaba hacia el cielo.

-Definitivamente no perderé. Amu será solo mía.

Dicho esto salió caminando tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

*********************************************************

Ran sentía el viento en su cara. Era tan agradable. La canasta se dirigía a una tienda de comida. Ya se olía el delicioso sabor en el aire.

Ran alzo los brazos para sentir más ese placer de volar a una velocidad increíble. Algo golpeo su cara.

Cayó dentro de la canasta con el objeto que le cayó aun pegado en la cara. Todos se quedaron viendo a Ran con gotas en la cabeza mientras esta seguía inconsciente.

Recupero el conocimiento. Tenía el rostro rojo mientras el objeto le caía en sus manos. Un pasador.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Temari mientras ayudaba a Ran a que se levantara.

-Es el pasador que Tadase le regalo a Amu-respondió Mikki mientras lo observaba fijamente-sí, es este.

Ran se levanto mientras recibía el pasador. Lo observo fijamente.

La imagen de Tadase que le sonreía se reflejo en el pasador. Ran se sonrojo mientras se revolvía la cabeza. Quizá fue por el golpe que estaba viendo alucinaciones.

-Muy bien, hay que conseguir comida-informo Dia-¿una idea?

Nadie respondía.

-Yo tengo una idea-nyaa-menciono Yoru mientras se elevaba arriba de todos-pero necesito tiempo y que todos me ayuden.

Todos escucharon el plan de Yoru mientras sonreían.

*********************************************************

Tadase llego al Jardín Real, tal y como le había indicado Tsukasa.

Suspiro con aire lleno de preocupaciones en la cabeza. Por lo menos ya sabía que los Charas se dirigían a Tokio.

Cuando llego encontró a Tsukasa tomando una taza de té en compañía de dos invitados. Tadase apenas y los reconocía. Habían pasado casi cuatro años sin verlos. Hikaru-kun y Rikka-chan.

Los dos estaban de trece años y estaba en compañía de dos criaturas volando alrededor de ellos. Sus Charas-se dijo Tadase mientras avanzaba.

Rikka solo tuvo un momento para reconocerlo y lanzarse en sus brazos. Hikaru por otra parte permaneció sentado junto con Tsukasa mientras veían la escena.

-¡Tadase-senpai! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Ya me empezaba a preguntar qué había pasado con ustedes. Casi no me venían a visitar y me sentía muy sola, ¡pero ahora estas aquí!

Rikka se restregó en la camisa de Tadase mientras este la veía con una gota en la cabeza.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte, Rikka-chan-sonó Tadase cortes.

Rikka se sorprendió y sus ojos brillaron.

-¡Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me llamas por mi nombre solo, senpai!-se siguió restregando-Además has crecido muuucho y tu voz también ha cambiado.

Tadase seguía mirándola con una ahora enorme gota en la cabeza mientras notaba que no había cambiado en nada.

-Traje a Rikka-chan y a Hikaru-kun para que los ayuden a encontrar sus Charas-hablo Tsukasa.

-¿Es cierto senpai? ¿Sus Charas desaparecieron?-Rikka seguía sorprendida mientras ahora Tadase se botaba melancólico.

-La verdad Tsukasa-san, ya se adonde fueron los Charas. Fueron a Tokio.

-¿A buscar el Embrión, no?-hablo por primera vez Hikaru mientras dejaba su taza de té a un lado.

Tadase asintió.

-Había leído hace unos días sobre esa extraña luz que está en el pico de la Torre de Tokio, lo más probable es que se trate del Embrión.

-Entonces, ¿sugieres que fueron a buscar el Embrión?-pregunto Tsukasa a Tadase mientras este asentía-Ya veo.

-Bueno pero hare un pequeño viejo para ver si no me equivoque-aclaro Tadase mientras se separaba por un momento de Rikka.

-Senpai-hablo Rikka-¿no se suponía que los Guardianes ayudaban a recuperar los huevos de los corazones de los niños? ¿Por qué ustedes dudan de sus propios deseos?-Rikka miro fijamente a Tadase mientras este no tenia palabras para responderle.

-A veces los adultos dudan, Rikka-le contesto Tsukasa mientras se dirigía a ella-Nunca sabrás si un día dudaras de la existencia de Hotaru.

-¡Eso jamás!-Rikka abrazo a Hotaru mientras se aferraba bastante a ella-¡Nunca pasara!

-Eso espero-le sonrió Tsukasa.

-Por cierto nunca vi como era el Chara de Ichinomiya-kun-Tadase dirigió su mirada a Hikaru que no se sorprendió en absoluto.

-Solo lo han visto unas cuantas personas, ¿no?-pregunto Tsukasa-Hiiragi-chan y yo.-Hikaru asintió.

-¿Puedo verlo?-pregunto Tadase con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no?-Hikaru se hizo a un lado dejando ver un Chara bastante brillante de cabellos dorados y piel resplandeciente. Sus ojos eran de un color dorado y vestía un traje de etiqueta de color blanco. Brillaba demasiado.

-Su nombre es Akarui*-informo Hikaru.-Mi Shugo Chara.

Akarui se presento enfrente de todos mientras sonreía.

Tadase se sorprendió. Este era el supuesto "yo" de Hikaru.

-¿Qué cambio de personalidad haces con él?-pregunto de nuevo.

-Hace el "Shining Jewel*"-respondió Rikka en su lugar. Hikaru permaneció callado mientras asentía.

-Rikka-chan-le llamo Hikaru-mañana tenemos escuela y tenemos un trabajo que hacer en exactamente treinta y tres minutos para poder acabarlo en 3.7 horas. Si nos disculpan.-dicho esto tomo de la mano a Rikka y se la llevo por la salida. Rikka solo pataleaba mientras Tadase y Tsukasa observaban la escena con gotas en la cabeza.

-Bien, yo también me voy-hablo Tadase a Tsukasa-necesito comprar el boleto para buscarlos.

-No te lo tomes tan deprisa, a este paso quizás aun estén en la ciudad.

-Quizás pero no necesariamente me iré mañana. Tengo un mes de vacaciones todavía.

Tadase salió del Jardín Real mientras pensó en lo lindo que fue distraerse un poco como le había indicado Tsukasa y reencontrarse a viejos conocidos de nuevo mientras aun seguía pensando si contarles o no sobre su nuevo Chara que aun no había nacido.

*********************************************************

-¿Todos están al pie del plan-nyaa?-pregunto Yoru con tiempo mientras estaban escondidos junto con la canasta detrás de un callejón.

Todos excepto Kiseki asintieron y estuvieron de acuerdo al plan.

Yoru llamo a sus viejos amigos, los gatos que le habían ayudado en muchas ocasiones. Esta vez a de acuerdos con el plan, entraron a la tienda e hicieron todo el caos posible para que los dueños fueran a perseguirlos fuera de la tienda para causar distracción. Y así fue. Los Charas aprovecharon para entrar a la tienda y agarrar la comida que les hiciera falta para el viaje llevándose dulces y carnes y varios tipos de comida y bebida.

-No se siente bien robar-desu-se lamento Suu mientras llevaba una enorme galleta.

-Pero la necesitamos para el viaje-le recordó Ran.

-Un samurái pierde el honor haciendo esto-se quejo Musashi mientras ayudaba a Eru e Iru con una bolsa de botanas.

-¡No se quejen-nyaa! ¡Tenemos comida, ¿no?!

Todos tuvieron que asentir de mala gana mientras se dirigían al callejón.

Kiseki estaba dentro de la canasta con los brazos cruzados. Parecía estar algo deprimido. Mikki estaba a un metro de él con la cara lago triste. Estaba un poco mal por la manera en que Kiseki la había tratado.

Al poco rato vinieron los demás Charas con la comida que les serviría por varios días. Las metieron poco a poco en la canasta mientras calculaban el peso para que tanto ellos como la comida entraran.

Temari estaba metiendo un chocolate cuando sintió un agudo golpe en el pecho. Nadie había notado eso hasta que Temari poco a poco empezó a ponerse pálida hasta caer en el suelo.

-Nadeshiko, no-musito antes de quedar completamente pálida. Casi estaba transparente. Ya fue cuando todos la notaron.

**Jhoshy: Bueno aquí esta el capitulo y terminado – dice alegre – Ikuto te a gustado – dice buscando a cierto neko – Ikuto? – Lo busca y encuentra una nota – a que Ikuto ha dejado una nota para ustedes.**

"_**Querida lectoras dejen reviews,para**_

_**Que asi Jhoshy escriba los capítulos,bueno**_

_**Sin mas que decir me despido, **_

_**Que tengan sueños eróticos conmigo"**_

_**Ikuto Tsukiyomi**_

**Jhoshy: Ese Ikuto, bueno sin mas que decir los dejo y hasta la próxima – se despide y sale de la habitación.**


	4. Huevos Empty

**Jhoshy: Bueno lo siento por no subir los capítulos mas rápido lo que sucede es que estaba escribiendo los capítulos de mi fic "Mi nueva vida" que es un crossover entre Shugo Chara y Sakura Card Captor – dice feliz**

**Amu: Bueno no te demores en subir que los lectores esperan tu fic con ansias – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno mis sinceras disculpas por no subir los capítulos – dice con una sonrisa – Amu has el declaimer.**

**Amu: Claro Black ross, no le pertenece Shugo Chara, ni esta historia esta historia le pertenece a DianaCC.**

Capitulo 4: Huevos Empty

Los pensamientos transcurrían por la mente de Nadeshiko, una tras una.

-"Me la pase la mayor parte de mi vida siendo una chica"-pensó ella cuando estaba como chica-"Mi niñez fue algo difícil porque tenía que actuar como una chica"

Nagihiko se puso en frente del espejo. La verdad casi no había cambiado mucho desde que se encontró con todos de nuevo. No se había cortado el cabello y aun tenía el cuerpo delicado como si fuera el de una chica. Pero él no era una chica.

Con sus dos manos agarro su cabello para que le quedara como una cola.

-Fujisaki Nadeshiko-menciono Nagihiko con una voz suave como cuando era Nadeshiko-pero, no puedo engañarme más.

Observo su cuerpo, podía ser delicado como una chica pero en realidad era hombre.

-Quizás, cuando era más joven pude haber pasado por una chica, pero ahora ya no. Ya soy un adulto y tengo que ser lo que soy en realidad. Amo la danza, ¡me encanta!-bajo el rostro-Pero… ya no soy lo suficientemente delicada como para serlo. Era solo por Temari que podía lograrlo, pero, a pesar de que Hotori-kun me dijo que no dudara es tan complicado. ¿Sera que en serio volverá Temari? Pero, si vuelve… ¿Qué provecho sacare? Ya no soy tan sensible para danzar como si fuera una chica.

Temari quedo paralizada. Le dolía el pecho como si le estuviesen clavado algo puntiagudo. Poco a poco empezó a perder color y cayó en el suelo.

-¿Temari?-pregunto Ran mientras soltaba lo que tenía en manos y se dirigía a ella con cara preocupada.

Nagihiko suspiro. Sintió una fuerte punzada. Un brillo apareció frente a ella. Se unieron más y más hasta formar una esfera de brillo. El huevo de Temari apareció entre esos brillos. Nagihiko, aun sin comprender retrocedió un poco. El huevo de Temari comenzó a ponerse más y más blanco hasta quedar sin los dibujos de las flores de cerezo rosas que antes tenía.

-¿Temari…?-musito Nagihiko mientras lagrimas surgían de sus ojos. El huevo se adentro en su pecho. Nagihiko se lo toco, sentía el huevo dentro de él de nuevo. Pero no se sentía nada, sentía vacio. Las lagrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas-¿Qué te he hecho?-menciono Nagihiko mientras se dejaba caer entre sus rodillas en el suelo y clamaba de sufrimiento.

*************************************************

-¡Temari!-Ran toco la frente de esta. No estaba caliente ni fría. Era bastante extraño. No se sentía tampoco. Era como tocar el aire pero su cuerpo aun estaba allí. Como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿Qué le paso a Temari-desu?-pregunto Suu mientras traía algo que parecía agua y se lo dejaba caer en la boca de Temari. No funciono, no la bebía.

-¡Casi parece como si fuera a desaparecer!-exclamo Mikki mientras observaba a Temari que perdía color segundo por segundo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Daichi mientras se acercaba a Temari e intentaba tocarla, pero fue en vano no se sentía.

-¿Son tontos?-pregunto irónico Kiseki mientras permanecía cruzado de brazos-Se convirtió en una personalidad Empty.

-¿Personalidad Empty?-preguntaron todos en coro y confundidos.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Ran.

-A diferencia de los huevos "X" y los huevos "?"-hablo Dia serenamente-los huevos Empty o Personalidades Empty ocurren cuando la persona ya es adulta. Sus sueños son abandonados y se desilusiona de ellos rápidamente, al ver que ese sueño no se cumplirá o no valdrá la pena seguir intentándolo el Chara empieza a sentir lo que Temari sintió: una sensación de tristeza de su dueño. Al ocurrir eso el huevo se vuelve blanco y la persona recupera su huevo de corazón, sin, el Chara dentro. El Chara desaparece un día después.

-¡Que!-exclamo sobresaltado Daichi mientras tocaba suavemente el rostro semi-desaparecido de Temari-¡No puede ser…!

-¡Eso nos pasara!-Eru flotaba en el aire como loca mientras estaba paranoia-¡Utau! ¡No dudes de mí! ¡Sigo siendo buena!

-¡Cállate, idiota!-Iru la bajo por los pies mientras la sacudía-¡Eso nunca…! ¡Nunca! ¡Nos pasara!

-Iru-musito Eru mientras podía notar que esta tenía unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Amu-chan!-grito Ran al cielo-¡no dudes de nosotras!

-¡Así es-desu!-afirmo Suu.

-¡Confía!-exclamo Mikki.

-¡No te rindas!-apoyo Dia.

Todos comenzaron a gritar a sus dueños que no desconfiaran de ello. Kiseki estaba aun con los brazos cruzados en la canasta. Los gritos lo irritaban.

-¡CALLENSE!-les grito-¡Si gritan así! ¡De todas maneras nunca los escucharan!

-Kiseki-musito Mikki.

Kiseki suspiro mientras permanecía de nuevo callado. Por lo menos logro que se callaran.

Dia voló hacia donde él estaba. Le dio un toque en el hombro.

-Todo estará bien, Kiseki-sonrió Dia-tu tampoco tienes que estar preocupado. ¡Llegaremos a Tokio y encontraremos el Embrión hasta que nos cueste la vida! Todo sea por nuestros dueños.

Kiseki permaneció boquiabierto mientras asentía. Dia sonrió mientras hacía señas de que ya era hora de irse.

*************************************************

-Este día me la he pasado vagueando-suspiro Tadase mientras tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y tenía un pesar en caminar-tiene más de cuatro horas desde que estuve en el Jardín Real y aun no he llegado a mi casa.

Se detuvo por un momento mientras de su bolsillo sacaba su celular para ver la hora. Se sorprendió al sentir algo liso y casi tibio. El huevo blanco.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-le dio vuelta para ver si estaba bien. De su otro bolsillo saco el huevo azul que le había pertenecido a Kiseki. Aun seguía tibio lo que significaba que Kiseki estaba bien.

Siguió caminando por el parque cuando encontró una banca en donde estaban Rikka y Hikaru sentados mientras conversaban. Rikka se notaba muy animada y Hikaru solo estaba callado escuchando.

Rikka paro la conversación cuando sintió la presencia de Tadase. Se abalanzo sobre él mientras este permanecía quieto con una gota en la cabeza.

-Hola de nuevo, Rikka-chan-saludo Tadase mientras intentaba separar a Rikka de su cuerpo.

-¡Senpai!-se froto la cara en el estomago de Tadase mientras se negaba a soltarse-No es común que me llames por mi solo nombre.

-¿A si?-se extraño él mientras finalmente logro soltarse de ella.

-Por lo general el senpai llama a las personas por su apellido-informo Hikaru mientras se unía a la conversación.

-Ah, es cierto-finalmente aclaro-bueno es que… quiero cambiar un poco mi modo de ser. Tenerles más confianza a las personas.

-¡Eso es sensacional, senpai!-de algún modo Rikka logro juntarse al cuerpo de Tadase mientras este intentaba soltarse de ella de nuevo.

-¿Ya terminaron su proyecto?-pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Terminamos diez minutos tarde de lo acordado-Hikaru no había cambiado en nada, pensó Tadase-te lo dije, Rikka.

-Pero, ¿Qué son diez minutos?-Rikka mostro su actitud despreocupada mientras le agarraba por el cuello a Hikaru y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Este pareció que se ruborizaba un poco.

-¿Ustedes salen?-se extraño Tadase.

-¿Algún problema?-pregunto Hikaru mientras intentaba igual soltarse de Rikka que se negaba a soltarlo.

-En absoluto-negó Tadase-solo…preguntaba…

-¡Sí!-afirmo Rikka mientras le hacia el favor a Hikaru de soltarlo-¡cinco bonitos meses!

-Me alegro…-hablo Tadase un poco sarcástico. "Pobre para Hikaru", pensó pero Hikaru no parecía incomodo. Todo lo contrario.

-¿Y sigues saliendo con Amu-senpai? Yo no la he visto-se quejo Rikka mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Pues…-Tadase no sabía si salían o no-todo depende de ella…

-¡Ah! ¡Esa senpai!-hablo sarcástica Rikka mientras hablaba con autoridad-¡Nunca se decide!

-Sí, quizás tengas razón-afirmo Tadase con una gota en la cabeza-Por cierto-cambio de tema-No creo que hayan ido por querer al Jardín Real, ¿a que fueron?

-¿A que fuimos?-repitió Rikka mientras pensaba-¡Ah! Tsukasa-san nos llamo para ver si nosotros aun conservábamos nuestras Charas. Y si era así si podía haber un medio para que supiéramos donde están las demás… como sabes que entre ellos se pueden sentir y eso…

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!-aclaro Tadase para que Rikka continuara.

-Bueno, al parecer no se logro saber mucho. Solo que los Charas puede que estén cerca de la ciudad o quizás ya fuera.

-Con que si-se aclaro Tadase mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo y sintió su nuevo Chara que aun no había nacido pero no lo mostro a los demás.-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están sus Charas?

-Están comiendo unos helados por allá-señalo cerca de donde estaban sentados en la hierba mientras observaba a dos figuritas comer con unas cucharas un pequeño bote de helado. Tadase sintió extraño al recordar las Charas, se preguntaría si Kiseki estuviera bien. Lo único como podría ayudarlo a regresar es no dudando de él.

-Bien, creo que ya me voy-Tadase se despidió de Rikka y Hikaru. Hikaru saludo tranquilamente pero Rikka se abalanzo a él (de nuevo) mientras se restregaba en su estomago. Tadase intento soltársela de nuevo. Lo logro.

Se despidió con la mano y siguió caminando. Ver a las Charas comer un helado le dio el antojo de comerse uno.

Se dirigió a la tienda a comprarse uno. Mientras esperaba que lo atendieran observo una pareja de enamorados que se comían un helado entre los dos.

Tadase recordó el incidente con el helado. Amu, Ikuto y él. Ikuto había vuelto a Japón y ahora lucharía para que Amu se quedara con él.

-¿Qué quiere?-pregunto la empleada pero Tadase estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. La verdad no sabía a quién elegiría Amu. Iba a ser difícil retenerla a su lado, más como era Ikuto.

-Disculpe…-volvió a llamar la empleada. Ahora Tadase la escucho.

-Pues…-observo fijamente la cara de la empleada-¿Yamabuki-san?

-¡Hotori-senpai! ¡Qué milagro!-Saya se abalanzo a él (que tenían todos contra su pobre cuerpo ya frotado)-¡El destino nos quiere unir Hotori-senpai!

-Sí, sí…no sabía que trabajabas…aquí…

-Bueno, no es de mi estilo pero puedo ganar dinero y conocer chicos lindos a la vez, pero tú ganaste el primer lugar…

-¿En serio?-Tadase se soltó de ella mientras esta se volvía a reconfortar-¿Qué quieres, Hotori-san?

-Esto… ¿me da uno de va…?

"¿Así que te sigue gustando la vainilla?-la voz del recuerdo de lo que le dijo Ikuto ese mismo día retumbo en la cabeza de Tadase-No cabe duda que sigues teniendo gustos de niño…

-¿Va…?-repitió Saya trayendo de nuevo a Tadase a la realidad. Ese día estaba muy distraído-¿Vainilla?

-No, me da mejor una paleta helada de limón.

-Por supuesto- Saya le entrego su pedido mientras no dejaba de ver a Tadase mientras suspiraba aun cuando se iba-¡Vuelve cuando quieras, Hotori-san!-grito.

La verdad la paleta helada de limón sabia bastante rica que se la termino rápido. Le devolvió las fuerzas que había perdido por no haber comido ese día y al mismo tiempo le refresco en ese día caluroso que esperaba que no lloviera. Siempre que hacía mucho calor era porque más tarde iba a llover.

Se dejo caer en uno de los asientos del parque mientras esperaba que el día pasara. La verdad se estaba aburriendo mucho. No quería molestar a Amu porque quizás aun no estaría en su casa ya que ella trabajaba en una cafetería. Quizás más al rato la iría a visitar a su departamento. Él al igual que ella vivía solo, pero el habitaba ya en una casa propia cerca casi de su universidad al igual que Amu pero no tan apartado de la ciudad.

Cerró los ojos por un instante. Se desvelo por averiguar lo que había en el papel y todo eso lo había dejado agotado.

Los volvió a abrir, se encontró con Fujisaki que estaba caminando sin rumbo.

-¿Fujisaki-kun?-pregunto Tadase.

-¿Hotori-san?-Nagihiko no pudo evitar derramar una lagrimas mientras se abalanzaba a él (en serio, ¿Qué tenían con abalanzarse a él hoy?)

-¿Qué te pasa?-Tadase estaba sorprendido. Por suerte nadie los estaba viendo.

-Temari… ella… ¡ya no está!

-Bueno, ninguno de los Charas esta… así que…

-¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ella… no está…! ¡En este mundo!

-No te comprendo, Fujisaki…

-¡No sé si Rhythm también… él…!-Nagihiko lloraba como si la vida se le fuera a salir.

Otro resplandor hubo y apareció el huevo de Rhythm en frente de él. Al igual que Temari se puso blanco y se incrusto en el pecho de Nagihiko.

-¿Huevo Empty?-musito Tadase mientras Nagihiko estaba consternado.

-¡No! ¡Que hice!-Nagihiko sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Al igual que Temari, Rhythm cayo pálido en la canasta mientras todas las Charas se fijaban en él.

-¡Otro Huevo Empty!-exclamo Ran.

-¡Regresemos-desu!-sollozo Suu-¡no me importa el Embrión! Si Amu-chan nos ve eso me basta…

Mikki le dio una bofetada a Suu mientras se calmaba.

-Gracias Mikki-Suu se sobo-pero pudiste calmarme de otra manera, ¿sabías?

-Tenía que calmarte de alguna manera-se excuso Mikki.

-Ya van dos-musito Dia-Temari y Rhythm. Esto es muy serio.

-¿Por qué no regresamos de nuevo al jardín Real-dechu? Esto es muy tonto.

-Si quieres tú vete-hablo Kiseki-no te obligo a que sigas.

-Pero es muy peligroso. No sabemos si aun seguimos en la ciudad o si por lo menos donde estamos-hablo Eru-o tan siquiera si sabemos que rumbo estamos tomando.

-¡Hay que admitirlo! ¡Estamos perdidos-nyaa!

-La dirección a la que va la canasta la dirigí para ir directamente a Tokio-aclaro Dia-pero aun así no sé en qué lugar estamos. Esta parte de la ciudad no la había visto.

-Tenemos que encontrar pronto ese Embrión-menciono Daichi-así pediría que se despertara de nuevo Temari.

Todos se sorprendieron.

-Daichi, ¿no será qué...?-pregunto Suu mientras se ruborizaba.

-¿Qué me gusta Temari?-pregunto este-Pues… un poco…

-Pero, ¿no que te molestaba que solo pensara en su kimono?

-Era bastante divertida. Y es muy enérgica, me agrada eso de ella.

-No te preocupes, Daichi-hablo Dia-encontraremos el Embrión. Te lo prometo.

El asintió mientras Dia se sentaba de nuevo a descansar un poco. Usar magia para que la canasta se moviera era bastante duro. Era necesario descansar.

-Espero y no hayan mas Huevos Empty-hablo Kusu-Kusu-es bastante duro verlos así.

-Pronto no las veras ya que desaparecerán-hablo Iru mientras flotaba alrededor de ella.

-Me preocupa Rima-hablo-ha estado muy dudosa desde la última vez que la vi…

Mikki estaba algo aburrida. Suu estaba apareciendo mantas para cubrir a Temari y Rhythm. Dia descansaba y los demás estaban discutiendo si seguir o no con esa misión.

Kiseki se mostraba indiferente respecto a los comentarios de los demás sobre abandonar la misión y regresar de nuevo con los demás.

Mikki sabía que ellos intentaban mostrarse fuertes pero en realidad estaban bastante preocupados. Tarde o temprano sus dueños podrían dudar sobre su existencia y abandonar sus sueños y ellos desaparecerían. Pero, aunque regresaran de nuevo ellos tarde o temprano dudarían y allí acabarían. Quizás si valía la pena después de todo buscar y encontrar en Embrión. Aun cuando arriesgaran sus propias vidas.

Se acomodo en un lado de la canasta y saco su cuaderno de bocetos y comenzó a dibujar. Dibujo una línea recta en medio y comenzó a dibujar óvalos alrededor. Tal parecía, no estaba inspirada así que los guardo de nuevo en su morral azul. Suspiro.

Observo por todos lados esperando ver si reconocía algún lado. Nada. Todo estaba desconocido para ella, así que si quisiera volver con Amu sería imposible porque no sabría ni donde estaría.

Siguió observando de todas maneras. Encontró a Ran flotando fuera de la canasta en posición sentada. Tenía en sus manos el pasador que le había caído en la cara y lo observaba detenidamente como si traspasara ante ella.

-¿Qué haces?-la voz de Mikki interrumpió los pensamientos de Ran mientras esta ocultaba el pasador detrás de su espalda.

Nada-contesto titubeante mientras estaba nerviosa.

-¡Anda! El pasador es muy grande, hasta a un kilometro de distancia te lo vería-hablo Mikki irónica. Ran tuvo que mostrarlo algo apenada. Mikki la observo detenidamente mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Por qué observabas ese pasador? Antes era de Amu, ¿no?

Ran asintió.

-¿Lo conservas porque te recuerda a Amu-chan, no?-pregunto Mikki.

Ran negó.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé. Es algo extraño que yo sienta esto. Un extraño sentimiento al observar este pasador y no es nostalgia al recordar a Amu-chan, sino como que otra cosa…-musito mientras observaba el pasador.

Mikki solo le dio un golpecito en su espalda.

-No sé si lo que yo creo es lo que sientes, pero… estoy segura de que él sabrá responderte.

-¿Hum? ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Ran confundida.

-Sobre Tadase-kun.

Ran se sonrojo.

-¡¿Cómo crees eso, Mikki?!-Ran estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Acaso me equivoco?-le pregunto rápidamente mientras Ran seguía roja y agitaba los brazos.

-Pues…-titubeo Ran-…no…. lo sé…

-Si mal no recuerdo Amu me conto de que antes de que tu nacieras hiciste cambio de personalidad con ella y se le declaro a Tadase, aunque claro ella me dijo que no fueron sus palabras las que salieron sino las tuyas.

Ran recordó la escena detenidamente.

-"¡Me gustas mucho, mi Príncipe!"

-Pero yo le di el valor para que dijera lo que sentía-hablo rápidamente Ran y con modestia-yo no era quien hablo sino ella pero yo le daba el valor.

-Entonces… ¿no?

Ran suspiro.

-De todas maneras aunque así fuera sería tan ilógico sentir ese sentimiento. Es algo tonto que empecé a sentir, ¿amor? Es completamente ilógico que un humano quedara con un Chara.

-Pero aun así, se siente más tranquilo uno cuando desquita todo lo que siente y se lo dice a la persona que ama-hablo serenamente Mikki.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no te le declaras a Kiseki?-ataco Ran mientras ahora ella sonreía y Mikki se ruborizaba.

-Eso es otro tema-se excuso mientras intentaba calmar su sonrojo volteando a otro lado.

-Yo ya te confesé todo. Ahora te toca a ti. Yo prometo declararme, si tú lo haces también.

Ran había dado en el blanco dejando a Mikki completamente roja.

-¿Y… por qué crees que a mí me gusta Kiseki?-esquivo Mikki mientras intentaba confundir a Ran para que ya no hablaran de ese tema.

-No lo creo. Se ve. Es obvio que eres idéntica a Amu con referencia a los amores y eso pero tú eres diferente porque lo tuyo si es seguro. En cambio Amu está pasando por una dura decisión para decidir entre las dos personas que ama. Aunque claro como nos encerró quizás ya se decidió así que quizás no me declarare porque me veré como una tonta.

Ran ahora estaba deprimida mientras Mikki estaba sonrojada.

-Bueno-hablo Mikki-la verdad es cierto lo que dices referente a que quizás me guste más Kiseki que a los demás que igual me han gustado pero tú aun tienes que intentarlo. Aunque este con Amu es mejor intentarlo y decirlo todo lo que sientes y, quien sabe, a lo mejor te corresponde.

Ran la miro como si le hubiese dicho que habrá paz mundial.

-Dije: "Quien sabe"-repitió.

-Tienes razón-hablo serenamente-¡es cierto!-se reanimo-¡lo intentare! Pero, si tú también lo intentas…-Ran puso una cara burlona.

Mikki estaba completamente roja. No quería que Ran le ganara.

-¡De acuerdo!-exclamo roja mientras pensaba si había tomado una buena decisión.

-Que bien-exclamo Ran en tono de satisfacción. Mikki solo la observaba con desprecio.

Ran carcajeaba. Al parecer la risa de Ran cortaba esa horrible tensión que sentían todos y se calmaron todos.

-¡Vamos a lograrlo! ¡Si se puede! ¡Si se puede!-Ran movía con alegría sus pompones mientras canturreaba la porra.

Todos dejaron esa tensión perturbante y se animaron más al igual que se calmaron.

Mikki observo a Kiseki que estaba descansando.

Al parecer se le iba a declarar pero claro, no hoy… quizás otro día…

Ran por otra parte se coloco el pasador en su cabello aunque le quedaba un poco grande casi cubría todo su cabello. Asa que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Tenía un adorno y además le protegía del sol.

Ella igual pensaba en que se le iba declarar a Tadase. Jamás lo había visto tan amable y dulce como ahora. Era encantador, ahora comprendía porque Amu estaba enamorada de él. Aunque quizás ahora andará con él pero como decía Mikki más valía soltar todo lo que sentía. Nada perdía con intentarlo.

*************************************************

-¿Se desmayo?-Tsukasa toco suavemente el rostro de Nagihiko que descansaba en su oficina en un sofá. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía bastante triste.

-Tal parece-contesto Tadase-yo igual me asombre cuando paso todo eso. Al parecer acaba de tener su experiencia teniendo Huevos Empty-mostro un rostro algo serio.

-¿Huevos Empty?-repitió Tsukasa-Vaya, habría que advertirles a los demás respecto a eso.

Tadase asintió.

-Pero, desde que nos reuniste no he tenido la oportunidad de volverlos a ver. Ni a Amu.

-Tendrás que encontrarla hoy para decirle respecto a esto.

-Ya lo sé-musito él.

-¿Cómo pudiste traerlo?-pregunto Tsukasa a Tadase mientras se dirigía a Nagihiko-¿Acaso no se vio raro?

Puso una cara burlona.

-Bueno, en cierto modo hubiese sido raro que yo haya cargado a Fujisaki-kun, pero por suerte sigue teniendo el cabello largo, así que la traje de espaldas para que pareciese una chica. Además casi no había gente.

-Ya me lo imagino-exclamo burlón.

-No es momento para divertirse-le reclamo un poco enojado.

-Sí, lo sé. Intentare comunicarme con los demás para advertir de esto. Tú intenta encontrar a Amu y háblale de esto, pero hazlo calmadamente. Ya sabemos cómo es ella.

Tadase asintió.

-Bien-hablo Tsukasa-puedes irte. En cuanto despierte le explicare todo, no te preocupes.

Tadase asintió mientras observaba de nuevo a Nagihiko. ¿Qué sentiría al recuperar sus Charas pero al mismo tiempo no tenerlas? Eso era lo malo de tener huevos Empty.

En cuanto salió del colegio el día se había pasado rápido. Ya unas estrellas se notaban en el cielo y este estaba de un color morado con rosa, naranja y amarillo.

Tenía trabajo que hacer. Encontrar a Amu. No sería difícil. Por esta hora ya tendría que estar en su casa.

Camino el camino en el cual iba a su departamento pasando por el parque. Ya las flores se habían cerrado y el viento soplaba cada vez más fresco y frio. Sí, iba a llover definitivamente, además se notaban las nubes grises que comenzaban a formarse.

Los focos del parque comenzaron a encenderse dejando ver con más claridad adonde iría.

Mientras caminaba se topo con una persona que venía desde la derecha y giraba para seguir la dirección que él. Reconoció que era Amu.

Llevaba una mochila bastante grande en un brazo y su bolso en el otro. Tenía sus cabellos amarrados en una cola y estaba alegre de encontrarse con él.

-¡Tadase-kun!-exclamo-¡Que milagro que te vuelvo a ver! Ha pasado días sin verte-se inclino para besarle en la mejilla. Él le respondió.

-Hola, buenas tardes Amu-exclamo con un tono de voz raro.

-¿Tadase-kun, estas bien? Te noto algo distraído.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-mintió.

-Que bueno-exclamo Amu-por cierto, ¿a dónde ibas?

-Iba a verte, Amu-chan-menciono mientras esta se sonrojaba.

-¿Por?-menciono sonrojada.

-Bueno, tengo algo importante que decirte. Algo muy importante-repitió.

Amu se sonrojo. Pensaba mal como de costumbre.

"Apenas tenían 18 años, ¿no pensaba en pedirle matrimonio o sí? Aun tenía que estudiar y eso. Pero ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Casarse? Tadase no es tono para arruinar su vida en el matrimonio temprano. El iba a trabajara antes de casarse, pero ¿sería con ella?"

"¡¿Por qué pensaba eso?!" "Pero, era cierto… él había estado algo raro esos días. No parecía el chico amable y dulce que había conocido. Era un poco más maduro y más competitivo."

-¿A sí?-pregunto-¿de qué?

-Es algo respecto a lo que pasara en el futuro.

"¡¿Acaso si le iba a pedir matrimonio?! ¡Aun era muy pronto!" "Tenía que dejarlo hablar y no andar pensando mal-se dijo"

-Me lo dirás ahora, o ¿Cuándo?

-Preferiría decírtelo en un lugar en donde solo estemos nosotros dos. En privado.

"¡¿Acaso…?!-que se dijo: No pensar mal" "Pero es que era tan inquietante"

Amu ponía una cara como de estar en las nubes y tenía corazoncitos flotando alrededor de ella.

-Entonces vamos a mi casa. Allá podremos… ya sabes…estar solos…-menciono sonrojada.

-De acuerdo-exclamo este mientras cogía su mano.- ¡Vamos!

Amu asintió y caminaron en dirección a la casa de Amu. Amu estaba ansiosa de saber lo que Tadase le iba a decir.

*************************************************

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Parecía un sonido tan tranquilizante que relajaba la mente.

Por lo menos empezó primero con unas delicadas y suaves gotas que cayeron arriba de la cabeza de Amu y Tadase.

-¡¿Ehh?!-exclamo Amu sorprendida-¡Nagihiko se desmayo! ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, eso es de lo que te quería hablar-respondió-mejor, apresurémonos en llegar. Esta lluvia está aumentando.

Amu se había quedado con la curiosidad. También se sentía extraña. El haber descubierto de que Nadeshiko era Nagihiko la había dejado rara desde que se vieron.

-La cuestión, es de que a un ya a esta edad a Fujisaki-kun le seguían enseñando las danzas japonesas de mujeres. Era bastante estresante para él.

-La verdad siempre pensé que eran dos personas diferentes-musito Amu-Nadeshiko Y Nagihiko. ¿Tú lo sabías?

Tadase asintió.

-Creo que solo Yuiki-san y tu eran quienes no lo sabían.

-Ah-musito-vaya. Es un chico y le hacen hacer cosas de mujeres. Sera que todo se debió al estrés.

-Todo te lo contare en cuanto lleguemos a tu casa, ¿bien?

"¿Qué tendría que ver lo que le iba a hablar Tadase de Nagihiko con respecto a su futuro?" "Por lo menos no era una petición de matrimonio"

Amu suspiro de alegría. Un peso menos.

Apenas la lluvia comenzó a aumentar ya habían llegado al apartamento de Amu.

Busco entre su bolso las llaves de la puerta. La verdad tanto ella como Tadase estaban empapados y solo quería entrar para secarse y tomar café mientras hablaban.

Mientras buscaba atinando la llave mientras observaba a Tadase, Amu noto algo diferente en él.

Ya no parecía el chico de 11 años que conoció por primera vez. Era más diferente. Ya era un joven adulto de 18 años de edad. Amu le sonrió mientras seguía buscando sus llaves pero de todas maneras este se mostro paciente, no tenía prisa.

Seguía teniendo esos cabellos dorados tan cálidos y suaves que una vez toco cuando se dieron su primer beso en su graduación. Esos ojos rojos como el vino que eran tan penetrantes y cálidos. Seguía con su piel blanca y su piel se había vuelto más esbelta como para parecer un chico de su edad. Era hermoso. ¿Pero que le pasaba? Si era tan encantador, entonces ¿Por qué no sentía el valor como para decir que le pertenecía? Como si no lo mereciera.

Además ya no sentía los mismo hacía el desde que Ikuto había vuelto de Japón, pero, ¿Cómo decirle esos nuevos sentimientos? No quería lastimar de nuevo a Tadase, no podía. Iba a atormentarla toda la vida.

Finalmente las encontró.

Abrió la puerta de la casa. Tadase le rozo la mano a Amu para que ella entrara primero. Se vieron fijamente mientras sonreían. Amu sintió como poco a poco sus mejillas empezaban a sentir el calor. Abrió poco a poco su boca hasta que…

-¡Qué lindo!-exclamo una voz desde dentro de la casa. Parecía divertida. Amu y Tadase se sorprendieron. ¿Acaso era un ladrón? No. Esa voz tanto Tadase como Amu la conocían. Una voz grave y profunda que erizo los cabellos de Amu. ¿Cómo entro?-se dijo cuando Ikuto salió detrás de la puerta y se dejo ver ante los dos.

-Oh lo siento-hablo burlón-¿interrumpí a los tortolitos?-carcajeo.

Tadase se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía la misma expresión cuando se entero de que él hace muchos años durmió en la cama de Amu y confeso todo. Le había dolido mucho.

-Pero, te advierto algo-menciono-no andes mucho con Amu ya que ella es mi nueva novia-agarro a Amu de la cintura mientras colocaba su nariz en su cuello y soplaba en ella. Amu sintió la piel de gallina-¿No es así, mi amor? Hoy me dijiste que aceptabas ser mi novia. Así que no me andes engañando, ¿sí?

Deslizo su nariz hacia más abajo del cuello de Amu. Esta se sonrojaba más. Tadase no hacía más que aguantarse las ganas de matar a Ikuto. Ya no estaba molesto con él con respecto a la llave, pero podría cambiar de opinión cuando se trataba de Amu. Estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

-¡Tadase-kun!-exclamo Amu con voz nerviosa intentando zafarse-¡No es cierto lo que dice!

Pero este estaba en sus pensamientos. Como deseaba que Kiseki estuviera para poder hacer cambio de personalidad con él. Pero tenía otro método.

Ikuto solamente aferro más a Amu a él mientras deslizaba su boca por su mejilla. Ella solo quería soltarse, pero al mismo tiempo no. Esa era una parte que no sabía de él y era bastante raro pero agradable. Pensó en Tadase- "¡No! Tenía que soltarse de algún modo.

Pero antes de buscar un método Ikuto le dio un beso en la boca. Amu se sonrojo. Tadase estaba airado contra él.

Fue lindo pero ahora no tenía que pensar en eso. Tadase la estaba viendo y seguro estaba enojado.

Ikuto la dejo soltar un poco para que pudiera ver la cara de Tadase airada.

-¿Lo ves?-Ikuto se dirigió a Tadase-Yo haría cualquier cosa por Amu. Además te lo dije, "Hare que Amu se enamore de mi" Y tal parece lo estoy logrando. Ya es "mi" novia-menciono con una sonrisa con tono burlón-Yo jamás pierdo.

-Tadase-kun-musito Amu.

Este tenía los ojos más rojos que de lo costumbre. Tenía los puños cerrados y tensos al igual que su rostro.

Estaba bajo la lluvia pero eso era lo de menos. Solo observaba la escena con ira.

Ikuto sonrió mientras observaba a Amu con satisfacción. Amu estaba petrificada, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Y eso paso.

Todo paso tan rápido que Amu apenas y tuvo tiempo de saber qué paso.

Tadase estaba enfrente de ellos dos y levanto la mano.

La cara de Ikuto estaba sangrando por la mejilla y estaba roja. Amu quedo boquiabierta, la mano de Tadase tenía sangre en los nudillos.

-Ni yo-menciono este mientras se retiraba retrocediendo en dirección a la lluvia. Ikuto se paso la mano por su mejilla sangrante y sonrió.

-Tadase-kun, Ikuto-musito Amu mientras se quedaba en la puerta e Ikuto se dirigía en la lluvia con Tadase pero ahora este tenía orejas de gato.

-¡Chara Change!-se sorprendió Amu-¿Cómo?

-¡No te sorprendas tanto!-le menciono Ikuto-Quédate atrás, esto se pondrá violento.

Una enorme pata de gato de color azul apareció y golpeo a Tadase en el cuerpo mientras lo lanzaba en dirección a un árbol cercano. La casa de Amu tenía un hermoso jardín y casi no había casas cerca. Su vecino más cercano estaba a unos doscientos metros.

El resplandeciente traje blanco que Tadase había tenido puesto ahora estaba roto y lleno de suciedad y sangre.

Hizo una mueca de dolor. Él no podía hacer Chara Change como él. Si no hacia algo rápido podría matarlo si él quisiera pero no iba a ser así porque solo sería más gloria para él y Amu lo odiaría pero luego volvería y terminarían juntos. ¡No iba a permitir eso!

Se levanto tambaleante ante él que estaba tranquilo mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos.

Amu estaba paralizada del horror porque de no ser así hubiese hecho algo.

-"Si tan solo tuviese a Kiseki"-mascullo para sus adentro mientras buscaba en su cabeza algo para no dejarse perder por Ikuto que era fuerte por el Chara Change.

-Conseguiré que Amu se enamore de mí. Así que esto no es nada personal-Ikuto estaba como a 100 metro de Tadase-sino es por quién decide Amu. Recuerda: No es personal-menciono mientras aparecía de nuevo la enorme pata de gato mucho más rápida y fuerte que empujo a Tadase arrastrándolo por el pavimento mientras por cada centímetro una herida nueva surgía en su piel. Hacía muchas muecas de dolor. Se detuvo debajo de un árbol, el mismo que lo había frenado en el golpe anterior. Sintió su mano sangrando al igual que todo su cuerpo pero sentía más dolor en su mano izquierda. Se la había roto.

-¡Deténganse!-chillo Amu mientras intentaba detenerlos pero no podía. Ikuto le había puesto una especie de escudo invisible para que no interfiriera. Eso era malo. Ikuto iba a matar a Tadase si no hacía algo. ¿Por qué solo Ikuto podía hacer Chara Change? ¿Cómo lo lograba?-decía para sus adentros mientras observaba estupefacta la escena.

Tadase apenas y podía moverse y menor levantarse. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

-"Kiseki"-llamo Tadase desde sus adentro-"Donde quiera que estés, por favor, bríndame un poco de tu poder"

Ikuto caminaba lentamente para hacerlo sufrir más. Quería que el último ataque fuese aun más doloroso que los demás. No tenía nada en contra de él, pero al igual que Tadase se atrevía todo solo por Amu.

-"¿Por qué hacen esto?"-sollozo Amu mientras intentaba escapar-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Solo por mí?-Amu sentía que su corazón se iba a romper-¡Hagan lo que sea pues! ¡Pero esto no!

Pero Ikuto no escucho y se preparo para su último ataque.

Tadase solo espero.

*************************************************

La lluvia aun seguía cayendo y más fuerte con el tiempo que pasaba.

Yaya observaba caer las gotas de lluvia con total aburrimiento. La lluvia había dañado los cables de luz y estaba en la oscuridad de su casa y sin diversión y eso la aburría. Para empeorar más la cosa estaba sola en la casa. Sus padres habían salido con Tsubasa a ver a sus abuelos. Volverían hasta mañana. Por suerte Kairi le había hecho el favor de acompañarla, además él no tenía prisa de regresar a Tokio aun. Su hermana le vino a dejar y se irían hasta dentro de dos días porque Utau iba a hacer un video musical allá y aun necesitaba prepararse.

Los dos observaban la lluvia. Yaya aburrida y Kairi pensativo.

-¡Ahh!-exclamo Yaya mientras bostezaba-No hay para nada de luz. ¡Me aburro!

-En realidad si hay luz. Esta lámpara-señalo un pequeño foco en forma de pato de pilar que irradiaba luz amarilla que alumbraba la sala en donde estaban. Por una enorme ventana pasaban luces de los autos que pasaban en la lluvia.

Estaban sentados o más bien hincados para poder ver por la ventana la lluvia.

-Voy a preparar té-menciono Yaya mientras iba en dirección a la cocina y se llevaba una lámpara de mano junto con ella-¿quieres un poco?

Kairi asintió.

-Si no te molesta, claro está-menciono modestamente.

-En absoluto-respondió esta-¡qué suerte de que mi mamá preparo unos pastelillos! Podremos comerlos con el té.

Yaya se fue ya con algo entretenido para distraerse en esa noche lluviosa.

Kairi solo estaba pensando. La lluvia y la falta de luz lo hacían pensar. Solo se había ido la luz en esa calle.

Suspiro. Se oía el ruido de Yaya moviendo tazas y vertiendo algo de líquido en su interior.

Kairi se dejo resbalar por el mueble hasta quedar como escondido en los brazos de este.

-Musashi-musito con tono melancólico-jamás pude ser un buen samurái.

Una luz surgió y Yaya se extraño desde la cocina. Ya había terminado de verter el té y llevaba los pastelillos en una charola.

-¿Ya vino la luz?-pregunto llegando a la sala.

Para su sorpresa encontró a Kairi descansando en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y con las manos en su pecho como si quisiera detener algo que se fuera a meter dentro de este.

Parecía triste pero Yaya pensó que estaba durmiendo.

-¿Se durmió?-musito ella para sí. Sonrío y saco unas sabanas de una bodega cercana y se la coloco encima de él.-Dulces sueños-le musito mientras jugaba con los mechones de su frente y le daba un beso en la frente.

Dejo la charola en la mesita que estaba cercana y se sentó en el espacio que no ocupaba Kairi para descansar mientras tomaba el té a su lado.

*************************************************

-¿Otro huevo Empty?-pregunto Mikki a Dia.

-Así es. Esta vez fue Musashi-musito con tristeza.-Ya son muchos huevos Empty en tan poco tiempo.

-Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por nosotros-desu-exclamo Suu mientras se cubría con las manos de la lluvia-la manta que coloque arriba no servirá por mucho.

-¿Dia, no puedes hacer un escudo para protegernos de la lluvia?-pregunto Kusu-Kusu.

Esta negó.

-Una de dos: o no hago el escudo o dejamos de flotar.

-Esto es tonto-dechu-se quejo Pepe-¡no vale tanto buscar el Embrión! ¡Que solo vaya Kiseki-dechu!

-¡Ustedes son quienes deciden quedarse en esta misión o no! ¡Además no sabemos en donde estamos!-contesto enojado mientras se cubría con la capa su cabeza.

-Eso es cierto Pepe-menciono Dia-yo tengo mi guía para llevarnos a Tokio pero no sé exactamente donde estamos.

-¡Ran, entra!-le grito Daichi mientras colocaba sus manos en la boca para crear una bocina.

Ran estaña flotando fuera de la canasta y apenas se hacía visible por la enorme cantidad de lluvia que caía.

-De todas maneras aquí igual uno se moja-exclamo enojada Iru-¡es igual si está afuera o adentro!

-Pero la lluvia la puedes arrastrar-menciono Mikki.

-¡Ahh! ¡Estoy desapareciendo-nyaa!-menciono Yoru mientras se observaba. Y si era cierto, su cuerpo estaba casi invisible.

-¿Otro huevo Empty?-pregunto Suu algo espantada.

-No-respondió Dia-todo lo contrario.

Todos se sorprendieron.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Kusu-Kusu.

Antes de responder Dia, ella fue interrumpida al ver que Temari, Rhythm y Musashi desaparecían por completo.

-¿A dónde fueron?-pregunto Eru.

-Les explicare-hablo Dia-con Yoru tal parece que Ikuto hizo un Chara Change de larga distancia. Eso significa que aun confía en ti.

-¿Eso es posible?-pregunto Mikki mientras se cubría la cara. La lluvia estaba más fuerte.

Dia asintió.

-Con Temari y los demás, ya desaparecieron. Cumplieron su última fase como huevos Empty: desaparecer.

Todos mostraron caras de empatía. La verdad era una verdad bastante dura y muy dolorosa.

-¡Esto es genial-nyaa!-exclamo gozoso Yoru cortando con la tensión-¡Ikuto aun confía en mí!

-Pero, ¿para que abra hecho un Chara Change?-pregunto Daichi.

-¿No será que están en problemas?-pregunto horrorizada Mikki-¡Amu-chan!

Ran, que aun no estaba dentro de la canasta y seguía fuera escuchaba atenta toda la plática.

-No te preocupes-nyaa-menciono Yoru confiado mientras irradiaba luz al igual que estar casi invisible-Ikuto la protegerá.

-Eso espero-desu-musito Suu.

-¿¡Que es esto!?-exclamo Kiseki al ver que él también se ponía un poco transparente e irradiaba luz.

-Lo mismo que le está pasando a Yoru-respondió Dia-Tadase está usando Chara Change es este momento.

Kiseki estaba asombrado y al mismo tiempo alegre. Tadase aun no desconfiaba de él.

-¿Por qué solo ellos dos?-pregunto Dia-¿Por qué no Amu? Ella lo habría notado y también hubiera usado un Chara Chane con cualquiera de nosotras.

-¿No será que Tadase-kun e Ikuto están peleando por el amor de Amu?-pregunto Eru-¡Es posible!

-¿Aun no se decide Amu-chan?-pregunto irónica Mikki.

-Espero que no-desu-menciono Suu-las peleas son malas.

-Esperemos que no-exclamo Dia-esperemos que no.

Kiseki al igual que Yoru estaña brillando pero el de Kiseki no duro mucho y poco a poco se fue opacando.

Un viento los envolvió con probabilidad de tirarlos fuera de la canasta.

-¡Ran entra!-grito Mikki.

-¿Qué haremos para no mojarnos?-pregunto Dia.

Ran intento entrar a la canasta pero el pasador que tenía puesto se lo llevo el viento. Ran no dudo dos veces para irlo a buscar.

-¡Ran!-gritaron todos-¡Vuelve!

Pero ya no se veía el rastro de ella.

Mikki intento perseguirla pero sintió un escudo cubriendo toda la canasta.

-¡Holy Crown!-exclamo Kiseki mientras el escudo se formaba.

Todos se asombraron.

-Si Dia puedes usar un poco de magia de Amu-hablo Kiseki mientras ponía una mueca de dolor por la gran energía que usaba-yo puedo usar esta habilidad de Tadase.

Su brillo se extinguió y volvió a su color original mientras caía dormido.

-Al parecer uso mucha energía-menciono Dia-déjenlo descansar.

-¡Y Ran!-pregunto estérica Mikki-¡debemos buscarla!

-Ya no habrá nada que hacer. El escudo tiene que durarnos la tormenta y además la canasta sigue su camino-menciono Dia preocupada pero al mismo tiempo lógica-y no sabemos donde cayó. Sera imposible.

-Ran-exclamo Mikki mientras sollozaba al igual que Suu-éramos como unas hermanas…

Dia le dio una palmada en la espalda para calmarse.

-Pero ¿Por qué Kiseki dejo de brillar y Yoru aun no?-pregunto Kusu-Kusu.

-Eso significa que la batalla aun sigue-nyaa-respondió Yoru-pero tal parece que hay varias cosas: o Tadase está cansado del Chara Change o Ikuto se encargo de eso y Tadase cedió toda la responsabilidad en él.

-¿Y si en serio ellos dos estaban peleando? Ya Tadase no tiene poder-menciono Suu.

-Pues ya den a Tadase por muerto-nyaa-exclamo sin sentimiento.

-¡No digas eso!-Kiseki medio despierto de agarro por el cuello y los estaba ahorcando-¡Más le conviene a Tsukiyomi Ikuto que no lastime a Tadase!

-¡No es mi culpa-nyaa! ¡Pero creo que no será así-nyaa!-Yoru estaba ahogándose. Kiseki lo soltó.

-Eso espero…-menciono antes de caer dormido de nuevo.

En realidad eso esperaba. Las cosas se habían vuelto locas pero lo que más preocupaba a Mikki era saber en donde quedo Ran.

*************************************************

En el tiempo en el que Kiseki estaba alumbrando, Tadase suyo ventaja y uso su "Holy Crown" para apartar a Ikuto de golpearlo.

Pero no duro mucho su poder y desapareció. Pero la de Ikuto seguía.

Amu seguía horrorizada por la escena y más porque no podía hacer nada al respecto para impedirlo.

Tadase se había quedado sin energía y tarde o temprano caería. Ikuto no se mostraba cansado en lo más mínimo.

Una mano rota, varias heridas y no poder hacer Chara Change eran las desventajas de Tadase hacia Ikuto.

Ikuto ya estaba listo para dar su último ataque.

-¡Rayos!-mascullo Tadase-¿Por qué mi magia se agoto? Aun no he dudado de Kiseki y mi huevo no ha aparecido.

Ikuto alzo la mano. Tadase estaba tirado en el suelo en posición inclinado mientras sus cabellos sucios y sudados caían por su cara. "¿Qué podía hacer?"

Amu cerró los ojos. Si Ikuto le llegaba a hacer el menor daño a Tadase lo odiaría para toda su vida.

Ikuto sonrió mientras mencionaba:

-Adiós Tadase.

Este cerró los ojos. Su huevo nuevo que recién había descubierto estaba hora de un color negro pero no era un huevo "X" ese era en realidad su color original. Comenzó a brillar y una cadena apareció en su cintura como si fuera un cinturón.

Apareció un artefacto como un cetro pero a diferencia del suyo este era negro y tenía muchos detalles en gris y unas espinas como adorno.

Se veía muy tenebroso.

Logro derrotar el ataque de Ikuto y este salió volando, suerte que era un gato así que cayó parado cerca del techo de la casa de Amu con rostro sorprendido.

-Este sentimiento-musito Ikuto-ese huevo…-logro ver el huevo negro que sobresalía un poco del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Tadase.

Solo sonrío para no parecer derrotado, ya que en serio ese ataque había sido fuerte.

-Bien, Tadase-hablo Ikuto-te perdonare la vida por hoy, pero recuerda que Amu se enamorara de mí muy pronto y será mía. Esto aun no termina.

Volteo a ver a Amu. Trono los dedos haciendo que el escudo invisible de Amu desapareciera. Finalmente podía caminar hacia ellos. Con compasión para Tadase y con ira hacia Ikuto. Este salió saltando escapando de allí.

-Ese cobarde-mascullo fríamente Amu mientras se acercaba a Tadase que seguía tendido en el pavimento. Antes de llegar a la casa estaba vestido de blanco y olía a manzanas y duraznos; ahora, estaba sucio y olía a sudor y sangre. Amu intento no desmayarse al ver mucha sangre.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Amu-Eso fue muy peligroso.

La cadena metálica que había estado en la cintura de Tadase desapareció al igual que el cetro.

-Tadase-kun-musito-¿Por qué hiciste eso por mí?-pregunto suavemente mientras con sus dos brazos agarraba en cuello de Tadase para abrazarlo y al mismo tiempo agarrarlo para que no cayera. No le importaba ensuciarse con la sangre o mojarse con la lluvia que había ignorado por completo. Ese era su momento.

-Amu-chan-musito este con voz apenas audible-lo siento mucho.

-Tadase-kun-musito-no tienes porque…-Tadase le tapo la boca con los dedos suavemente mientras negaba.

-No, déjame hablar por favor-hablo suavemente-en serio lo siento.

Amu intento controlarse para no llorar.

-Me comporte como un tonto al hacer eso, aun sabiendo que era peligroso y aun así le rompí a la cara a Ikuto.

Amu sonrió un poco.

-Pero lo hiciste porque me querías. Y la verdad Ikuto fue malo, tratarme así le hubiese causado celos a cualquiera. Además, me sorprendiste. Te has vuelto muy fuerte.

Tadase no tomo eso como un halago. Se sentía muy culpable.

-En realidad no tome en cuenta tus sentimientos-hablo-todo lo hice para ser más fuerte que Ikuto. Además te usamos como un trofeo cuando eras tú quien iba a decidir.

Se soltó de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-Espero y me disculpes, Amu-chan. Discúlpame por actuar como un verdadero… idiota-menciono él buscando una palabra que no era para nada insultante para él. Según él se merecía algo peor.

Amu lo miro con compasión y le quito unos cabellos que se habían pegado a su frente.

-Estás perdonado-hablo con suavidad.

-Para lo próxima vez, tu decidirás a quien prefieres ¿de acuerdo?

Amu asintió.

-Pero-hablo ella-¿por qué dudas de que ya no te quiero?

-Pues era para mantenerte a mi lado. Ikuto es capaz de todo. Hasta de que tú te enamores de él. Esa es su promesa.

-Pues no lose-hablo ella confusa.

-No te presiones Amu-chan-exclamo Tadase mientras acariciaba el rostro de Amu con su mano sana-yo estaré a tu lado siempre.

Amu se ruborizo mientras tomaba la mano de Tadase con sus dos manos y se dejo acariciar el rostro. Bajo la vista. Ambos estaban hincados y la lluvia les caía pero no lo notaban. Observo la mano izquierda de Tadase. Estaba sangrando.

-Estas muy herido-hablo Amu-déjame…vendarte.

-No te preocupes Amu-chan-hablo Tadase mientras se levantaba-no quiero causarte molestias. En la casa me vendare.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes-volvió a hablar él-ya me voy.

-Si quieres quédate, Tadase-kun… no me moles…

El negó.

-Gracias, pero estaré bien.

Camino por el pavimento un poco tambaleante y sosteniendo su mano rota.

-Tadase-kun-musito Amu.

-Amu-chan-volteo Tadase-no pude hablar contigo sobre el tema. Mañana te vendré a ver.

-¡Tadase-kun!-Amu lo siguió hasta que se detuvo-Mañana si quieres podemos ver una película mientras platicamos… aquí en mi casa.

Tadase se sorprendió pero luego sonrío mientras asentía.

¿A qué hora?-pregunto.

-A las siete estará bien-respondió Amu sonriente.

Tadase asintió mientras caminaba el trayecto a su casa. Amu se metió en su casa de lo contrario se podía enfermar.

Dentro esperaba que Tadase hubiese llegado con bien a su casa y que no se enfermara y que se recuperara.

Tomaba una taza de café en su sofá mientras vivía en su mente la escena.

A pesar de no tener magia, Tadase lucho con Ikuto con dignidad. La verdad había cambiado.

Tadase caminaba mientras la lluvia le caía por todos lados. Sentía el cuerpo como si se le fuese a congelar por la lluvia y romperse en trozos como si estuviese hecho de cristal.

Hizo una mueca de dolor. ¿Qué había sido ese extraño poder?

Camino por el parque hasta llegar a su casa. Apenas le faltaba unos metros para llegar cuando cayó un poco débil al pavimento de la calle, cerca de la banqueta. El huevo negro seguía brillando como si se le estuviese robando la energía. Cerró un ojo mientras intentaba ponerse de nuevo de pie. Le dolía bastante el cuerpo.

Finalmente camino lo suficiente para entrar a su casa. Era enorme y lujosa pero apenas entro cayo tendido en el suelo mientras se quedaba dormido. Ignoro el dolor de su cuerpo y su mano rota para solo concentrarse en dormir. Por suerte había cerrado la puerta antes y ahora podía si quería, quedarse en el suelo para dormir. Mojado y manchado de sangre se quedo allí.

El huevo negro rodo por el suelo hasta flotar por encima de Tadase.

Se abrió un poco solo para mostrar unos ojos negros penetrantes y tenebrosos.

Envolvió a Tadase de luz y lo hizo desaparecer y aparecer de nuevo pero ahora en su cama.

El huevo negro se volvió a cerrar por completo mientras quedaba quieto en una mesa cerca de la enorme cama de Tadase.

Allí ya pudo descansar un poco hasta que se levanto una hora después, por ahí de las diez para cambiar las sabanas manchadas por otras y se deba un baño para descansar lo necesario y reponerse. Igual vendo su mano y pudo descansar tranquilo esperando que su mano se recuperara y reponer las fuerzas.

************************************************************

La lluvia seguía cayendo en la ciudad. La canasta ya se había ido por completo de la ciudad gracias al fuerte viento, ahora llegarían más pronto a Tokio.

Mientras en una parte del parque, cerca de unos arbustos, estaba el cuerpo de Ran que permanecía inconsciente. El viento la había llevado hacia allá y ahora estaba descansando.

En sus manos tenia bien aferrada el pasador como si fuera su más grande tesoro mientras la lluvia caía sobre ella. En su estado quizás dormiría por muchos días. Tuvo suerte de caer en un arbusto en sonde la lluvia casi no caía mucho. El frio la congelaba pero había un pañuelo abandonado que uso como manta mientras descansaba en la hierba mojada.

**Jhoshy: Bueno acá el cuarto capitulo porfavor dejen reviews para poder subir capítulos, los reviews son mi inspiración, y mis ánimos – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Amu: Bueno dejen reviews para que la escritora pueda subir los capítulos y saber con quien me quedo y saber que les paso a las charas.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno nos despedimos – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Jhoshy/Amu: Hasta el próximo capitulo – dicen con una sonrisa.**


	5. La decision entre Tadase e Ikuto

**Jhoshy: Bueno aquí esta el quinto capitulo – dice sentándose en el sofá.**

**Tadase: Bueno disculpen a la escritora, su primo es fastidioso y empezó a ver animes – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Jhoshy: Pero tú que haces aquí? Yo no te e invitado? – dice viendo a Tadase.**

**Tadase: Ikuto me envio y me dijo que te diera esto – dijo entregándole un sobre.**

**Jhoshy abre el sobre que decía.**

"_**Querida Jhoshy, te mande a Tadase **_

_**porque no quería ir contigo, bueno**_

_**que te diviertas con el mini Rey inútil"**_

_**Ikuto Tsukiyomi**_

**Jhoshy: Ese Ikuto me las va a pagar – dice levantando su puño con un estilo chibi.**

**Tadase: Jhoshy tranquilisate quieres – dico con una gotita en la sien.**

**Jhoshy: Tadase has el declaimer – dice agarrando la laptop empezando a escribir.**

**Tadase: A Black ross no le pertenece Shugo Chara, ni esta historia y que quede claro que esta historia le pertenece a DianaCC y pueden descubrir la pagina en el perfil de la escritora.**

Capitulo 5:

¿A quién eliges? La decisión entre Tadase e Ikuto.

Amu se levanto muy temprano. Ese día no trabajaría en la cafetería, así que tendría el día libre y podía levantarse tarde. Estaba bastante cómoda en su cama que no se quería levantar por nada en el mundo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. El despertador sonó y tenía que levantarse, quisiera o no.

Bajo a desayunar. Comió algo ligero porque como era día libre tenía que encargarse de la limpieza de la casa. Ya la lluvia había cesado y pequeñas gotas estaban colgadas de las ventanas como si fueran cristales.

Comió rápido. Tenía que dejar la casa limpia para que Tadase tuviera buena impresión y para que estuviera perfecta para ver la película.

Primero tenía que barrer pero mientras hacía eso iba a lavar la ropa sucia.

Metió la ropa que uso ayer que estaba manchada de lodo y sangre de Tadase. Esperaba que se hubiese recuperado.

El acababa de levantarse en ese preciso instante. Ahora el dolor de su mano rota le dolía menos. Quizás solo se la había torcido.

Observo el huevo que estaba sentado en su mesa de noche cerca de su cama.

Estaba confundido, no recordaba detalladamente lo de anoche, excepto que había sido un tonto por haber luchado con Ikuto ayer.

Se cambio de ropa y se puso una ropa parecida a la de ayer, solo que de color negra. Se peino los cabellos que tenía revueltos y se mejoro la venda para que no se le desatara o se le infectara la torcedura.

Salió de su casa asegurándose de que solo llevase en el bolsillo el huevo de Kiseki y el huevo negro permaneciera en la mesa.

Cuando salió de la casa el huevo desapareció y reapareció en el bolsillo de Tadase sin que este se hubiese dado cuenta.

Amu por otra parte ya había terminado de lavara la ropa y estaba dispuesta a comenzar a limpiar la casa por abajo. Bajo las escaleras para llegar a la planta baja hasta que…

-Yo.

-¡Ikuto!-exclamo Amu mientras que mantenía el equilibrio para no irse de boca.

-¿Es así como me agradeces?-pregunto este calmadamente.

-¡¿Cómo que agradecer?! ¡Ayer por poco matas a Tadase y vienes a mi casa como si nada! ¡Qué tonto! Por cierto… ¡¿Cómo entraste?!

Amu sonaba histérica.

-Te invito a comer-menciono este mientras Amu ponía cara como de "¡que!"

-¡Y eso a que rayos viene! ¡Dejaste muy herido ayer a Tadase y quieres que yo coma contigo! ¡Es que no tienes cerebro!

-Auch-exclamo este-eso si me dolió-luego puso una cara burlona.-El tampoco fue my bueno, mira.

Dejo mostrar la herida que tenía en la mejilla.

-¡Eso no es nada comparado con lo que le hiciste tú! ¡Le rompiste la mano!

-Sí, sí, yo soy el villano. Si no lo recuerdas él me ataco primero.

-¡Porque tu lo provocaste!

-Segundo: no has contestado mi pregunta.

-¿Eh?-Amu pensaba si Ikuto estaba pensando o no.

-Te limpie abajo si no lo has notado, para compensar el daño que hice ayer y para pedirte el favor de que me acompañes a comer, ¿aceptas?-él se acerco muy cerca de ella y esta se sonrojo en extremo.

-Ikuto-musito ella. Luego recordó la cara de Tadase disculpándose anoche-¡No! ¡Estoy muy ocupada!

-¿En…? Ya te limpie todo.

Era cierto. La casa estaba impecable.

-Vaya-exclamo Amu sorprendida al ver todo el piso limpio y los muebles sacudidos. Parecía un espejo.- ¡Bastante increíble, supongo!-Amu exclamo con un brillo en los ojos pero luego volvió a su fase de fría-Bueno por lo menos pasa.

-¿Sabes que quiero a cambio de esto?-Ikuto se acerco suavemente a ella mientras esta se sonrojaba. La acorralo en una esquina de la sala mientras colocaba sus dos manos arriba de su cabeza creando una barrera para que no escapara. Esta estaba más roja que la sangre.

-¿Qué?-musito Amu con voz apenas audible y temblorosa.

-Yo…-dejo que Amu intentara adivinara sus intenciones mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro. Los labios de Amu temblaban, el rostro de Ikuto bajo hasta ver el candado de Amu-¿Aun conservas tu candado?

Amu se calmo un poco antes de contestarle, pero aun Ikuto la tenía rodeada.

-¿El Humpty Lock?-pregunto Amu-Así es, me trae muchos recuerdos y tú, ¿aun conservas la Dumpty Key?

Este asintió mientras de su cuello sacaba una cadena en donde estaba su llave.

-¿Recuerdas que intentamos abrir este candado hace mucho pero no resulto?-pregunto Ikuto mientras intentaba meter de nuevo la llave en el candado.

Amu asintió.

-Pero cuando seguíamos luchando contra EASTER yo logre abrir el candado y fue cuando nos transformamos haciendo diferentes cambios de personalidad.

-Lo recuerdo-menciono Ikuto-pero ahora mi princesa, quiero abrirlo de nuevo.

Acerco cuidadosamente la llave hacia el candado de Amu, esta estaba bastante sonrojada que tenía que respirar por la boca porque por la emoción todo estaba tan deprisa.

Jadeaba por la gran excitación que tenía mientras Ikuto seguía dirigiéndose al candado suavemente.

De nuevo Amu vio las pestañas largas de Ikuto y olfateo su shampú.

La boca de Ikuto estaba cerca de la de ella y esta se acerco a él cuidadosamente. Mientras Ikuto seguía colocando la llave en el candado, estaba casi cerca.

Amu abrió la boca y…

"En realidad no tome en cuenta tus sentimientos todo lo hice para ser más fuerte que Ikuto. Además te usamos como un trofeo cuando eras tú quien iba a decidir"

Las palabras de Tadase resonaron en su mente. Recordó a Tadase mal herido después de haber luchado contra Ikuto y como esta había escapado y Tadase permaneció cerca de ella para pedirle disculpas.

Rápidamente Amu con lágrimas en los ojos se separo de Ikuto con total brusquedad.

-¡Aun no te he perdonado por lo que le hiciste a Tadase-kun! ¡Eres tonto o algo parecido!

Ikuto quedo perplejo pero a la vez burlón.

-…y yo que pensé que ya teníamos algo-menciono burlón por lo que Amu se enojo más.

-¡Largo!

-¿No que te había compensado eso con dejarte limpia la casa…?

-¡Largo!-Amu empujo a Ikuto mientras esta lloraba. ¿Lloraba? ¿Por qué razón?

Ikuto permaneció en la entrada de la puerta mientras Amu jadeaba llena de ira y tristeza unida.

-¡Tu no toma en cuenta mis sentimientos de verdad!-le grito Amu.

-Entonces era por eso…-Ikuto parecía que hablaba de otra cosa. Amu lo quería matar.

-¡Ahora que dices!-le grito aun sin comprender.

-El Humpty Lock está roto. Es como un recipiente vacio-musito él-sigue físicamente existente pero toda su energía fue pasada a la que será tu sucesora. La nueva purificadora.

Amu empujo a Ikuto y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Seguía llorando pero las palabras de Ikuto la hicieron pensar.

Se restregó la espalda en la puerta hasta quedar en el suelo mientras se escondía entre las rodillas. Tomo su candado y lo observo detenidamente.

-Mi candado…-musito-¿esta vacio? ¿Es por eso que la llave no entraba?

***************************************************************

Tadase por otra parte estaba caminando por las calles esperando distraerse con algo antes de la reunión con Amu. La verdad estaba algo ansioso por esa hora que caminaba distraídamente. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sintió algo duro. Lo volvió a sentir para no equivocarse, sí, era lo que se temía. En un bolsillo estaba el huevo de Kiseki pero en el otro estaba el huevo negro.

Los observo detenidamente horrorizado.

-¡¿Cómo llego aquí?! ¿No lo había dejado en casa?-estaba perplejo.

-¿Tadase?-pregunto la suave voz de Yaya.

No solo estaba ella, también estaban Kairi, Utau, Kukai y Nagihiko.

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas del parque conversando hasta que Yaya noto que estaba allí. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al parque.

Rápidamente metió los dos huevos en su chaqueta para que no los vieran.

-¡Yuiki-san!-saludo Tadase como de costumbre-¿Cómo te ha ido?

Yaya se abalanzo hacia él. Por una extraña razón ya se había acostumbrado.

-¡Ayudaste a Nagi!, ¿verdad?

-¿En qué?-pregunto este confundido.

-Bueno-hablo Nagihiko-me ayudaste ayer a llevarme a la escuela en cuanto me desmaye.

-Ya ha habido muchos huevos Empty-informo Utau con su tono de voz serio.

-¡Así es!-afirmo Yaya-Los dos de Nagihiko que eran Temari y Rhythm; además también el de Kairi que fue Musashi. Y yo que pensé que se había quedado dormido-puso cara de mimada mientras inflaba los labios.

Kairi se sonrojo intentando olvidar eso. Yaya luego se sonrojo, había hablado de más.

-¡Fiuu!-silbo Kukai-Si que son muchos. Yo por mi parte aun no he dudado de Daichi aun-guiño el ojo mientras apuntaba positivamente con el dedo.

-Me han dicho que los Charas van a Tokio, ¿es cierto?-pregunto Utau.

Tadase asintió.

-Pues yo espero no dudar de Pepe-menciono Yaya mientras seguía pegada a Tadase mientras este intentaba soltarse de ella-¡oh!

Yaya volteo a ver la mano vendada de Tadase y unas vendas más en el resto de las manos.

-¿Qué te paso?

Tadase no quería que lo notaran.

-Oh esto. No es nada, en serio-mintió.

-¿Te rompiste la mano?-se sorprendió Kukai-¡Me sorprendes! ¿Qué hiciste para rompértela?-pregunto ansioso.

Nagihiko y Utau le dieron codazos mientras se aproximaron a Tadase junto con Yaya y Kairi para obsérvale la mano.

-Me la torcí mientras limpiaba mi casa-mintió.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Yaya.

Tadase asintió.

-¿Dónde está Ikuto?-pregunto desconfiada Utau mientras enarcaba la ceja.

-No lo sé-no le gustaba mentir pero no quería preocuparlos.

-Bueno espero que te mejores-menciono Utau mientras tomaba su bolso y sacaba su teléfono-ya me tengo que ir. Sanjou-san y yo iremos a Tokio para grabar un video musical. Intentare buscar a las Charas si es posible. Vámonos Kukai, necesito que me ayudes a empacar.

Este que seguía tirado en el suelo por los codazos fue arrastrado por Utau mientras caminaba rápidamente y Kukai intentaba levantarse para no rasparse.

Kairi los siguió en compañía de Yaya ya que igual él se iba a ir a Tokio.

Nagihiko se quedo con Tadase mientras este intentaba arreglarse un poco la mano.

-¿Qué paso en realidad?-pregunto Nagihiko desconfiado.

-¿Por qué crees que miento?-acaso podía leer las mentiras.

-Eres mal mintiendo, quizás engañaste a todos pero no a mí.

Tadase bajo el rostro desanimado.

Nagihiko le sonrió mientras le tocaba el hombro.

-Descuida no se lo diré a nadie. ¿Luchaste contra Ikuto por el amor de Amu, verdad?

-Atinaste-musito algo sonriente pero a la vez algo desanimado.

Nagihiko suspiro.

-Oye, no me lo tomes a mal pero te diré algo-se sentó en una de las bancas y Tadase le acompaño.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Mira, hace poco Ikuto acaba de volver a Japón y ya ves que sigue con su misión de conquistar a Amu y tu quieres que Amu también se enamore de ti, pero…yo creo que no deberías esforzarte más. Es obvio que Amu escogerá a Ikuto.

Tadase sintió como si lo hubiesen abofeteado. Y muy fuerte. Se quedo paralizado.

-No digo que estoy del lado de Ikuto, pero la verdad, te digo lo que yo opino y lo que yo creo que pasara. Amu quiere a Ikuto, tú lo sabes, ella estaba enamorada de ti cuando tenías tu otra personalidad y solo anda mintiéndote a ti y a ella misma.

Tadase intentaba comprender las palabras de Nagihiko palabra por palabra aunque sentía que se iba a caer por un abismo muy profundo.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

-Te lo he querido decir desde hace mucho pero casi tiene que no nos vemos y además es más obvio notarse esto ahora que Ikuto está aquí. ¿No te lastime mucho, verdad?

Este negó mientras suspiraba.

-En absoluto, dejare que Amu tome sus decisiones de ahora en adelante. Ya se lo dije, no quiero verla como un trofeo que ganar. Las decisiones que ella tome yo se las respetare y si no me escoge a mí, eso no tiene nada que ver con acabar nuestra amistad. Yo siempre estaré para ella cuando me necesite.

Nagihiko le sonrió. Tal parece le había levantado un poco el ánimo.

-Bueno, Hotori-kun caminare un rato. Así que nos vemos después; tengo ganas de hablar con Rima-chan, me ha de estar esperando en el parque y ya voy retrasado.

Tadase asintió y este también se despidió, quizás iría su casa para después ir a la de Amu para hablar respecto a los huevos Empty.

***************************************************************

-Yo…creo que fui muy dura con Ikuto-musito Amu mientras dejaba caer su barbilla entre la tabla de la azotea en donde veía la vista de un hermoso parque oscuro pero cálido a la vez. Había casas que se habían construido cerca de ella y que en menos de cinco años esta sería una calle popular porque se estaban abriendo cafés y ella trabajaba en uno muy popular que le quedaba cerca de la escuela.

Suspiro.

-Creo que…debería disculparme con él. Fui bastante dura con respeto a eso.

Recordó la escena. Se sentía fatal.

Daño a Tadase física y un poco mentalmente pero a Ikuto lo daño en serio, hasta le grito y lo corrió.

Se dejo resbalara hasta caer en el suelo de su segunda planta. Su casa era ancha y era de dos plantas y era muy hermosa para vivir y estaba a una calle de ese parque y de un árbol denso y espeso en donde Tadase se rompió la mano.

-Cuando lo vea me disculpare con él-menciono entre sus brazos que le cubrían el rostro para ocultar sus lagrimas. No había nadie, pero no quería sentirse tonta.

-Disculpa aceptada-menciono Ikuto mientras estaba arriba de ella cerca de los barandales.

-¿Ikuto?-pregunto Amu mientras volteaba arriba-¡Ikuto!-Amu está sorprendida y al mismo tiempo satisfecha de que Ikuto la disculpara.

-Yo-saludo mientras levantaba a Amu y ambos se observaban fijamente. Sonrieron y luego observaron la vista mientras conversaban.

-Perdón por lo que te dije hace rato, Ikuto. En serio lo siento.

Ikuto le sonrió.

-Descuida, desde que te enojaste ya te había disculpado.

Amu sonrió mientras observaba su candado.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué me quisiste decir cuando dijiste que mi candado estaba vacío?

Ikuto se sentó en la barda mientras Amu estaba algo incomoda y preocupada de que Ikuto no se cayera, pero era un gato así que era ágil.

-El poder del candado y de la llave ya se separo de nosotros porque ya somos adultos. Cuando cumplí los 18 mi llave no era la misma entonces comprendí que ya había cambiado.

Amu seguía sin comprender.

-Lo que en realidad quiero decir es que el poder de las transformaciones y eso que tenía tu candado y mi llave esta ahora flotando en el espacio esperando de la siguiente purificadora y del dueño de la llave. Lo único que conservan y lo que nos une es el sentimiento que tienes hacia a mí, y lo demuestras por medio de la llave.

-¿La Dumpty Key?-pregunto Amu.

-Así es, el candado es quien decide al dueño de la llave. Decide a su compañero, por lo general quien conserva el candado es la mujer y el dueño de la llave es quien la acompañara el resto de su vida.

Amu se ruborizaba.

-¿Y cómo vendrá la nueva purificadora?

-No lo sé, quizás tenga un anillo u otro candado, pero ese candado lo conservaras porque es lo que te une a ti y a mí.

-¿A ti y a mí?-repitió Amu mientras se ruborizaba-La llave y el candado, tú y yo.

-…pero-menciono Ikuto mientras Amu se sorprendía-hay algo que me preocupa respecto a mi huevo negro, el segundo que tuve.

-¿Tu segundo huevo?

-Era el huevo negro en el cual hicimos nuestras nuevas y ultimas transformaciones, desapareció cuando me entere que te hiciste novia de Tadase por lo que acierta a mi teoría.

-¿Cuál?-Amu no comprendía bien a Ikuto pero cada vez que hablaba se sentía en las nubes.

-El candado elije a la llave pero también elije al huevo de la llave. Como te enamoraste de Tadase el huevo creo que paso a Tadase porque estabas enamorado de él, así que paso para el pero aun no se ha dado cuenta creo yo, en fin, si te enamoras de mi espero recuperar mi huevo negro que es el Chara de la llave. Creo que hay un Chara también del candado pero no es muy seguro.

-Oh-Amu comprendía-¿Qué huevo negro?

-El que antes había permanecido unida a la llave junto con mi violín. Pero como lis huevos se han convertido en huevos Empty creo que ya no se recuperaran, quien sabe si también recuperare a Yoru.

Amu sentía empatía hacia él.

Luego observo de nuevo su candado de nuevo, pero ahora de diferente manera. En ese tiempo el huevo de Yoru se metió al pecho de Ikuto y Yoru en otra parte del mundo desaparecía horrorizando a los Charas.

-Tal parece ya regreso Yoru a mí-mascullo Ikuto mientras se debilitaba. Amu se sorprendió y lo ayudo a levantarse, a diferencia de Nagihiko este no se desmayo quizás por el poder de la llave.

Amu lo llevo abajo con cuidado para que se recuperara.

Nagihiko caminaba tranquilamente por el parque hasta llegar al puente en donde siempre se reunían todos cuando conversaban. Abajo noto que estaba una figura pequeña en sentido de que no era de su tamaño como debía ser sino era adorablemente pequeña. Rima. Estaba sentada en la hierba cerca del rio en forma de bolita como se ponía cuando estaba deprimida o como medio de protección hacia Nagihiko.

Nagihiko sonrió porque al fin la había encontrado. Ya la tarde se mostraba en el cielo y faltaban minutos para que anocheciera y el cielo estaba pintado de naranja y morado con amarillo. Bajo el puente y camino hacia Rima.

-¡Rima-chan!-le saludo.

Pero esta no se movió en absoluto, como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Nagihiko se extraño de ese comportamiento extraño y camino en dirección a Rima.

Cuando estaba a unos cinco metros de ella noto que estaba llorando y las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. Hablaba pero no la entendía.

El huevo de Kusu-Kusu apareció en frente de Rima y poco a poco comenzaba a adentrarse en ella.

Nagihiko se apresuro a llegar a ella.

-¡Rima-chan! ¡NOOO!

Pero fue demasiado tarde el huevo entro dentro de ella.

Rima se desmayo pero Nagihiko la logro atrapar antes de caer en la hierba.

-Rima-chan-musito Nagihiko con un tono preocupante.

*****************************************************************************

Amu permaneció cruzada de brazos mientras Ikuto estaba acostado en el sofá.

Todo lo que le había dicho Ikuto la había dejado muy confundida, pero a la vez le aclaro muchas cosas.

Comprendía que su candado permanecía teniendo el poder que unía a la llave pero ya no tenía el poder para purificar los huevos.

Lo que más le tenía confundida era respecto a ese misterioso huevo negro.

"Si Tadase lo tenía, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿O acaso el tampoco lo sabía?"

La verdad esos nuevos poderes que había tenido Tadase habían sido increíbles.

"Pero si ese huevo era de Ikuto, por qué permanecía con Tadase-kun" "¿Qué planes tenía ese huevo con Tadase-kun?"

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber-menciono Ikuto mientras se incorporaba. Amu se sorprendió y espanto pero luego se calmo. "¿Acaso le había leído la mente?"

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Amu para saber si es que le había leído la mente.

-Sobre qué planes tiene ese huevo negro, ¿o me equivoco?

Amu negó mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Seguro que está bien de que te levantes?

-Claro. Solo necesitaba descansar un poco; tal parece que Yoru volvió a mí. Bueno, ya era justo. Tarde o temprano iba a volver.

-Por cierto, Tadase-kun me dijo que me iba a hablar respecto a ese tema.

-¿Estamos hablando de mi o de Tadase?-pregunto ese con un tono ofendido.

-Tú empezaste a hablar de eso-se defendió.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero estoy algo confuso respeto a ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él? ¿No será que lo estas usando como un pretexto para llenar el vacío que deje cuando me fui?

Amu se quedo confundida.

-¿Un vacio?-se sonrojo Amu.

-Me sentí muy mal al dejarte y quizás por eso permaneciste con Tadase y te enamoraste más de él a propósito para llenar el vacío que deje. Quizás es por eso que el huevo negro se fue a Tadase ya que en ese momento estabas enamorado de él y como yo conserve la llave el huevo solo fue a él. Pro quizás esta confundido ya que él no tiene la llave, ya debió haber vuelto a mí ya que tengo la llave y te estás enamorando de mi, ¡y no lo niegues!, por eso quiero saber qué planes tiene ese huevo negro hacía Tadase.

Amu quedo pensativa respecto a eso.

-¡Enamorarme! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!-exclamo ruborizada.

-¿O no es así?-Ikuto puso una cara burlona mientras se levantaba del sofá y se aproximaba a Amu que estaba en una de las paredes. La acorralo en una esquina y la observo a los ojos. Estaban muy pegados que Amu podía sentir su aliento en su cara.

-¡Estas muy cerca!-Amu intento quitárselo de encima pero al forzarse más lo provoco más y sin darse cuenta sus labios hicieron contacto poco a poco hasta penetrarse más y quedar completamente unidos.

Amu se sonrojo e intento quitárselo de encima pero este metía más su boca en esta. Se tuvo que resignar y esperar que pasara. Pero fue tan cálido que hubo instantes que quería que eso no terminara. Cerró los ojos suavemente mientras continuaba con el beso. Ikuto la rodeo entre brazos y le agarro la cintura mientras esta levantaba sus brazos a la altura de su cabello.

La habitación estaba a oscuras lo que era bastante agradable y daba un aire de privacidad. Esta jugó con los cabellos de Ikuto mientras este la pegaba más a él para formar una sola persona que en instantes así fue. Ya estaban unidos en un solo beso y Amu comprendió que lo que decía Ikuto era cierto: Se había enamorado de él.

Tadase caminaba tranquilamente por el parque en dirección a la casa de Amu. Observo de nuevo su reloj de pulsera, eran las siete y media. Se había retrasado por haber estado durmiendo un rato ya que ese huevo negro que siempre le seguía a pesar de encadenarlo y pegarlo en la cómoda aparecía en su bolsillo y lo debilitaba. Y en ese instante estaba allí.

Camino por el parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Amu y camino la calle en donde había casas de los suburbios con hermosos jardines y árboles frondosos y terrenos en donde próximamente se construirían casas. El por otra parte vivía en casi el centro de la ciudad en una hermosa casa como la de cuando era chico solo que más grande y un poco más lujosa con un hermoso jardín japonés con un hermoso lago en donde había peces exóticos de colores llamativos.

-Finalmente había llegado a la casa de Amu. El cielo estaba oscuro señal de que iba a llover. Cosa extraña ya que estaban en pleno verano.

Le iba a contar a Amu respecto al asunto de los huevos Empty y sobre ese nuevo Chara que tenía en ese huevo negro.

Llego a la puerta y esta estaba completamente abierta. Este se extraño y la abrió cuidadosa y lentamente para asegurarse de que estuviera bien todo. Dio pasos pequeños entrando a la casa. La dejo entreabierta en caso de que hubiese pasado un accidente y fuese necesario que la puerta estuviera abierta. Pero, siendo franco: ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? A menos de que Amu se hubiese cortado o algo mucho más tonto.

La casa estaba a oscuras y más por ser las siete de la tarde, hora en la que casi toda la ciudad estaba completamente a oscuras a excepción de que las luces de la ciudad la iluminaban.

Entro a la casa y camino por el pasillo en donde conducían las habitaciones de lavado y la cocina. En la entrada estaba la escalera y avanzando un poco más estaba la sala, en donde Amu estaba sin que Tadase lo supiera.

Entro sigilosamente por la sala. No se veía nada.

Había un interruptor cerca de él y lo encendió.

-¿Amu-chan? –pregunto este llamando para ver si le respondían.

No hubo caso de respuestas.

Allí estaba Amu e Ikuto besándose y este lo veía asombrado y perplejo. Ahora sabía lo que Nagihiko había querido decirle.

Amu por otra parte no lo había visto pero Ikuto paro el beso y la observo fijamente y burlón, él si lo había visto.

-¿Por qué te detienes?-exigió saber Amu con un tono de voz quejumbrosa y algo jadeante por el beso.

-No te alarmes, pero alguien nos ha visto.

Amu pareció no comprender sus palabras y luego el foco se le encendió.

Bajo la mirada un poco suavemente como esperando que no fuese la hora que creía.

Eran las siete con cuarenta.

Luego volteo en dirección a la de Ikuto y observo la silueta de Tadase vista de espaldas que salía corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Ay no!-Amu se despego de Ikuto y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta. No estaba enojada con Ikuto, sino con ella misma.

-¡Tadase-kun!-grito Amu mientras este se detenía. Había caminado hasta salir del jardín de Amu y ya se iba a dirigir al parque hasta que ella lo llamo.-Tadase-kun, ¡qué bueno que te encontré!-se coloca la mano en su pecho en señal de alivio-sabes… lo que viste…

-¡Amu-chan!-llamo este sin haberse volteado todavía y permanecía de espaldas pero con un tono como enojado y a la vez confundido que sorprendió a Amu.

-Tadase-kun-musito-yo…

-¡Lo siento!-menciono este que Amu quedo sorprendida. Tadase se volteo y mostraba el mismo rostro como cuando le habían engañado respecto a que Ikuto dormía con ella. ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Imposible de saber ya que la lluvia había comenzado a caer.

-¿Por qué te disculpas, Tadase-kun? Yo fui quien…

-¡Déjame hablar!-interrumpió este mientras mostraba una cara dura y fija a Amu-En serio lo siento, en realidad yo no te dejaba respirar libremente ya que yo era más que una carga que tú querías retener y por andar vigilando eso no te dabas cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacía Ikuto.

Amu quedo perpleja. No le importaba que la lluvia hubiera comenzado a caer sobre ellos y los empapaba. Observo su mano vendad que él sacrifico por su amor.

-Pero…-replico esta.

-¡Amu-chan! En realidad viendo esto claramente y en vista de todos, es obvio saber que tu estas enamorada de Ikuto y por mi solo sientes admiración más no es amor. Si esto fuera una novela yo sería visto como el villano por interferir en un amor, y ya ves que dicen que los rubios son los malos y los más torpes pues…

Amu bajo el rostro algo confundida.

Tadase sonrió mientras le levantaba el mentón.

-Amu-chan-musito ese ton una voz tan suave y pura-no quiero que te sientas mal por mí. Ya no deberías preocuparte por mí ya que yo tengo que ser una persona fuerte y tú necesitas pensar en tus verdaderos sentimientos. Ya están unidos por la llave y por el candado. Así que no vale la pena intentarlo más. Y no te preocupes por mí, hay más chicas para escoger-intento mostrar una sonrisa pero Amu sabía que fingía y que intentaba mostrarse calmado a pesar de que en su interior estaba sufriendo.

Pero Amu intento seguirle la corriente para no lastimarlo más.

-De acuerdo-menciono esta mientras Tadase sonreía.

-No te sientas mal Amu, recuerda: yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. Mi hermosa Joker-Tadase le dio un beso en la mano a Amu pero esta ya no se sonrojo sino lo tomo como una despedida de su noviazgo y que habían terminado.

Amu asintió mientras Tadase caminaba en dirección a su casa. Jamás pensó terminar así. Mientras caminaba Amu pudo ver por unos instantes el huevo negro que Ikuto le había hablado en el bolsillo de Tadase. "¿Por qué no le había contado?", pensó Amu.

Tadase por otro lado camino algo triste por las calles pensativo y a la vez triste. Corrió detenidamente en dirección al parque sin siquiera voltear a ver a donde iba. Tenía el rostro cubierto. Cuando levanto la vista ya estaba en el parque principal de la ciudad y la lluvia seguía cayendo.

-No soy más que un tonto-musito este mientras sentía que jamás iba a llorar como en ese momento. Intento mostrarse fuerte ante Amu pero de alguna manera necesitaba desahogarse.- ¡Fui un idiota! ¿Cómo iba a creer que alguien me correspondería? ¡No soy tan fuerte!

El huevo negro floto alrededor de él, Tadase lo vio como este poco a poco le empezaba a surgir una "X".

-¿El huevo negro?-musito este-¿Tiene una "X"?

El huevo "X" salió volando en una dirección sin rumbo mientras Tadase lo iba siguiendo. No podía perder a un Chara que no había conocido.

Intento atraparlo pero este era muy veloz. Era imposible alcanzarlo. Más porque tenía una mano vendad y con la otra no era tan efectivo alcanzarlo.

Finalmente se detuvo cerca de unos arbustos mientras jadeaba por haber perseguido al huevo entre la lluvia.

Observo algo entre los arbustos. Un pasador. Era el mismo en forma de corazón que le había dado a Amu y junto a este descansaba la figura de Ran completamente cansada y con rastros de estar agotada.

-Aun no es huevo Empty-menciono Tadase mientras la recogía junto con el pasador-es mejor que le algo de calor.

Dicho esto la cubrió entre sus ropas para que no se mojara y la llevo a su casa.

**Jhoshy: Bueno termine de escribir el quinto capitulo – dice guardando la laptop.**

**Ikuto: Oye voy a volver a ver a Yoru – dijo un poco triste.**

**Jhoahy: Ikuto! Has venido yo no me quería quedar con Tadase – dice empezando a llorar.**

**Ikuto: Esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta – dico con una venita en la sien.**

**Jhoshy: No lo se, pero si quieres saberlo tienes que esperar el final – dice dejando de abrazarlo.**

**Ikuto: Esa no es una respuesta! – dice furioso y con un aura asesina.**

**Jhoshy: Yo me voy porque Ikuto me va a matar – dice saliendo de la habitación.**


	6. Tadase y ¿¡y quien dices?

**Jhoshy: Hola a todos – dice con una sonrisa – me demore porque como ven estaba escribiendo mi otro fic – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Yesse: One-chan tu si que eres mala con los lectores – dice molesta.**

**Jhoshy: Pero si eres tu Yesse esta es la primera vez que vienes – dice con una sonrisa – bueno preséntate a los lectores – dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**Yesse: Bueno soy Yesse la hermanita de Jhoshy, no soy tan bipolar como ella – dice viéndola ¬¬**

**Jhoshy: Bueno has el declaimer – dice con una sonrisa perversa.**

**Yesse: Esta bien pero baja ese cuchillo – dice suspirando – Bueno a Black ross, no le pertenece Shugo Chara ni esta historia, su verdadera dueña es DianaCC.**

Tadase y… ¿¡quien dices!?

Amu detenidamente supo que estaba soñando. Aunque era un sueño bastante extraño. Descansaba plácidamente en su cama, aunque dentro de su sueño estaba muy estresada ya que dentro de este estaba en la más completa oscuridad sin poder ver nada. Ni a ella misma.

Amu buscaba dentro de este sueño buscar a alguien o algo para no sentirse sola en ese gran vacío.

Un tenue resplandor brillo en frente de ella. Ahora con esa luz podía ver un poco más el ambiente y a ella. Esta tenía vestido un traje de novia parecido al de "Amulet Fortune". Un hermoso ramo con flores rosas y violetas (no supo de donde las consiguió) estaba en sus manos enguantadas. No comprendía nada y quería que alguien estuviese allí para explicarle que estaba sucediendo.

Quien había estado brillando era la figura de Dia.

-¿Dia?-musito Amu con voz algo temblorosa y dudosa de que en serio fuera ella-¡Dia! ¿Cuánto tiempo?-Amu lloraba lagrimas de felicidad como si le estuviesen devolviendo un poco de vida que había perdido.

Dia solo sonrió ante la expresión de Amu.

-La verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo-hablo Dia con su tono de voz calmada-ya te estás casando.

-¡Eso es lo que aun no entiendo!-replico Amu-¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo? ¡APENAS TENGO 18 AÑOS!

-Te equivocas, Amu-musito Dia-tu ya no pareces de 18, te ves joven; pero de 18… no creo.

Un espejo apareció frente a Amu tan resplandeciente y Amu se pudo ver el cuerpo completo. Su cuerpo estaba más maduro, quizás tenía 21 o 22 años.

-¿Y a que viniste, Dia? ¿Y qué está pasando realmente?

-Yo he permanecido dormida durante muchos años. Tú dime. He venido a despedirme de ti Amu-chan; mi tiempo como tu Shugo Chara ha concluido y es necesario que regrese dentro de ti. El candado que tu posees ya no purifica y tienes que darle todo el poder a la nueva purificadora.

-¿Dentro de mí? ¿La nueva purificadora?-musito apenas audible-No entiendo.

Pero antes de responder Dia desapareció frente de ella y se notaba casi transparente, lo que Amu no sabía en realidad porque no estaba enterada es que Dia se había vuelto un Huevo Empty. El huevo de Dia entro dentro de Amu.

Apenas Dia entro el hermoso vestido de Amu de novia desapareció y en su lugar estaba el traje de "Amulet Dia" pero un poco más opaco que lo general.

-¿Dia?

-Tal parece-menciono una voz entre las sombras-es que mi futura esposa dará el honor de darle el poder purificador a la nueva purificadora.

Era Ikuto.

-¿Esposa?-pregunto sin respiración Amu y sonrojada.

-Sí-respondió Ikuto sin interés alguno como si eso se le hubiese estado repitiendo una y otra vez durante años-ahora no es momento de habladurías, cariño; la nueva purificadora ha venido.

El traje de Amu fue remplazado por una ropa común y corriente y en sus manos apareció el candado. Un brillo salía del Humpty Lock y aparecía en forma de un trozo de candado. El candado tenía cuatro corazones de diamantes que lo conformaban. Se formaron cuatro corazones en forma de collares. Tres se desvanecieron y el último permaneció flotando frente a ella.

-Ya está aquí-le susurro Ikuto en el oído a Amu mientras una sombra surgía de la oscuridad.

Era una figura blanca de hermosos cabellos cortos rubios. Era bastante atractivo y con mirada tierna a pesar de ser ya un adulto, se parecía a Tsukasa. Tadase.

Amu lo miraba sin comprender mientras este la veía con total naturalidad como si estuviesen de nuevo en la primaria en un día corriente de clases.

-Cuanto tiempo, Amu-san-saludo este con una voz grave y suave a la vez, era como escuchar hablar a un ángel.

-Tadase-kun-musito esta son sorpresa con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Estas ansiosa, querida?-pregunto Tadase a una figura femenina que se ocultaba entre la oscuridad. ¿Es que acaso no se preguntaban por la oscuridad, o qué?, se preguntaba Amu. O era quizás como que en los sueños nada tenía sentido.

Amu por poco se va de espaldas a verse a ella misma surgir de la oscuridad; pero ¿acaso era ella? Se parecían en cierta manera pero esta era un poco más joven y tenía los ojos rosados y el cabello más rosado y más lacio.

-Aceptare este nuevo poder purificador, Amu-san-musito la muchacha mientras hacía reverencia y se colgaba el collar en su cuello y un brillo entro dentro de él.

-Toma-Ikuto dejo mostrar su llave mientras de esta surgía un brillo parecido al que surgió del candado y se combinaba con este. Se formo un candado y una llave un poco diferentes al que Amu e Ikuto conservaban-esto será para la próxima generación-musito sonriendo.

Tanto como la llave nueva como el candado desaparecieron. Aunque de todas maneras Amu se toco su candado para asegurarse de que no fuera a desaparecer el suyo, y no fue así.

-Hay cuatro purificadoras-informo Tadase como si lo hubiesen hablado por primera vez, pero era porque Amu no entendía nada-pero esta es la superior-se dirigió a la muchacha mientras la unía a él mientras la abrazaba con un brazo.

-Me muero de curiosidad por saber quién será la dueña del nuevo candado y el dueño de la nueva llave-informo la muchacha.

-El tiempo lo dirá-hablo Ikuto mientras sonreía-pero tengo un extraño presentimiento que me presiente de quienes serán.

Amu se quedaba paralizada, todo pasaba tan rápido como si le mostrasen fotografías rápidamente; una tras otra.

¿Ella se casaría con Ikuto? ¿Tadase formaría una pareja con la nueva purificadora? ¿Quién era esa chica que se parecía a ella, o quienes eran las otras tres purificadoras? ¿Y qué onda con ese nuevo candado y la nueva llave?

Antes de que alguien le pudiese responder, sintió como si se fuese a caer en su sueño al vacio de la gran oscuridad sin que nadie se moviese como si lo ignoraran…

-¡Te tengo!-Ikuto logro agarrar a Amu antes de que esta cayera de la cama. Estaba espantada del susto y de la impresión; poco recordaba de su sueño.

Había olvidado por completo que permitió dormir a Ikuto con ella porque la lluvia había estado dura ayer. Pero ya era de mañana, la lluvia había cesado. Esperaba que Tadase estuviera bien y que no le hubiese lastimado mucho.

-¡Vaya!-replico Ikuto como si no hubiese podido dormir bien anoche, y así fue-¡No te parabas de mover en toda la noche! ¿Qué tanto soñabas?

Amu vio a Ikuto con un traje de smoking, luego movió su cabeza para deshacer sus pensamientos. Vio a Ikuto con las ropas de ayer y a ella con una piyama en forma de camisón que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Suspiro un poco para acordarse por qué razón se había imaginado así a Ikuto y por lo que estaba tan ansiosa, no tuvo éxito.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo mucho, todo mi sueño esta tan borroso-argumento ella mientras se quitaba las sabanas y se paraba de la cama-lo único que recuerdo es un candado y una llave; pero no era ni la mía o la tuya.

-¿A sí? Pues yo de lo único que recuerdo es de que finalmente tú y yo nos convertimos en novios-musito este con cara sonriente.

-Sí-suspiro Amu recordando toda la escena de ayer. Fue hermosa y trágica a la vez.

Observo su reloj; eran las siete y media de la mañana.

Amu corrió por toda la habitación mientras buscaba ropa para cambiarse y a la vez buscando su uniforme de camarera que llevaba en su mochila. Ikuto solo se estiraba en la cama como un minino que se estaba acomodando en su lecho para dormir.

Amu estuvo lista en menos de cinco minutos aunque no podía perder el tiempo, ya que entraba a las ocho a trabajar pero aun tenía que acomodar y limpiar antes de que abrieran y estaba atrasada.

Antes de salir por el cuarto, le hizo señas a Ikuto para que bajara junto con ella ya que iba a cerrar su casa; no es que desconfiara de él.

Ya estando abajo Amu solo tuvo oportunidad de comer un pan relleno de crema y un yogur de fresa.

-Bien Ikuto-menciono Amu a entradas de su casa mientras ambos salían y Amu cerraba la casa-nos vemos en la noche.

-Amu-musito este-en realidad hoy era mi último día de vacaciones en Japón; tengo que seguir en la orquesta.

-¿A sí?-pregunto esta desconsolada-¡qué pena!

-Pero-musito este con tono satisfecho mientras se ponía los brazos detrás de la cabeza-me iré sabiendo que alguien me espera, y procurare no hacerte demorar mucho para que no sufras.

Ikuto sonrió mientras Amu también lo hacía.

-Bien-menciono mientras se retiraba-nos veremos en cuatro meses. En ese tiempo si no logro encontrar a mi padre me tomare un descanso para poder estar contigo; pero prométeme que me esperaras.

-Lo prometo-musito esta.

Esta sonrió mientras antes de irse le daba un beso en la mejilla y se retiraba. Amu se sonrojo mientras se apresuraba a llegar a su trabajo.

***************************************************************

Por otra parte, Ran despertaba en una hermosa cama de encaje, parecía una cama de muñecas. Se levanto, le dolía la cabeza como el estomago. Apenas se quito las sabanas se sorprendió de que ya no tenía la ropa de siempre sino en su lugar tenía un camisón a su medida de color rosado con encaje en las orillas. Era como estar en un mundo hecho de Charas, todo a la medida de ellos. También tenía el cabello suelto, de esta manera el cabello le llegaba hasta una altura más baja de los hombros. Su gorra deportista con el corazón descansaba a un lado de la pequeña cama; Ran se reviso su cabeza buscando su más preciado tesoro, finalmente encontró el pasador cerca de un bote de lápices sentado en un borrador.

No sabía exactamente en donde estaba, tenía que averiguarlo; pero nada en la habitación le resultaba familiar pero de algo si estaba segura: no era el cuarto de Amu-chan.

-¿Ya te despertaste?-era la voz de Tadase que entraba a la habitación y se dirigía al buro, que era en donde estaba la camita en donde estaba en ese momento Ran.

-Sí-respondió esta sin aun adivinar a quien se estaba refiriendo. Cuando Amu las encerró en sus huevos tendría ella alrededor de quince años. Habían pasado ya tres años. Finalmente Ran lo reconoció-¿Tadase?

Este asintió mientras le pasaba una pequeña taza de té verde a su medida y el tenía una a su medida.

-Toma-menciono mientras se la pasaba-parece que no has comido en muchos días.

-Gracias-agradeció esta mientras sorbía un poco del contenido-¡Itadakimasu!

Tadase también probo un poco mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¡Esta delicioso!-argumento Ran mientras seguía probando lo que quedaba.

Tadase sonrió satisfecho por el argumento mientras la dejaba sola en la habitación y bajaba a la cocina.

Regreso pronto con una bandeja de dulces y postres que hicieron que Ran se le hiciera agua la boca.

Comió también de ese contenido, en poco tiempo su estomago ya estaba satisfecho.

Luego volteo por todas partes como si se tratase de un museo con piezas desconocidas y exóticas.

-¿Todo te resulta extraño, verdad?-le pregunto Tadase leyendo sus pensamientos-No es raro que no conozcas este sitio; estamos en mi casa.

-¿Y Amu-chan?-pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Este se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un poco más del té con su mano sana-No lo sé; quizás esté trabajando.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste todas estas cosas pequeñitas, y la ropa; y donde está la mía?

-Tu ropa se está secando; todas las cosas que parecen de muñeca las he conservado de lo que jugaba antes Utau cuando vivía conmigo cuando era una niña. Antes de venirme a mudar aquí, las descubrí en uno de los paquetes que traje para aquí; quise devolvérselas pero me dijo que ya no las necesitaba. Las conserve para regalárselas a mi hija, si es que llego a tener una.

Ran pensó detenidamente en eso.

-Por cierto-menciono este-¿Qué hacías en el parque? Pensé que estarías con las Charas en su misión a Tokio.

-Así era pero una tormenta nos azoto y me arrastro de ellos.

-Ah.

A pesar de haber contestado las preguntas que tenía Ran; aun seguía viendo todos desconocido quería ver la ciudad; como estaban todos y estar más tiempo con Tadase antes de que Amu la convirtiera en Huevo Empty. Amu. Por extraño que le pareciera no quería verla en ese momento a pesar de los años, solo quería estar cerca de Tadase y seguir el consejo de Mikki de declarársele.

-Tal parece-menciono Tadase interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos-necesitas salir un poco para ver qué hay de nuevo en la ciudad-concluyo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y mi ropa?-replico Ran.

-Es cierto-Tadase recordó y luego se le prendió el foco-¡tengo una idea!

Busco en una caja que tenía cerca de su escritorio algo que Ran no sabía, Tadase le hecho un huevo de Kiseki, luego pendo en el huevo negro que ahora tenía una "X", ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

Finalmente Tadase se reencontró con Ran trayendo un vestido de muñeca a su medida bastante hermoso. Era rosado con blanco con hermosos encajes de corazones y un moño como adorno para el cabello.

Tadase fingió que tenía otra cosa que hacer pero lo hizo a propósito para dejarle privacidad a Ran para que se cambiara.

Luego de que el guardara el huevo de Kiseki en uno de sus bolsillos se volteo para ver a Ran. Estaba deslumbrante y hermosa.

-¿Me queda bien?-pregunto está un poco ruborizada.

Tadase se acerco a ella y sostenía el pasador y se lo colocaba junto con el moño en el cabello.

-Ahora esta lida-musito este con una sonrisa que sonrojo más a Ran mientras flotaba cerca de su hombro.

-Salgamos pues un rato para que veas un poco la ciudad; después te llevare con Amu.

Ran no se sintió tan bien; extrañaba a Amu pero quería estar a solas con Tadase. Solo una vez.

-Tadase-menciono esta con el rostro cubierto-¿podría ser mañana? Ahora no me siento con ganas de ir a verla.

Tadase le iba a preguntar el motivo. Luego la observo y sonrió.

-Claro; pero de todas menaras tiene que saber que estas aquí. La veremos en la noche, ¿sí?

Ran asintió de mala gana pero luego pensó: "Pasaría todo el día con Tadase" ¡Esa era su oportunidad!

Ambos salieron por la puerta para luego salir de la casa. Todo el día estarían juntos ellos dos.

***************************************************************

-Soy una tonta-mascullo Rima mientras caminaba por el parque con una rostro cabizbajo-¿Cómo pude dudar así de Kusu-Kusu? Se supone que éramos los Guardianes de la escuela Seiyo y dudar así de nuestro propios Charas… es algo que jamás me perdonare.

-Vamos Rima-menciono Nagihiko que la acompañaba mientras colocaba su mano en su espalda. Rima se la aparto mientras este fingía una sonrisa-No toso es tu culpa, yo debí haber llegado un poco más pronto para evitar que hubiese pasado eso. En realidad yo tuve la culpa.

-Pero yo fui quien dudo-mascullo mientras se dejaba caer en una de las bancas del parque-, solo fue porque mi carrera como comediante no le agrado a mis padre que me inscribieron en otra escuela. Solo por eso, es algo tan tonto.

-Pero-Nagihiko se sentó a su lado-era algo que te gustaba y al ver que se volvió inalcanzable fue por eso que dudaste.

En vez de levantarle el ánimo lo que provoco fue que se sintiera peor.

Nagihiko tenía que buscar un método para levantarle el ánimo.

Se levanto mientras daba una rápida mirada a todo el parque. El viento estaba fresco y el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor a pesar de los últimos días lluviosos. El viento les revoloteaba el cabello a ambos.

Después de asegurarse de que no había nadie viéndolo, Nagihiko coloco sus dedos índice en cada extremo de su boca mientras estiraba su boca haciéndola más grande como lo había hecho una vez Amu para levantarle el ánimo e igual como en las fotografías que una vez le mostro en donde una hermosa Rima pequeñita hacía varios gestos para levantarle el animo a sus padres cuando estaba enojados. Aparte de estirar su boca movía la lengua t todos los lados que si boca le permitiese. Sabía que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos era muy difícil hacer reír a Rima ya que era muy especial cuando se trataba de los chistes Era bastante complicado levantarle el ánimo. A pesar de que se veía tonto haciendo una escena en el parque para animar a Rima, Nagihiko concentro toda su concentración en Rima para hacerla reír. Olvido la vergüenza para divertirla.

-¡Mira Rima! ¡Una cara graciosa y tonta!

Para su sorpresa las mejillas de Rima se sonrojaron mientras lloraba, no lágrimas de tristeza sino de alegría. Tenía cerrados los ojos por el esfuerzo que le hacía reír aparte de que su boca estaba tan grande porque reía en cantidad. Nagihiko se detuvo y sonrió. Había logrado su objetivo: hacerla reír.

***************************************************************

-¿Esa no es Utau?-pregunto Ran a Tadase mientras ambos volteaban sus miradas a la enorme pantalla que estaba en el edificio como de las que habían en la ciudad de Tokio. Esta se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad y allí de daban comerciales famosos o anuncios y lo que más era popular: los artistas del momento y sus más grandes éxitos.

En ese momento Utau se encontraba en un enorme escenario de miles de fans que la aclamaban por su más grande éxito. Era un concierto en vivo en Tokio.

-Así es-afirmo Tadase mientras seguía observando la pantalla mientras degustaba un helado de vainilla, en ese momento no le importaba de que le dijeran de que aun tenía gustos de niño, y lo saboreaba cada que podía y le invitaba también a Ran-en este preciso momento se ha de encontrar en Tokio.

-Se ve un poco dudosa cuando canta-musito Ran mientras Tadase fijaba su mirada en ella.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí, ha crecido también un poco pero se nota un poco dudosa.

-La cuestión es de las personas cuando son grande empiezan a dudar un poco a veces du sus propios sueño aun cuando en su juventud eran celosos de sus propios sueños y hasta daban todo por cumplirlos, ahora pues… pueden dudar. Espero que ella no dude.

Ran se puso a pensar detenidamente en eso. Amu era fuerte pero también podía dudar de ellas y de las demás Charas y no solo Amu, ¿Cuántos más Charas se estarían convirtiendo en huevos Empty en ese momento?

Ella no quería desaparecer del mundo, no ahora. En todo el día no había podido declarársele a Tadase ni un solo instante y eso la indignaba bastante.

La verdad ya estaban en una hora bastante avanzada, no más que las cinco de la tarde y el cielo ya estaba de un color azul claro y ya casi el sol no se notaba fuerte. Era una hora agradable. En menos de una hora ya el cielo se empezaría a tornar naranja y la luna comenzaría a salir. Había sido un día encantador pero había sido también muy corto.

Habían ido a un hermoso café en donde degustaron de unos deliciosos postres y después pasearon por todo el parque comiendo helados y se detuvieron unos momentos observando la costa para finalizar en ese momento que estaban viendo la pantalla. Ni un segundo para declarársele.

Pero de todas maneras en todo el recorrido había permanecido sentada en el hombro de Tadase mientras él era su transporte.

Lo observo detenidamente sin evitar sonrojarse.

Se extraño al ver que este colocaba los ojos muy abiertos como si lo hubieran sorprendido y estaba perplejo sin dejar de ver la pantalla. No solo él. Todas las personas que estaban observando eso estaban con la misma expresión que Tadase.

Al principio Ran no entendió hasta que volteo de nuevo el rostro a la pantalla.

Ella igual se sorprendió.

Al parecer Hoshina Utau había tenido un colapso en pleno concierto y dos objetos volaban su pecho. Eru e Iru.

Los encargados se encargaban de sacarla rápidamente mientras todos los que observaban la pantalla y desde el concierto cuchicheaban y murmullaban la causa por la Utau se había desmayado.

-Quizás es por el estrés del trabajo.

-Era obvio de esto. Le pasa a casi todos los artistas.

Tadase y Ran sabía de lo que se trataba "Huevos Empty".

Ran observaba con cara preocupante a Tadase mientras este igual conservaba un rostro preocupado.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos-menciono mientras caminaba.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto esta como si no supiera. Era tan obvio. Amu era una persona bastante fuerte pero a veces como decía Tadase: las personas dudaba n y quien sabía cuando dudaría de ella. Y ella no quería desaparecer no sin antes decirle a Tadase todo lo que sentía.

-Iremos a ver a Amu-san, quizás aun no ha salido pero necesitamos cambiarnos para antes de ver a Amu. Ella sale por ahí de las siete de la noche casi pero de todas maneras tenemos que apresurarnos. No quiero que tú también te conviertas en un huevo Empty.

Ran asintió mientras caminaban en total silencio a la casa de Tadase. En todo el camino a veces de reojo, Tadase observaba a Ran con total preocupación.

Ran llegando lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse por sus ropas y permaneció acostada extendida en el cuarto mientras esperaba a que Tadase terminara de bañarse.

Observo el pasador que permanecía en sus manos. No quería separarse de él todavía pero apenas llegaran a ver a Amu sabía que tendría que devolvérselo y a la vez desperdiciaría la oportunidad para declararse a Tadase. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que llegaran.

Tadase había salido del baño con un hermoso traje de color blanco. Aun no se había secado el cabello y este le mojaba un poco y algunos permanecían pegados en su cara. Se había quitado los vendajes.

Con una toalla se comenzó a secar sus cabellos mientras Ran intentaba que su nerviosismo no le impidiese hablar.

-Oye… Tadase…-tartamudeo esta mientras Tadase se paraba de secar y observaba detenidamente a Ran.

-¿Sí?-pregunto este mientras se acercaba detenidamente y muy cerca a Ran y esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Yo…quiero…decirte que…

El teléfono de Tadase sonó.

Ran lanzo una maldición por haber interrumpido su confesión pero a la vez la salvaron de haber cometido un papalón.

Tadase tomo su teléfono mientras tomaba el peine y se peinaba. Sus cabellos permanecían iguales a como Ran lo recordaba e incluso su mechón seguía como estaba.

Quien le llamaba era Kairi.

-¡Hola Sanjou-san! ¿Qué ocurre?

Ran observaba como Tadase asentía con movimientos de cabeza conforme Kairi hablaba.

-Sí, me entere de lo de Utau. Fue una bastante lástima.

Kairi seguía hablando mientras Tadase dejaba el peine en la cómoda.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-exclamo Tadase sobresaltado mientras Ran se espantaba por su expresión.

Después de instantes Kairi colgó mientras Tadase seguía preocupado.

-¿Qué paso Tadase?-pregunto Ran mientras estaba algo ansiosa de saber lo ocurrido.

-No solo Utau dudo este día, según me cuenta Kairi. Al parecer también Souma-kun tuvo un huevo Empty y además me cuenta de que Lulú se encuentra igual en Tokio y que Nana ha desaparecido.

-Han sido muchos huevos Empty…-susurro Ran.

Tadase tomo a Ran mientras salían.

-Es por eso que necesito llevarte con Amu ahora mismo-menciono-no quiero que tú te conviertas en un huevo Empty, no quiero.

Ran se sonrojo mientras intentaba declarase a Tadase en el camino.

***************************************************************

Ya la noche había caído.

El cielo estaba de un color azul marino.

Ran permanecía en silencio mientras Tadase caminaba un poco ansioso.

-¿Y cómo te has llevado con Amu-chan?-pregunto inesperadamente Ran que sorprendió a Tadase-¿siguen siendo novios?

Tadase al principio no pareció comprender pero luego sonrió un poco sonrojado. Ran sabía que con esa pregunta se lastimaba más.

-No-respondió Tadase con naturalidad.

A Ran esas palabras sonaron como música en sus oídos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Se pelearon acaso? ¿Desde cuándo están solteros?-Ran no paraba de preguntar jubilosa. Su rostro estaba algo alegre y Tadase lo podía notar gracias a los faroles del parque que los iluminaban

Esa noche no había personas en el parque y eso lo extraño pero más la actitud de Ran.

-Pues todo pasó desde el día que te encontré, y no, no nos peleamos. Es solo que comprendí que yo tengo a otra persona especial y Amu a otra-menciono Tadase sonrojado.

-¿A sí? ¿Y quién es?-pregunto esta mientras se sonrojaba.

Tadase sonrió mientras intentaba abrir la boca para responderle. El igual estaba un poco nervioso.

Pero antes de que le hubiese podido responder un objeto volador los sorprendió mientras flotaba en el cielo.

-"¡Imposible!" "¡Imposible!" "¡Imposible!"

-¡Un huevo "X"!-exclamo Ran sobresaltada mientras este comenzaba a atacarlos pero Tadase usaba su cuerpo como escudo para Ran.

-No-exclamo este mientras observaba al huevo "X" con total nostalgia-no es un huevo "X".

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Ran irónica-¿No ves que tienes una "X"?-Ran estaba enojada con el huevo por haberlos interrumpido en su momento.

Pero antes de que este respondiera el huevo crujió y se comenzó a abrir…

-Es que no es un huevo "X"… es mi huevo negro…

**Jhoshy: Bueno aquí esta el sexto capitulo de la historia – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Yesse: Bueno esta hermana quiere que dejen reviews para continuar la historia – dice dando un suspiro.**

**Jhoshy: Es que los reviews son mi inspiración – dice habiendo un puchero ¬3¬**

**Yesse : Hasta la próxima – dice saliendo de la habitación.**

**Jhoshy: No me dejes – dice enojada – bueno, porfavor lean mi otro fic "Un deseo que nos hizo pequeños" – dice saliendo de la habitación.**


	7. Chara Nari Dark Melancholy

**Jhoshy: Hola a todos aquí les traje a mis charas.**

**Yui: Hola soy Yui y soy el segundo chara de Jhoshy, yo naci del deseo de ser fuerte y cantar – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Saku: Hola yo soy Saku y naci del deso de hacer reir a la gente y ser buena en los deportes – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Yesse: Hermana esas son tus charas – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Jhoshy: Si son mis charas- dice con una sonrisa - un segundo si tu las ves deves tener un chara.**

**Yesse: Bueno aquí esta mi chara.**

**Alice: Hola soy Alice el shugo chara de Yeese, yo naci de su deso de ser buena dibujando.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno chicas hagan el declaimer.**

**Saku/Yui/Alice: A black ross no le pertenece Shugo chara, ni esta historia.**

Capitulo 7: Chara Nari "Dark Melancholy"

-¡Hoe! ¡Se me hizo tarde!-Amu corría por las calles del parque a una increíble velocidad que parecía que estaba volando. -¡Aunque tengo que admitirlo: recibí un pago extra!-eso era lo único que animaba más a Amu por haberse quedado hasta tarde trabajando en el café.

Todo el parque estaba desértico y a Amu le daba un poco de pánico. Por lo que iba corriendo para apresurarse y llegar rápido a su casa.

***************************************************************

El huevo negro se abrió y dejo ver a un extraño Chara. Sus ropas eran completamente oscuras y tenía una cadena en su cintura como si fuera un cinturón. Parecía que estaba vestido con un traje de etiqueta de color oscuro con un estilo medieval. Sus cabellos eran negros oscuros, y sus ojos eran de color rojo.

Llevaba puesta una "X" en su cabeza y observaba indiferentemente los rostros sorprendidos de Tadase y Ran.

-Tú, ¿eres mi huevo negro?

El Chara al principio decidió permanecer en silencio sin responderle a Tadase. Lo observaba de una manera extraña, era como si estuviese preocupado de él pero a la vez enojado.

-No-mascullo este con una voz seria-yo en realidad le pertenezco a quien el candado elija.

-¿A qué te refieres?-musito Ran un poco temblorosa. Al parecer ese Chara le causaba cierto miedo.

-Déjenme explicarles pues, les pido que no me interrumpan para que pueda dar mi explicación-se dirigió tanto a Ran como a Tadase y los observaba de cierta manera de que se aseguraba que le hicieran caso.

Ambos asintieron.

-En realidad, como les dije, yo pertenezco a quien el candado elija. Por lo general el candado se le da a una mujer aunque en algunos casos se les ha dado al hombre y la persona más especial para ellos, es quien tiene la llave. En visto caso hace pocos años se me dio la tarea de aparecer con la persona que en ese momento el candado amaba. Ese eras tú-menciono dirigiéndose a Tadase-la verdad yo no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión, pero tenía que hacerlo porque era un mandato que me daban. La verdad yo la primera vez que nací fue en un joven llamado Aruto Tsukiyomi.

-¿El padre de Ikuto?-pregunto musitando Tadase mientras seguía escuchando la narración del Chara.

-Así es. La verdad él en ese momento poseía la llave y entonces en visto casi yo aparecí en él. Pero el nunca me conoció, yo me penetre dentro de su más preciado tesoro. Su violín. Después ese violín pasó a manos de mi segundo dueño. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Aunque claro él tampoco se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pero cuando Easter lo estaba controlando y cuando esa tan Amu Hinamori lo ayudo, la llave y el candado se juntaron y fue en donde vi la luz, aunque no me abrí me transforme con él, ya que en ese momento los sentimientos del candado estaban en ese chico.

Tadase se quedo un poco decepcionado mientras seguía escuchando la verdad que él desconocía.

-¿Y luego por qué pasaste a Tadase?-pregunto Ran con una voz apenas audible mientras observaba al Chara con la "X".

-Después de que ese chico, Ikuto, se fue del país, el candado sentía un amor por Tadase, aunque yo me reusaba el mandato de permanecer contigo, pero el candado seguía insistiendo con ese amor, así que tuve que ceder. Aunque claro, tú nunca notaste mi presencia porque en ese momento no me abría porque tú no poseías la llave. Ese era una de las razones por la que no quería que tú fueras mi dueño, otras razones era porque no parecías un buen partido para ser mi dueño y era mucho más fuerte ese tal Ikuto. Pero aun de todas maneras me tenía encadenado a ti. Pero seguía con la esperanza de que el candado reusara ese amor para volver con mi antiguo dueño.

Tadase sintió como si le hubiesen abofeteado con gran fuerza una y otra vez. ¿En realidad eso era lo que sentía Amu y ese extraño Chara que era de la llave?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-exclamo exaltada Ran con ira hacía el Chara por todo lo que le había dicho a Tadase.

-Ran-musito Tadase mientras le decía que se callase levantando una mano en señal de que ignorara todo eso.

-Pero…

-La verdad-menciono el Chara de la llave, interrumpiendo a Ran para seguir hablando-de todas maneras aun cuando Tadase desconocía mi presencia, yo sabía perfectamente lo que le hacía y lo que él pensaba. Hasta llegue a un grado de que a pesar de que eras mi dueño por obligación me comenzabas a agradar y de que eras un buen Rey. Aunque en este momento tu corazón esta melancólico por la pérdida de un amor que sentías por esa chica. Así que en visto caso ya que Amu ya no te ama como antes yo ya no tengo por qué estar aquí, pero, habrá dos problemas: uno, como la llave y el candado están ahora inservibles, ahora tendré que desaparecer hasta que haya un nuevo dueño del candado y de la llave; y dos, no puedo quedarme como un huevo "X" necesito que me purifiques y necesitare ayuda de ustedes dos. Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, me ayudan y yo les ayudare.

-¿Y en que nos ayudaras?-pregunto confundida Ran observando al Chara "X"-Ni siquiera nos has dicho tu nombre o que personalidad tienes o por lo menos a decirnos como lo haremos. Amu es la única purificadora y si dices que su candado no sirve eso lo hará casi imposible.

-Tengo una solución-musito este con un tono serio y autoritario-y ya verán. Les solucionare problemas que no me quieren decir.

-¿Problemas?-musito Ran mientras volteaba a ver a Tadase que igual parecía un poco confundido mientras este dirigía su mirada al Chara. Ran sintió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. No se solucionaría ese sentimiento que sentía por él. Ni el Chara ni nadie le podrían solucionar ese problema.

Pero antes de siquiera poder preguntar o hacer cualquier comentario el Chara trono sus dedos mientras este se encerraba de nuevo en su huevo con la "X" y se adentraba dentro de Tadase.

***************************************************************

-Creo que ya descanse mucho-menciono Amu mientras se levantaba de una de las bancas del parque y se estiraba los huesos para tronárselos y seguir caminando-la única ventaja es de que conseguí dinero extra así que ya no me tendré que preocupar ya tanto.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón saco un sobre que era en donde contenía el dinero de la paga y lo metió en su mochila. Se dejaba ver entre su uniforme del café que estaba dentro de su mochila el candado Humpty Look. Amu se sorprendió un poco al observarlo. Recordaba que siempre que lo veía notaba un poco de brillo en él, pero ahora se veía como un candado ordinario. Lo levanto suavemente mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

Su candado solo era un simple candado, ya no era purificadora. Estaba vacío. Tal y como le había dicho Ikuto, pero lo único que había conservado era la unión del candado con la llave. Además le había hablado de su huevo negro que ahora permanecía con Tadase, la verdad eso la tenía bastante confundida. La vez que vio a Tadase luchar con ese huevo negro, la verdad se veía muy tenebroso y oscuro, ¿se deberá al huevo, o a los sentimientos hacia Ikuto en ese momento?

-Ellos siempre se la pasaron peleando y luego volvieron a hacer las paces pero, ¿Por qué siguen peleando? ¿Aun lo hacen por mí?

Una suave brisa la envolvió y le helo los huesos mientras le erizaba los huesos. Se cubrió con los brazos para calentarse. Las estrellas brillaban tan hermosas y resplandecientes, Amu levanto su mirada al cielo mientras las contemplaba.

-Me pregunto si Tadase estará bien, desde que me sorprendió besando a Ikuto no lo he vuelto a ver, pero aunque me dijo que estaba bien; yo, se perfectamente que estaba mintiendo.

Un brillo recorrió el cielo tan resplandeciente y blanco. ¡Una estrella fugaz!

Recordó la vez en que Tadase hizo su primera "Chara Nari" con su "Platinum Royal", antes de verlo con su transformación había visto una estrella fugaz y había pedido que Tadase se sintiera mejor.

Junto sus manos mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y los juntaba con su pecho.

-¡Quiero que Tadase se siente mejor! ¡Quiero que Tadase se sienta mejor! ¡Quiero que…!-repitió una y otra vez hasta esperar completar las tres veces como se dice que así se cumplirá el deseo pero la interrumpió el sonido de piano.

-¿Eh?

Volteo a ver el cielo. Se sorprendió al ver una ola inmensa de huevos "X" que cruzaban el cielo. Era tan larga la fila.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Ehhhhh!-exclamo Amu boquiabierta.

Los huevos "X" volaban a una increíble velocidad que el viento estuvo a punto de tirar a Amu al suelo.

-Pero que… rayos…

Rápidamente Amu se coloco su candado en el cuello y tomo su maleta rápidamente y siguió los huevos "X".

***************************************************************

-Tadase-kun. Tadase-kun.

Tadase abrió los ojos lentamente y se percato de que ya no estaba en el parque con Ran y ese extraño Chara de la llave. Había visto ese lugar antes.

Fue cuando él y Amu habían visto el pasado de Ikuto, era el camino de las estrellas. ¿Pero que hacía él, exactamente ahí?

Al igual que esa vez, estaba flotando en una burbuja y a su alrededor habían recuerdos de él junto con Amu.

-¡Tadase-kun! ¡Tadase-kun!-repetían una y otra vez la voz de Amu en los recuerdos.

-Amu-musito Tadase mientras bajaba el rostro-al fin probaste de que en realidad jamás conseguiré tener a alguien que me quiera por ser yo en realidad. Tú, solo me querías por mi brillo, pero nunca por mi yo verdadero-suspiro mientras se pasaba la mano por el pecho. No estaba dudando de él, de otra manera Kiseki hubiese vuelto a él, más bien sentía una especie de melancolía, se sentía tan…inútil…

Ran bajaba la mirada conforme Tadase descendía del extraño brillo.

-¿Tadase…-kun?-musito Ran mientras observaba detenidamente a Tadase. Él y ese Chara habían hecho un "Chara Nari"

-Chara Nari: "Dark Melancholy"-musito este con voz baja.

Su traje era en cierta manera, parecido con el de "Platinum Royal" pero sin los lindos moños o encajes que lo hacían ver majestuoso y brillante. Era como un traje de rey pero tipo medieval y de color negro con blanco. En su cadera había una cadena de metal que le cubría toda la cintura. Poseía una extraño artefacto, parecía un cetro pero era negro y con filosas púas rodeándole.

Lo agitaba como una batuta como dirigiendo una orquesta pero por cada movimiento sonaba como una nota de piano tocándose. Lenta y profundamente.

En todo ese tiempo, Tadase no había abierto los ojos y no parecía consiente de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Como si el huevo lo estuviese controlando, al igual que Ikuto.

Se escucho un leve murmullo del cielo.

Ran volteo a ver y se sorprendió al ver que una ola inmensa de huevos "X" se aproximaban a ellos. Ran se aproximo rápidamente a Tadase pero una barrea la detenía.

-¡Que es esto!-le grito al Chara que estaba dentro de Tadase-¡¿No se suponía que nos ayudarías?! ¡Hiciste que Tadase llamara a todos esos huevos "X"! ¡¿Qué planeas hacer?! ¿Sabes cuantos corazones están ahora vacios?-le replico Ran con lagrimas en los ojos.

Los huevos se aproximaban, quería formar un escudo para que no avanzaran más, pero apenas llegaron cerca de ellos, se detuvieron.

Ran había permanecido con los ojos cerrados y luego los abrió. Los huevos se habían detenido y habían cubierto casi toda la zona en donde estaban.

-En realidad no lo sé-musito la voz del Chara dentro de Tadase-pero en realidad yo no los saque.-apunto su voz a los huevos-Esos huevos habían permanecido "X" por años. Años en que habían estado fuera de los corazones de sus niños. Si no se hace algo desaparecerán, lo que hice fue que Tadase hiciera "Chara Nari" conmigo para que los purifiquen.

-¿En serio?-musito Ran.

-¿Qué paso?-menciono Tadase con la mirada perdida mientras abría los ojos-¡Eh! ¿Huevos "X? ¿Cómo?

-Bien. Purifíquenlos-se vio una imagen borrosa del Chara fuera de Tadase.

Tadase y Ran se quedaron viendo fijamente confundidos.

-¿Cómo? La única que podía purificarlos era Amu-chan.

-Entonces, estos huevos quedaran negros por siempre. Con suerte desaparecerán-musito fríamente el Chara.

-¡No!-exclamo sobresaltada Ran mientras miraba los huevos que casi se veían medio transparentes-Es solo que… es casi imposible…sin el candado…

-No se necesita del candado para purificarlos. Se necesita un verdadero valor para enfrentarlos y un gran corazón para purificarlos-menciono Tadase a Ran mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro-sé que Amu ya no puede usar el candado, pero tú, Ran, eres "Amulet Heart". Seguro que podrás.

Ran no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. Aunque ver a los huevos "X" si le causaba cierta tristeza.

-Entonces, ¿no puedes?-musito el Chara-Si sientes que no puedes, yo, puedo hacer desaparecer los huevos para que ya no sufran.

-Pero los corazones de los niños estarán vacios-replico Ran-yo… yo… ¡no permitiré eso!

Ran resplandeció de una manera tan brillante y suave mientras un extraño cristal aparecía en su cuello.

***************************************************************

Amu seguía corriendo en dirección hacia donde habían ido los huevos "X". El candado de ella comenzó a brillar. Amu se sorprendió, y más al ver que una barrera ya no permitía seguir, parecía invisible y era en donde estaba Tadase y Ran, aunque claro, Amu no los pudo ver. Intento golpear la barrera intentando romperla pero no había resultado.

Su candado tenía cuatro corazones de cristal unidos, el corazón de la parte de arriba resplandeció y desapareció en dirección a arriba de la barrera. Amu quedo boquiabierta.

***************************************************************

Apenas Ran dejo de brillar sintió que un cristal estaba en su cuello, bastante grande la verdad.

Tadase se sorprendió, era un fragmento del candado de Amu. Aunque en cierta manera veía ese collar un poco familiar.

Vio el cetro que tenía, y noto que tenía una abertura en forma de corazón.

-¡Ran! Creo que ya descubrí como purificar los huevos. Mira.

Dejo ver su cetro a Ran mientras esta se sorprendía y volvía a ver el cristal.

-Coinciden-musito Ran mientras se ruborizaba.

Dentro de Tadase, el Chara sonreía al ver la escena que estaban haciendo ellos dos.

-¡Hazlo!-exclamo Tadase a Ran con una sonrisa en su boca.

-¿Qué?-musito.

-Incrusta el cristal en la abertura. Ambos sabemos que entrara.

Ran se sonrojo un poco mientras intentaba controlar la cordura y respirar normalmente para que Tadase no se diera cuenta de que estaba nerviosa.

Se aproximo con el cristal en manos y la fue metiendo poco a poco dentro de la abertura. Entro.

**************************************************************

-¡Rayos!-mascullo Amu mientras observaba la pantalla de su teléfono. Ni una raya de señal-¿Ahora qué hare?-parecía que iba a llorar. Pero no podía.

Marco de nuevo intentando ver si esta vez podría funcionar. Nada.

Una ola de tristeza sintió en su corazón.

-Tadase-kun… ¿Dónde estás? Necesito tu ayuda. Yo no puedo hacer nada sin mis Charas y sin…Ran…

***************************************************************

Ran sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho. Una sensación fría y punzante.

Pero ignoro eso por completo al ver que se encontraba en el camino de las estrellas. Y con Tadase.

Ran se sonrojo mientras su corazón hacia "¡doki!".

Se sentía una extraña sensación en ese ambiente. Por alguna extraña razón, Ran sentía calor.

-Es momento, de que purifiquen los huevos-ordeno el Chara mientras los observaba.

En el tiempo en que Ran había incrustado el cristal dentro de la abertura, habían estado en el camino de las estrellas. Ahora habían vuelto a la realidad y los huevos estaban inquietos e impacientes por lo que estaban causando un poco de desorden.

-Ran-musito Tadase mientras le extendía la mano-¡Comencemos!

Ran asintió.

Tadase tomo su cetro mientras lo agitaba.

-¡Rose thorns!-exclamo y espinas filosas se aproximaron a los huevos acorralándolos.

-¡Ran! ¡Intenta sacar la vara de corazón!

Ran intento hacerle caso a Tadase mientras extendía su mano. La vara se adapto a su medida, pero de todas maneras el poder era el mismo.

-¡Heart Spiral Special!-exclamo mientras una línea rosa ayudo al ataque que había lanzado antes Tadase. Ahora los huevos estaban listos para purificarse.

-¿Open Heart?-pregunto Ran a Tadase.

-Open Heart-asintió Tadase.

Ambos con sus manos formaron la forma de corazón mientras apuntaban a los huevos. Estos esperaban impacientes.

Comenzaron.

-¡Negative Heart! ¡LOOK!

Un corazón se formo arriba de los huevos mientras estos poco a poco perdían el color negro.

-¡OPEN HEART!

Amu observaba en el cielo como un rayo dorado y rosa purificaba los huevos.

-¡Increíble!-exclamo esta.

Ahora todos los huevos estaban blancos y volaban alrededor de ellos, ansiosos y dando vueltas en señal de que estaban felices.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-exclamo Ran con una sonrisa en su rostro-Pero, aun necesito purificarte a ti-exclamo penosa-¿Cómo lo hare? No puedo yo sola, pudimos purificarlos pero los dos.

Tadase solo le sonrío.

-No te preocupes. Te prestare un poco de mi energía si así lo quieres. Acércate.

Ran le hizo caso. Se sintió una extraña aura mientras estos dos estaban cerca.

A Ran, su corazón le latía a mil por hora y se preguntaba si Tadase sentiría lo mismo ya que este igual estaba un poco sonrojado.

Tadase con un dedo le todo el rostro a Ran mientras esta sentía una extraña calidez provenir de él.

-Ten. Ya que tu eres a la única persona que quiero, "Amulet Heart"-musito con una voz tan suave que hizo sonrojar más a Ran-Recuerdo cuando hiciste que Amu se me declarara en medio de todos, ¿era ella o eras tú?

-Yo…-Ran ya no sabía que contestarle. Él la veía con una cara tan amable y eso hacía que no pudiese hablar.

Pero antes de poder contestarle ya la energía suficiente paso y era momento de purificar los huevos.

-Negative Heart, LOOK. ¡OPEN HEART!

Tadase sintió como poco a poco el huevo que tenía dentro comenzaba a purificarse.

Este, poco a poco salió del cuerpo de Tadase y este volvía a la normalidad.

El Chara purificado brillaba tanto que no se distinguía y aparte cegaba a los dos que tenía que cubrirse con la mano por el brillo.

-Ustedes me ayudaron y yo les ayude. Tal parece ustedes dos están predestinados, como el candado y la llave, así están ustedes dos. El corazón y el rey. Corazón real.

Tadase y Ran se quedaron observando fijamente mientras ambos desviaban la mirada ruborizados.

El Chara solo sonrió mientras desaparecía.

-Adiós-musito antes de irse.

-Por lo menos los huevos se purificaron-musito Tadase-eso era lo único importante.

-Sí-afirmo Ran mientras aun seguía ruborizada-pero…

Tadase cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras entrecerraba los ojos como si lo estuviesen oprimiendo.

-¡Tadase-kun!-exclamo Ran sobresaltada mientras se aproximaba a él-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien. Solamente que un poco débil.

-¿Se debió a que use tu energía para purificar los huevos? Tadase-kun, lo siento de veras yo…

-No hay problema-musito este-descuida.

-¿Seguro?

Este asintió.

-Eso espero yo…-Ran recordó las palabras de Mikki, tenía que declararse y esa era la oportunidad.- ¡Tadase-kun!

-¿Sí?

-Yo…solo…quiero decirte que…

"No puedo hacer nada sin Ran" "No pude hacer nada pos los huevos", escucho esta. Era la voz de Amu.

Ran descendió al suelo un poco débil mientras se hacía transparente.

-No…Amu-musito esta mientras se ponía débil. Se convirtió en Huevo Empty.

-¿Ran?-musito Tadase mientras observaba a Ran que estaba completamente blanca-No.

La recogió con las manos, con la poca energía que podía mientras intentaba reincorporarse, pero era imposible. Estaba muy débil.

Se arrodillo en el suelo pero la debilidad lo derribo mientras desde el suelo observaba sus manos. Ran desapareció.

-No. Ran yo te…

Se desmayo mientras quedaba tendido en el pavimento con las manos unidas.

***************************************************************

Amu había quedado apoyada contra la barrera. De pronto esta desapareció y Amu se cayó en el suelo. Por alguna extraña razón el huevo de Ran aun no había vuelto a su cuerpo, pero Ran ya era un huevo Empty.

Amu se incorporo mientras se sacudía la suciedad de la ropa.

Tomo su maleta mientras se apresuraba a llegar a donde habían estado los huevos "X".

Todo el parque estaba en la oscuridad ya que a la enorme cantidad de huevos, todos los focos se habían destrozado.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-se pregunto Amu mientras caminaba por los vidrios, esquivándolos.

Después de voltear su mirada por todos los lados abrió los ojos de sobresalto.

Vio a Tadase tirado en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximo a él mientras se aseguraba de que estuviera bien.

-¡Tadase!-Amu con sus manos levanto su cabeza del suelo.

Tenía los ojos completamente cerrados. Amu checo los latidos de su corazón para ver si seguía vivo y también vio su respiración. Todo estaba en orden. La verdad verlo así la había asustado mucho, temía que algo malo le pasara.

Aun seguía bien, pero no podía dejarlo así o allí. Lo levanto del suelo mientras procuraba aferrarlo bien contra ella para que no se cayera o despertara. Por suerte nada de eso paso y se lo llevo rápidamente a su casa.

***************************************************************

Lo deposito en su cama. Su cuarto la verdad era enorme y cabía una cama y un sofá pequeño. Amu dormiría en él, ya que le dejaría la cama a Tadase. Desde que lo trajo no abrió los ojos ni por un instante.

-Tadase-kun-musito Amu mientras lo cubría con las sabanas. Ya eran dos veces en que dos chicos habían dormido en su cama, él e Ikuto. Pero la única expresión era de que Ikuto cuando dormía parecía una gatito faldero pero al ver a Tadase durmiendo y con esa expresión, parecía un ángel triste.- ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? ¿Qué hacía tirado en el parque?

Tadase se movió un poco en la cama pero aun no abrió los ojos. Amu se había sorprendido un poco.

-Ran-musito con una apenas audible pero que aun así Amu escucho.

-"¿Ran?" "¿Por qué piensa en ella?"-se pregunto Amu mientras se aseguro de que Tadase estuviera listo, luego se dirigió al sofá y se dejo caer en él.

Suspiro.

Cerró los ojos apenas se acostó en el sofá. Sintió que algo se adentraba dentro de ella, pero antes de poder verlo se quedo dormida. Era el huevo de Ran. Sintió como si algo dentro de ella volviera, igual el cristal de corazón que le faltaba al candado volvió.

La mañana llego. Eran quizás por ahí de las seis de la mañana. Tadase abrió los ojos y se percato de que ya no estaba en el parque o que tan siquiera estuviera en su casa. Era la casa de Amu, porque ella aun seguía durmiendo en el sofá. Él la miro con una cara seria mientras bajaba de la cama y la agarraba en brazos.

Fue una suerte de que no se levanto, ¿o será que aun seguía por los efectos del huevo Empty?

Cuando Amu abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en su cama. Eso le pareció extraño, más al darse cuenta de que Tadase no estaba.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio en donde estaba una nota escrita.

La recogió suavemente mientras leía lo que estaba escrito.

Amu-chan.

En serio lo siento si te cause molestias pero lo único que te quiero decir es: muchas gracias por haberte preocupado por mí. Aunque de todas maneras lo mejor sería de que ya no actúes de la manera en la que estabas enamorada de mí porque eso solo te causaría problemas, pero recuerda, "yo siempre estaré para ti". En fin, por medio de esta carta te digo que hoy mismo partiré a Tokio a buscar a las Charas así que no nos veremos por un tiempo, así que nos vemos Amu-chan, o mejor te debería decir: Amu-san.

Amu se aferro al papel mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos pero no de tristeza, sino de consuelo. Tal parece Tadase estaba bien, y estaría siempre bien.

**Jhoshy: Aqui esta el capitulo.**

**Yui: Vaya si es una buena historia.**

**Jhoshy: Claro que si porque crees que la estoy subiendo.**

**Saku: Ella cree que como no sabes escribir historias estas subiendo esta.**

**Se ve a Jhoshy en una esquina con un aura depresiva.**

**Yesse: Dejen ahí a mi hermana ya se le pasara.**

**Alice: Hasta la próxima.**


	8. La persona que en realidad ame

**Jhoshy: Hola a todos.**

**Alice: Hola, la vez pasada me presente soy el chara de Yesse.**

**Jhoshy: Cierto donde esta Yesse?**

**Jhoshy: Ella no va a venir, dice que tiene que hacer tareas.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno Alice has el declaimer.**

**Alice: A Black ross, no le pertenece Shugo Chara ni esta historia, le pertenece a DianaCC**

Capitulo 8: La apersona que en realidad ame. Las Charas casi desaparecen

Los rayos del sol de la ciudad de Tokio alumbraban sobre la canasta en donde los Charas se habían agarrado fuertemente después de la tormenta que los había arrasado.

Por fortuna los que quedaban lograron aguantar y aterrizaron cerca de un bello parque de la ciudad. Todos estaban descansando.

Una sombra se fue a cercando a la canasta mientras lo observaba sorprendida mente. Llevaba una bolsa en sus hombros mientras sus cabellos rubios se mecían por el viento.

-¡Oigan! ¡Despierten, ¿están vivos?!-pregunto inocentemente mientras sacudía con fuerza la canasta. Era lógico que todos se sobresaltaran y se cayeran e esta.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto airado Kiseki contra la personita que los había movido-Un segundo-musito-tú eres…

-¿Kiran?-musito Suu-¿Eres tú?

-¡Cuánto tiempo!-exclamo alegre y jubilosa con su típico resplandor.

-¿Qué haces aquí-dechu?-exigió saber Pepe mientras flotaba tambaleantemente porque acababa de despertar y se restregaba el ojo.

-Vine aquí con Hinako-chan, pero, parece que me perdí de nuevo-menciono con una sonrisita tonta.

-¿Te perdiste? ¿Hace cuanto-desu?-pregunto Suu.

-Déjame ver…, en una semana cumpliré un mes de perdida.

-¡QUÉ!-todos la miraron boquiabiertos mientras esta no se preocupaba para nada y solo sonreía mientras irradiaba brillo.

-¿Y no te preocupas de que quizás Hinako-chan dude de ti?-pregunto Mikki mientras Kiran cambiaba su sonrisa por una mueca de duda.

-¿Acaso creen que Hinako-chan dude de mi? Ya pase esto una vez y no quiero volver a desaparecer, por cierto, ¿Dónde están los demás?

Todos miraron al suelo con cara de preocupación mientras balanceaban el pie adelante y atrás con aire pesado y colocaban sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-Pues… al parecer solo somos nosotros-musito Mikki-los demás desaparecieron.

-¿No los encuentran?-pregunto tontamente Kiran-¡Si quieren yo les ayudo a buscar! ¡Mientras más seamos, más rápido los encontraremos!

Esta sonrió mientras a Kiseki le salía una enorme vena.

-¡Tonta! ¡Se refiere a que ya no existen! ¡Desaparecieron! ¡Dudaron de ellos! ¡O quieres que te lo explique palabra por palabra!

Tadase estaba estresado mientras inhalaba aire y los exhalaba con ira mientras Kiran por cada palabra que le grito Kiran le sorprendió.

-¿En serio?

-En serio-desu-afirmo Suu mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo pasaba por los ojos.

-Vaya-suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto-por cierto, ¿tienen comida?

-En realidad no-mascullo Mikki-eso es lo que debemos conseguir en este momento, ¿no?-se dirigió a todos mientras asentían.

-Ahora estoy harta-dechu, no hacemos más que buscar ese tonto Embrión-dechu; si fuera por mí regresaría con Yaya-dechu porque de lo contrario ella comenzara a dudar de mí.

-¿El Embrión?-pregunto Kiran-¿y eso es…?

-¿No sabes lo que es?-pregunto Kiseki ofendido mientras permanecía cruzado de brazos.

-No-musito tranquilamente.

-Es un huevo mágico que puede conseguirte cualquier deseo, y tal indican nuestros datos esta aquí, en Tokio.

-¿Un huevo mágico?-se pregunto Kiran-¿En Tokio? ¿No será esa cosa que flota en la Torre de Tokio todas las noches?

-¡En serio, plebeya! ¿Acaso será el Embrión?-se sorprendió Kiseki-¿sabes el camino para llegar a la Torre de Tokio?

-He estado aquí por un mes y lo único que puedo indicarles es de que esa cosa brilla más cuando es luna llena. Creo que hoy la luna va a estar lo más brillante posible en los últimos cinco años y quizás su poder crezca; digo, si es que llega a ser el Embrión-menciono con una sonrisa.

-Bien plebeyos, tenemos una nueva misión: tenemos que llegar a la Torre de Tokio esta misma noche y esta plebeya nos será de guía para poder llegar hasta allí y…

Kiran estaba jugando con una mariposa mientras volaba bajito.

-¡OYE!-le replico Kiseki con una vena enorme en la cabeza.

Kiran paro por un momento mientras regresaba de nuevo al suelo.

-¿Por qué no la sigues persiguiendo-desu?-pregunto Suu al ver que Kiran no lograba flotar más de cinco centímetros.

-Es porque no puedo. Estoy bastante débil, y más porque él día de hoy es luna llena.

-¿Es que acaso que la luna este llena nos afectara en algo?-pregunto Mikki.

-Bastante, es algo que he notado pero en esos momentos su poder es enorme como ya les había mencionado.

-Esto es bastante malo-musito Kiseki-con esa desventaja, nos será aun más difícil llegar esta noche, pero, tenemos que llegar el día de hoy obligatoriamente.

-Mientras ustedes estaban ideando un plan-dechu, se me ocurrió una mejor idea-dechu. Miren.

Pepe apunto una motocicleta que iba a arrancar en ese preciso instante.

-¡Es perfecto!-exclamo Kiseki que con la poca energía que tenía flotando logro esconderse en el maletero y las demás Charas le siguieron.

-¡Muy buen plan plebeya!-halago Kiseki a Pepe-Ahora con este transporte llegaremos mucho más rápido.

-Les sugerimos a todos que se pongan el cinturón de seguridad o que se agarren con algo. Ya si no pueden, recen por su vida-desu. Viajes Trébol les agradece su presencia y disfruten el viaje-Suu sonaba como una azafata mientras se aferraba con fuerza a una varilla.

-¿Por qué dices es…-?

Pero antes de que Kiseki pudiese terminar de hablar la moto encendió y corrieron más rápido que el viento.

Apenas y podían divisar en donde estaban ya que todo el paisaje lo veían como líneas muy rápidas.

Pepe y Kiran gritaban de la emoción como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa divirtiéndose. Suu por otra parte se agarraba con una mano y con la otra procuraba de que no se le levantara la falda aunque, escucho un leve murmullo.

Lo único trágico le pasaba a Mikki y a Kiseki que se abrazaban con fuerza mientras eran presos del pánico. A Kiseki ya se le estaba saliendo el fantasma y Mikki gritaba del miedo.

La motocicleta dio una vuelta en una esquina muy angosta, y, por la gravedad, algunas cosas que había dentro junto con las Charas salieron disparadas hacían un vidrio de estantería de una tienda.

Sus caras quedaron pegadas con gran fuerza mientras luego descendían lentamente al suelo. Ahora todos tenían los fantasmas fuera.

-D-de acuer-do-titubeo Pepe-es-es-to quizás no fue bu-buena idea-dechu.

Todos la miraban con cara como de "¿en serio?" en forma irónica, claro está.

-Ahora estamos perdidos-menciono Kiran mientras se levantaba-no conozco esta parte de la ciudad.

-Brillante-mascullo Mikki mientras colocaba una cara irritada. Luego se dio cuenta de estaba abrazando a Kiseki. Por alguna extraña razón noto que este estaba un poco sonrojado.

-¿Podrías…soltarme?-musito mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

-¡Ah lo siento!

Mikki se soltó mientras se reincorporaba mientras se estiraba la espalda mientras intentaba busca algo que los ayudara a llegar a la Torre de Tokio. Pero de todas maneras, fingir que nada había pasado era difícil ya que los dos se habían quedado sonrojados.

Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Ran de que un día se le declararía a Kiseki, siempre y cuando ella lo hiciera con Tadase, aunque no sabría si ella lo había logrado así que solo restaba ella. Tendría que hacerlo, pero ¿ese seria buen momento?

-Oye Kiseki…

-¿Qué?-mascullo este.

-Yo…quiero…decirte que…tú…

Por alguna extraña razón ambos parecían estar rodeados entre burbujas, como lo que pasaba en todas las parejas aunque estos si se notaba un poco sonrojados. Era el momento.

-…yo…

-¿Sí?

-¡Suu!-exclamaron sobresaltadas Kiran y Pepe al ver como Suu se estaba retorciendo en el suelo mientras intentaba apoyarse para no caer.

-¡Otro huevo Empty!-exclamo sobresaltada Mikki mientras se aproximaba a "su hermana" mientras le tomaba de la mano-¡Suu! ¡Resiste!

Pero esta ya no la escuchaba. Bajo su brazo blanco mientras esta poco a poco se tornaba blanca.

-No-musito Mikki mientras lagrimas salían por sus ojos y caían por la piel pálida de Suu-¡No tu, Suu!

Mikki ahora gemía lágrimas enormes y estaba inconsolable. En su vida, alguien la vería llorar de esa manera.

-Mikki-musito Kiran mientras le agarraba por el hombro pero esta la soltó mientras negaba.

Pepe igual observaba la escena con cierta tristeza pero luego sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho que le cruzo como si le hubiesen atravesado mil agujas a la vez. Cayo mientras su chupete caía de su boca y permanecía boca-abajo mientras esta igual comenzaba a ponerse pálida.

-¿Pepe?-musito Mikki-No es cierto. ¡No es cierto!

Seguía abrazando a Suu mientras se arrastraba para ir hacía donde estaba Pepe e igual la agarraba. Kiran igual no paraba de derramar lagrimas mientras intentaba que la tristeza no opacara su brillo.

Kiseki igual estaba algo desanimado pero al mismo tiempo firme.

-¡Se fuerte!-le agarro de su playera mientras le hacía soltar a Pepe y a Suu mientras la sacudía-¡No se permite llorar frente a un Rey sin su consentimiento! ¿De acuerdo?

Le observaba con una cara y firme que parecía que podría estarle gritando pero sus facciones cambiaron por unas más suaves mientras le mostraba una cálida sonrisa.

-Hay que ser fuertes, ¿sí?-le mostro una cara muy cálida.

-Kiseki-musito esta mientras se observaba en la pupila de los ojos azules Kiseki mientras asentía-tienes razón, nosotros somos quienes nos encargaremos de salvarlos a todos, ¿verdad?

-Pero para eso hay que apresurarnos. ¡Vamos plebeyas! Nosotros tres seremos quienes encontraremos el Embrión.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron Kiran y Mikki.

***************************************************************

Tadase estaba saliendo de un restaurante mientras observaba detenidamente el cielo. Se notaba nublado, y bastante negro. Ya había llegado a la ciudad de Tokio y en su tiempo allí no había encontrado rastros de ningún Chara. La luna poco a poco se empezaba a notar porque ya dentro de poco comenzaría a anochecer.

Eran quizás las seis de la tarde, más o menos.

Tadase se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta del restaurante mientras suspiraba. Todos los recuerdos que había pasado con Ran estaban pasando por su cabeza mientras intentaba no sentirse nostálgico con eso.

Al fin y al cabo, ellos lograron purificar los huevos y a la vez purificar el Chara de la llave Dumpty.

No solo pensó en Ran, pensó en Amu.

Al parecer Eru se había equivocado, ellos no habían quedado juntos. Al fin y al cabo, desde el momento en que habían combatido contra Easter y como Amu había ayudado a Ikuto le había hecho notar a Tadase de que Amu nunca se había enamorado de él. Pero, finalmente había encontrado a la persona, o a la Chara que en realidad amaba pero ahora ya no estaba con él.

Se sentía idiota. Jamás conseguiría a alguien que en verdad lo amara, jamás…

Una gota de lluvia cayó en su nariz. Levanto la mirada mientras observaba el cielo que ya estaba negro. Al parecer se habían puesto bastante negro mientras pensaba.

Se paso la mano en el pecho mientras bajaba el rostro.

***************************************************************

Kiseki entrecerró el ojo mientras se colocaba la mano en su pecho. Como si una afilada aguja le hubiese traspasado el pecho.

-Se fuerte, Tadase-mascullo mientras seguía caminando en compañía de Kiran y Mikki.

Ya el cielo estaba oscuro, tanto por la noche como por la lluvia.

La lluvia caía sobre ellos de una manera torrencial y a "cantaros". Estaban completamente empapados mientras seguían caminando.

A cada rato un auto o una motocicleta, hasta peatones que pasaban por allí, los salpicaba de agua mientras aun seguían caminando.

Finalmente divisaron la Torre de Tokio.

Era tan enorme y a la vez tan deslumbrante. Las luces de la ciudad estaban encendidas y alumbraban las calles que estaban transitadas por los carros que estuvieron a punto de aplastarlos, y como no podían flotar tanto, iba a ser peor.

-¡Estamos en el último peldaño! ¡Demos nuestro máximo esfuerzo, ¿entendido?!-exclamo Kiseki mientras tomaba de las manos a las dos Charas mientras asentían.

-Tenemos que flotar muy alto para llegar allá-menciono Kiran mientras tenía toda la cara empapada.

-Yo ya no puedo seguir…-menciono Mikki que parecía que sus pies estaba a punto de doblarse-hemos caminado por muchas horas y estoy en verdad cansada.

-¡Tenemos que seguir!-exigió Kiseki que igual tenía la cara empapada y sus cabellos se pegaban a su rostro. Sus ropas espesas le hacían ir bastante lento porque estaban demasiado mojadas.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Kiran mientras se cubría los brazos.

Ya los tres Charas habían llegado al edificio de la Torre de Tokio, pero estaba cerrado porque ya era bastante tarde y a la vez peligroso usar el elevador para subir a la punta porque la tormenta era bastante fuerte y hasta había truenos.

Lograron ver detrás de la puerta de cristal la estancia en donde esperaban para subir por el elevador. Había un reloj que indicaba que eran las once con cincuenta minutos. Era bastante tarde.

-¡Tendremos que escalar!-exclamo Kiseki.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamaron sobresaltadas Mikki y Kiran mientras flotaban un poco lento por las varillas que conformaban a la Torre.

Por la tormenta y por su falta de poder de flotar iban con cuidado escalando por la Torre procurando no ser alcanzados por los rayos.

Mikki bajo el rostro. Ella era quien encabezaba a los tres en la altura, de allí le seguía Kiran y por último Kiseki.

Era bastante difícil ir trepando y más con esa horrible tormenta.

Ya se encontraban a más arriba de la mitad de la Torre y hacían hasta el último esfuerzo para seguir.

Kiran sentía congelado los dedos y tenía toda la cara entumecía y congelada por la tormenta fría. Su boca exhalaba humo mientras sentía que sus fuerzas le estaban fallando.

Sintió un ligero golpe en el pecho, agudo.

Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba que todo ocurriese. Su mirada se le nublo mientras caía de la Torre.

-¡Kiran!-exclamo Mikki viendo todo.

-¡Plebeya!

Kiran iba bajando con velocidad los treinta metros que con mucho esfuerzo había trepado y que con una sola caída los estaba perdiendo.

Choco bruscamente contra el suelo, pero al parecer eso ya no le dolía.

-¡Kiran!-chillo Mikki mientras lagrimas salía por sus ojos.

-¡Sigue adelante!-le grito Kiseki desde abajo.

-Pero…

-¡No mires abajo! ¡Continua!

-S-si-titubeo-¡Sí!

Ahora quedaban ellos dos mientras seguían escalando. Ya estaba casi en la punta de la Torre y podían ver casi toda la ciudad de Tokio desde allí. Aun la lluvia los seguía empapando mientras ellos hacían el esfuerzo por seguir escalando.

Algo brillante se divisaba arriba de ellos.

-Ya…casi-musitaba con un hilo de voz Mikki mientras con sus manos raspadas por el esfuerzo de subir intentaban hacer el último esfuerzo-ya…

Una mano se le resbalo y le hizo perder el equilibrio mientras descendía…

Kiseki le agarro con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba agarrarse para que no cayeran.

¡Oye!-le replico Kiseki con una voz un poco tiesa ya que hacer esfuerzo de mucho peso era en realidad fatigador.

Para poder quitarse un poco de peso de encima, con los dientes, aunque le doliera, rasgo su capara para que se le cayera y así lograran conseguir un poco de esfuerzo extra para que ascendieran.

La capa cayo rápidamente por la Torre mientras Kiseki seguía agarrando de la mano a Mikki mientras esta parecía estar desvaneciéndose.

-¡No te rindas!

-Kiseki-musito esta-yo quiero decirte que tú me g…-

Cerró sus ojos mientras se soltaba de Kiseki y caía por la Torre.

Kiseki se quedo perplejo como Mikki iba descendiendo poco a poco hasta chocar con el techo del edificio de la Torre, en donde igual estaba Kiran.

No supo si el agua que estaba cerca de sus ojos era por la lluvia o es que en realidad estaba llorando por Mikki.

Solo se quedo allí, paralizado, esperando ver que ocurriera un milagro…

**Alice: Aquí esta el capitulo.**

**Yesse: Que bueno que lo ha terminado.**

**Jhoshy: Yesse has llegado.**

**Yesse: Bueno no te iba a dejar sola.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno hasta la próxima.**


	9. ¡Es en serio! ¡El Embrión!

**Jhoshy: Bueno hoy voy a subir todos los capítulos.**

**Yui: No te creo**

**Saku: Yo apuestoa que si lo haces**

**Yesse: Yo no creo**

**Jhoshy: Que mala eres conmigo**

**Alice: Jhoshy no deverias actuar como hermana mayor**

**Yesse. No hay remedio, Bueno a Black ross no le pertenece Shugo chara ni esta historia, si no a DianaCC**

Capitulo 9: ¡Es en serio! ¡El Embrión!

-No-musito Kiseki while do mano sí balanceaba Con El Viento. Esa mano Que los antes habia Sostenido un Mikki Aun while podios. Llorando estába. No podia negarlo ESO aunque avergonzara lo. Su cabello empapado y Húmedo le golpeaba de como agujas en do rostro-. De TODAS Maneras, Tenia Que Seguir. siguio escalando aire las Fuerzas Pocas Que Tenia while intentaba Buscar al embrión. Fuese el Costo Que lo fuese encontraría. de Cuando estába estafadores "plebeyos SUS" Siempre les Andaba presumiendo y ordenando Que encontrarían el embrión y el pediría Que "Dominaria El Mundo" pero, no está confundido Ahora. Por Un Momento sintio Que EL SI TENIA Corazón Y Que en Realidad no palpitaba porción Vivir, palpitaba PORQUE HABIA UNA PERSONA EL Que Siempre habia amado y Que se habia Y ESA Siempre personaje habia Mikki. Por Primera Vez En Su vida estába SIENDO amable y no egoí Con Verla descensor y estrellarse contra el Consuelo, FUE el peor dolor Que hubiese SENTIDO. Ya estába en la punta de la Torre de Tokio. Podia ver los Techos de las casas y de como la lluvia le caia en el rostro-. Dio sin Mal Paso y estuvo a punto de caer, Por suerte sí agarro y permaneció Colgado De Una reloj Dio las doce de la noche. Un brillo surgio arriba de la Torre while cegaba un Kiseki Y APEAS podia Que Diera sin Mal Paso en la oscuridad y cayera al vacio. Vio un ¿Un Chara? Tenia los cabellos blancos y llevaba Una hermosa bata blanca, esponjosa y larga Que le Cubría TODO do Cuerpo y cabeza do estafa Una capucha. Apenas vestido y sí notaban sos cabellos blancos y sí confundían estafa do Largo. Sus ojos azules Eran Como Un zafiro while observaban estafa ternura El Rostro consternado de Kiseki Que seguia Colgado Con Una Sola Mano. COn Esfuerzo ONU Intento no soltarse while intentaba Quedarse apoyado en la ESA punta. -?-Pregunto ¿Eres el Embrión FINALMENTE Kiseki while observaba al hermoso Chara. This asintió. - ¿Cual es tu Deseo estafa UNA VOZ suave.-Pregunto? -Mi Deseo ... ¡Mi Deseo es ...! "Jamás Seré Fuerte, Jamás" "Kiseki, lo siento" Era La Voz de Tadase. Kiseki sí Puso la mano en pecho do while intentaba no soltase. Era sin dolor agudo bronceado. -. ¡Mi Deseo es ...!-grito while Un rayo iluminaba el cielo . Kiseki comenzaba una Ponerse blanco MIENTRAS SUS Manos sí ponían Transparentes y ya no podia agarrase Cayó al vacio MIENTRAS Que en Otra instancia de parte de la ciudad , el huevo de Kiseki sí adentraba Dentro de Tadase. Un rayo ilumino de nuevo el cielo while Más lluvia caia en la ciudad. Kiseki Cayó al Lado de Mikki MIENTRAS los dos quedaban En Una posicion Que se Esteban Abrazando. El Embrión lo observo detenidamente while sonreía. -Tu Deseo sí ha concedido ...

**Jhoshy: Lo se es muy corto no.**

**Yesse: Bueno no hay nada que hacer**

**Jhoshy: Vuelvo a repetirlo yo no he escrito la historia**

**Yui: Bueno hasta la próxima.**


	10. ¿Ehhh? ¿Quiénes son? Oo ¡Ehhh!

**Jhoshy: Solo faltan 1 capitulo mas.**

**Yesse: Esta historia si es larga.**

**Jhoshy: Si es larga**

**Yesse: Bueno a Black ross no le pertenece Shugo Chara ni esta historia, le pertenece a DianaCC**

Capitulo 10: ¿Ehhh? ¿Quiénes son?... O.o ¡Ehhh!

***Varias semanas despues...***

Amu se puso una almohada en su cara mientras la lanzaba al aire y siempre aterrizaba en su cara. No parecía que tuviera ganas de hacer algo.

Tenía los pies y los brazos extendidos por toda la cama mientras dejaba ver una cara desanimada.

Habían pasado mucho desde que Mikki, el último huevo que se adentro dentro de ella desapareciera junto con las demás. Estaba muy triste y más al pensar de que todo había sido su propia culpa. Ella las había encerrado y jamás volverían. Jamás.

Ahora estaba sola, tanto en sentido metafórico como físico. No solo no tenía a sus Charas que la habían acompañado desde que era una niña y siempre se divertía con ella. Cada vez que se acordaba, se le oprimía el pecho. También estaba sola en el sentido en que no había visto a nadie ya que todos se habían ido a otros lugares para estudiar la universidad o simplemente el tiempo ya no alcanzaba para reunirse con sus viejos amigos.

Tampoco había visto ni a Ikuto ni a Tadase.

Aun seguía con las ganas de ver a Ikuto y lo seguía esperando, y claro le seguía enviando mensajes y llamadas en donde ella siempre terminaba roja.

A Tadase no lo había visto desde que se había ido a Tokio y de allí ya no supo nada más de él en presencia física. Aunque si le hablaba de vez en cuando y le informaba como iba. Al parecer igual ya Kiseki no estaba con él, y según sus llamadas y contactos, ya ningún Shugo Chara que hubiese conocido estaba existente.

Se dio vuelta en la cama para tener más espacio, pero no noto de que ya después no había más cama por lo que cayó con un enorme golpe.

-¡DUELE!

Una venda le apareció en la cabeza a Amu ya que cayó de cara. Su cara estaba hinchada por el golpe y además sentía que su cuerpo pesaba más.

Algo le cayó en la cabeza tan fuertemente. Ahora le había surgido un chichón mientras derramaba lágrimas de dolor. Era su celular.

Este repentinamente, después de que se lo quito de la cabeza, comenzó a sonar. Esta ya se mostraba demasiado tensa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito de una manera que en verdad se notada que estaba tensa.

-¿Amu-san?-era la voz suave y profunda de Tadase del otro lado del auricular. Se notaba bastante sorprendido por la reacción de Amu.

Amu rápidamente se torno colorada por haber sido demasiado dura con Tadase.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto de repente.

-¡No, no pasa nada! Es solo que me caí de la cama.

-Ah bueno menos mal… yo…-se quedo callado por un momento mientras pensaba-¿te caíste de la cama? ¿Cómo paso eso?

-Eso no es importante. Jeje, bueno ¿de qué querías hablarme?-se colocó bien el teléfono en la oreja mientras se reincorporaba del suelo y se apoyaba contra la cama.

-¿Yo? En realidad de nada. Solamente quería avisarte de que iré por ti buscarte.

-¿Para qué?-se sonrojo.

-No pienses mal. Recuerda que sales con Ikuto.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Bueno, habla! ¿Para qué?-el sonrojo se iba calmando mientras se reemplazaba por un gesto burlón.

-¿No te ha llegado el mensaje de Tsukasa-san?

-¿Mensaje?

-Al parecer quiere que nos reunamos de nuevo porque tiene algo muy importante que decirnos.

-¿De nuevo? Que no sea que nos vaya a regañar por haber convertido nuestro Charas en Huevos Empty.

-No creo que vaya a ser por eso. En cualquier caso iré a buscarte en una hora para que vayamos juntos, ¿sí? Claro, como amigos; no andes pensando mal Amu porque te conozco a la perfección.

-¿Quién habla realmente? ¿No será de qué cambiaste de cuerpo con Ikuto? No pareces tú, Tadase-kun-menciono Amu burlona desde la otra línea.

-No lo sé. Quizás mi idea de ser alguien más fuerte para compensar a Kiseki por haberlo encerrado es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Tadase yo…

Este colgó. Quizás para no hacerle notar a Amu de que se sentía ya bastante culpable por eso.

-Lo siento-musito mientras volvía a guardar su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se apresuraba a arreglarse un poco para ir a reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos. De nuevo.

**************************************************************

-¿Se supone que debo preguntar?-era el rostro irónico de Nagihiko mientras le surgía una gota en la cabeza al igual que a Rima.

Ambos desconocían la razón por la que Kairi llevaba "de espaldas" a Yaya mientras esta parecía estar aferrada como un koala de su madre.

-Disque "se rompió el tobillo"-respondió Kairi. No le afectaba el peso extra en su espalda de Yaya, aunque en cierta manera si era un poco extraño.

-Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente de que estaba mintiendo, ¿entonces por qué lo haces?-pregunto la voz mimosa de Yaya mientras se aferraba más.

-Ni yo lo sé.

Las gotas en Rima y Nagihiko aumentaron de tamaño mientras luego a Rima se le ocurrió una idea.

-Cárgame-le menciono a Nagihiko. Parecía más una orden.

Nagihiko quedo raro pero tenía que obedecerle. Al fin y al cabo era su novia. La levanto mientras la colocaba en su espalda y cargaba con su peso. Rima no satisfecha saco un látigo (quién sabe de dónde lo saco) y comenzó a tratarlo como su mula de carga para que fuese más rápido. Todos quienes veían esa escena le surgían unas enormes gotas en la cabeza.

Al igual que a Utau y a Kukai que igual observaban la escena.

A Utau se le iluminaron los ojos, pero Kukai ya estaba a un kilometro lejos de ella, pero de todas maneras lo fue persiguiendo.

***************************************************************

Ya todos estaban afuera, los Guardianes o los ex Guardianes o los conocidos, por decir así… y ya para variar…

Amu observo de nuevo el jardín real en donde todos los días cuando iba en la primaria se encargaba de cumplir sus labores como Guardiana, y como pasteles, como diría cierta personita con dos moños atados en colas que aun seguía pareciendo un bebé.

Tsukasa los recibió cordialmente, pero antes los retuvo en la puerta mientras ellos permanecían confusos.

-Los he reunido para que conozcan a unas personas que encontré hace unos días…

Las imágenes pasaron por su cabeza.

***Recuerdo***

Tsukasa parecía medio soñoliento mientras cargaba un traje de dormir y en su mano llevaba un peluche de un gato negro. Alguien tocaba la puerta. Abrió rápidamente mientras se asombraba de las personas que lo habían llamado…

***Fin del recuerdo***

-Tienes recuerdos muy cortos, Tsukasa-exclamo irónica Amu mientras los demás asentían.

-Entonces véanlos ustedes mismos-exclamo medio afectado por las fuertes palabras de Amu pero después solo hizo una mueca mientras esperaba ansioso de que ellos ya los vieran.

Finalmente, todos entraron.

Nada había cambiado. Estaba la fuente, la mesa en donde habían pasteles y té y también estaban las sillas que en ese momento estaban ocupadas por los extraños personajes que al parecer nadie había reconocido. Algunos estaban sentados, otros solamente estaban parados o sentados cerca de la fuente.

Permanecían callados y con las miradas ansiosas para ver "si adivinaban de quienes se trataban".

Todos se notaban ya grandes, pero no tanto como ellos. Parecían de unos 15 años, 16, por ahí más o menos. Además usaban unas ropas como de uniforme, más o menos. Quizás eran estudiantes.

Una muchacha, para ser ya grande movía la cabeza para todos lados como si estuviera loca mientras se comía una paleta bastante grande que le cubría la boca mientras la saboreaba tan desesperadamente.

No parecían conocerlos. Eran por lo menos, alumnos de preparatoria o que iban a ingresar en ella.

Amu no parecía reconocerlos para nada, hizo esfuerzos pero no recordaba conocer a nadie que fuese de preparatoria.

Aunque ella no era la única, los demás negaban conocerlos.

-Esfuércense-animo Tsukasa-estoy seguro de que los conocen.

Una de las muchachas tenía los ojos cerrados mientras igual que la de la paleta no paraba de mover la cabeza.

-¿Conoces a alguien de ahí, Tadase?-pregunto confusa Amu que aun seguía sin reconocerlos.

Este negó.

-¡YAYA LO SABE!-exclamo llena de júbilo.

Los chicos se alegraron. Hasta que alguien lo averiguaba.

-¡Son fans de Yaya! ¡OH SI!

Mientras Yaya se aclamaba a los chicos les surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza.

Al parecer nadie los conocía.

-¡Ya dinos de que se trata!-mascullo Rima que ya parecía irritada.

-A mi me parece que ya los había visto antes-musito Utau mientras intentaba frotarse las sienes para pensar.

-¿Hotori?-pregunto Tsukasa a Tadase como para decirle "¿ya sabes?"

-No sé si realmente conozco a alguno de ellos, de casualidad ¿los hemos visto antes?-pregunto tontamente.

A un chico le surgió una enorme vena en la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la silla en donde estaba sentado.

-¡Por Dios, Tadase! ¡Más ciego no puedes ser!

Tadase sintió una extraña nostalgia mientras decía para sus adentros que no podía ser cierto. Conocía esa voz y la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Se acerco al chico con el rostro sorprendido sin creerlo aun.

-¿K-Kiseki?-titubeo.

-¡Aleluya!-exclamo esté-¡Hasta que lo averiguan!

-¡Kiseki!-exclamo Tadase antes de abrazar a su "Chara".

Los demás se quedaron con cara de "¡Ehh!" mientras igual empezaban a reconocer a sus "Charas".

-¡Chicas!-exclamo Amu mientras se abalanzaba a cuatro chicas que al parecer igual estaban sorprendidas de verse de nuevo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-todos comenzaron a reunirse mientras reconocían a todas sus "Charas" mientras igual estos se alegraban de verse de nuevo.

-¡Pero cómo!-pregunto Amu sin aun creerlo mientras tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, no parecía real, ¿acaso era un sueño?

-Al parecer todo fue gracias al Embrión-exclamo Dia mientras aun seguía aferrada junto con las demás de Amu.

-¿Encontraron el Embrión?-se asombraron todos.

-Kiseki fue quien lo hizo-menciono Mikki con un guiño en el ojo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Tadase aun sin creerlo-Pensé que pedirías dominar el mundo como siempre lo había dicho.

-Bueh, no se puede dominar el mundo sin plebeyos-se mostro indiferente.

Todos sonrieron.

-¿Y donde esta Ikuto-nyaa?-pregunto la voz de Yoru que al parecer no encontraba a Ikuto.

-El está de viaje-respondió Amu-volverá en un tiempo.

-¡Que mala suerte-nyaa! ¡Me deja olvidado! ¡Cuando vuelva le provocare un infarto de seguro-nyaa!

-Eso salo por hecho-menciono la voz fría de Utau mientras aun seguía aferradas de Eru e Iru. Iru estaba tranquila, pero Eru no para de llorar por verde de nuevo reunida con "su Utau".

Después de tantos abrazos y reencuentros, Ran recordó lo último que estaba a punto de hacer antes de convertirse en huevo Empty.

Pero tenía que asegurarse antes.

-Amu-llamo Ran-¿con quién sales ahora?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-menciono sorprendida.

-Curiosidad.

-Pues…con Ikuto, ¿por?

-Perfecto.

Dicho esto se aparto de una Amu confundida mientras se aproximaba a Tadase.

Amu aun no comprendía muy bien el por qué le había preguntado eso.

La chica de cabellos rosados y ojos del mismo color observaron a Tadase mientras esta, poco a poco comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-¿Ran?-pregunto Tadase al ver a la hermosa chica de quince años que lucía una linda falda de color rosa con una blusa de tirantes del mismo color y una diadema con un adorno de un enorme corazón rojo en la parte derecha de su cabeza-¿Eres tú?

Esta, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su falda mientras sacaba un pasador. El que le había regalado.

-¿Aun lo conservas?

Esta asintió penosamente.

-Sí, es porque…bueno…la verdad…tú…

Amu observaba detenidamente, al igual que todos que estaban presenciado una bonita escena, aunque claro, Amu se notaba muy sonrojada. Cuando una chica actuaba así era porque…

-¡ME GUSTAS!-exclamo mientras luego exhalaba aire de tanto que lo tenía acumulado. Luego pensó detenidamente si lo había hecho en buen momento.

Todos presentes se habían sonrojado mientras Pepe y Yaya cantaban algo que parecía una canción de bodas.

Amu por otra parte estaba con cara de "¡¿Qué?!" mientras estaba sonrojada.

Tadase estaba perplejo pero luego sonrió. Sin que Ran se lo esperara, esté la abrazo mientras le susurraba en el oído:

-Igual yo-musito.

Ran se sonrojo mientras se alegraba. Todo había salido a la perfección y ahora era feliz.

Amu lloraba sin consuelo mientras Dia suspiraba por haber "amor en el aire".

-¡Rayos!-mascullo Rima fríamente-Estos jóvenes hoy en día…-menciono un poco burlona.

-Hablando así pareces una anciana-le replico Kairi mientras estaba serio junto con Musashi que igual veían con extraño la escena.

-¡Mejor cállate porque tarde o temprano nos espera el altar!-exclamo Yaya.

Kairi solo trago saliva mientras esperaba de que por lo menos Yaya no se pusiera un vestido de "novia pato".

-No me lo recuerdes.

A Amu ya se le había salido el fantasma mientras seguía llorando amargamente mientras observaba la escena de Tadase y Ran. No es que aun siguiese amando a Tadase, bueno, aun era así pero ¡le desagradaba de que los dos si se vieran bien juntos!

Suu no compendia bien las muecas de Amu mientras le surgía una gota.

-¡HAY AMOR ALLÍ! ¡ERU LO SIENTE!-exclamo esta mientras le surgía su "halo" y este comenzaba a brillar.

-¿No que decía que iba a ser Tadase con Amu?-le reclamo Mikki.

-¡Mejor cállate porque siento que la persona con quien quedaras esta cerca de ti! ¡Y esta vez estoy 100% segura!

Mikki se sorprendió un poco mientras volteaba a ver para todos lados. No había casi nadie "especial" cerca de ella. Dudo si Eru le había dicho la verdad.

Solamente vio a Dia con Kiseki que hablaban tranquilamente. Pero de todas maneras habían más personas pero…

-No será que es…

***FIN***

**Jhoshy: Bueno termine.**

**Yesse: Este es el final.**

**Jhoshy: No solo falta el Epilogo.**

**Yesse: Bueno publica este capitulo y sube el otro**

**Jhoshy: Si señor.**


	11. Epilogo

**Jhoshy: Bueno aca esta el Epilogo**

**Yesse: No demores y súbelo.**

**Jhoshy: Ya pero has el declaimer.**

**Yesse: Bueno a Black ross, ni esta historia le pertenece a DianaCC**

Epilogo

Comienza una vida nueva y emocionante

-¡No es cierto! ¡Díganme que es una broma cruel creada por ustedes, plebeyos!-mascullo Kiseki mientras observaba detenidamente enfrente en compañía de todas las Charas alrededor de él. Otro que hubiese estado pasando en la calle hubiese pensado que se trataba de chicos de escuela que se reunían para, quizás una tarea o solo para reunirse.

-Es encantadora-desu-suspiro Suu mientras veía la hermosa casa enfrente de ellos mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse.

-Y demasiada extraña-prosiguió Mikki mientras mostraba en su rostro una expresión de confusión que casi no se distinguía detrás de sus cabellos azules cortos.

-¿Aquí es donde viviremos?-pregunto Ran mientras tenía un dedo en su barbilla y pensaba detenidamente.

-Se supone-respondió Dia.-Quizás cuando el Embrión nos convirtió en humanos también todas nuestra cosas se adaptaron a nosotros.

-¿La casita de muñecas?-pregunto Amu con una gota en la cabeza.

-Afirmativo-contesto Tsukasa.-La casita de muñecas será la nueva casa de todas las Charas, al menos hasta que crezcan, como ocurre en todos claro y dejen el nido convertidos en enormes pájaros-agito los brazos como alas mientras a todos les salía una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero se supone que ya son humanos, y además adolescentes, ¿cómo lograran ingeniárselas para vivir?-pregunto Rima.

-Ustedes serán sus tutores, al menos hasta que ellos logren vivir por ellos mismos. Pagaran solo sus alimentos, la colegiatura ya me las ingenie yo.

-¿Acaso estudiaran?-pregunto Yaya.

-Por supuesto. Son personas ahora y tiene que actuar como tal, ustedes serán como sus padres, además porque nacieron de ustedes y tienen más experiencia ya que son adultos.

-A ver, a ver-hablo Amu mientras paraba a Tsukasa y reflexionaba.-Tenemos que pagarles todo, ¿no?

-Eso dije.

-Yo tengo cuatro Charas, no, más bien, eran mis cuatro Charas, ¡¿les tengo que pagar todas sus necesidades?!

Tsukasa asintió.

Aunque, antes de que terminara de responder el fantasmita de Amu ya estaba fuera de ella mientras signos de dinero salían volando.

-Va a ser bastante difícil para ellos adaptarse a su nueva vida, de un solo golpe pasaron a la adolescencia y todos nosotros conocemos a la perfección esa etapa, tendremos que orientarlos, además nos servirá de guía para que nosotros podamos hacerlo con nuestro hijos.

-Concuerdo contigo, Tadase-apoyo Tsukasa.-Serán padres por adelantado con sus Charas, los orientaran, aconsejaran, aunque claro, un buen padre tiene que ser divertido pero a la vez tiene que ser estricto. Tiene que cumplir caprichos y a su vez negarlos, unirse a sus hijos y ponerse en contra de ellos. Mostrarle lo bonito de la vida y lo malo de esta. Ustedes, ex Guardianes, y ex trabajadores de Easter-menciono haciendo referencia a Ikuto y a Utau-está en sus manos criar a sus Charas y convertirlos en buenos adultos.

-Pero apenas y Yaya logro criarse y ahora mismos criara a Pepe-comento irónico Kairi.

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!-mascullo Yaya con una vena en la cabeza.

-Nada, nada.

-Hum, va a ser demasiado complicado encargarse de tantas cosas-hablo Ikuto mientras se encogía de hombros.- Una crianza, y una relación-señalo a Amu mientras esta se sonrojaba.

Utau se mostraba un poco celosa, pero los celos de hermanos pero Kukai le calmo un poco.

-¡Amu, recuerda invitarme a tu boda!-exclamo Yaya con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Yaya, no digas esas cosas!-hablo Amu más roja que un tomate.

-Vaya, si así es Amu con sus relaciones amorosas, no e imagino cuando crie a Ran, Mikki, Suu y Dia, o peor, hasta sus propios hijos-sonrió Nagihiko mientras Rima asentía.

-¡Ohh! ¡¿Por qué están todos en mi contra?! Tadase, ¿verdad que tu si estás conmigo?

-Lo siento. Me gustaría unirme a tu debate, pero tengo una cita con Ran en este momento, perdón.

-Vaya, vaya, el pequeño principito ya ha madurado y ha dejado a mi chica-sonrió Ikuto mientras Amu lloraba como una Magdalena.

-Amu, pensé que ya había dejado de amar a Tadase-hablo Utau.

-Así es, pero, es que es tan lindo, aun es muy lindo y últimamente me ha estado ignorando.

-¿Y?

-¡Quería un apoyo! ¡Además, ¿Cómo no permiten bodas dobles?! Así me casaría con ambos y tendría hijos como Tadase.

-Hazla entrar en razón-hablo Rima mientras se dirigía a Yaya.

Yaya se acerco a Amu mientras le daba bofetadas en la cara haciéndola entrar en razón.

-Es cierto. Hay que madurar, soy el ejemplo a seguir de mis Charas y tengo que dar uno muy bueno. Una nueva vida ha comenzado y es momento de adaptarse y actuar.

¿Fin?

**Jhoshy: Bueno ya termine la historia.**

**Yesse: Los últimos dos capitulo no entendí.**

**Jhoshy: No te quejes conmigo**

**Yesse. Bueno nos vemos en el otro fic.**


End file.
